Thoughts From A Lost Soul
by Sami Ryou's Hikari
Summary: The Spirit of the Ring thinks about his immortality and other things invading his thoughts. Chapter seventy now up!
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Sami, Ryou's Hikari here! This is my second fic! It's a one-shot from Yami Bakura's, or just Bakura for those who watch the Japanese episodes, Point of View.

* * *

I used to like the taste of the crimson liquid against my lips, the copper taste winding down my throat. The taste used to consume me, and I considered it a rare treat, back in Ancient Egypt, my old life, as a tomb robber.

Now, I am a thief and a stealer of souls…still a thief…What have I stolen? Besides the Millennium Eye, really, what have I stolen? No, I haven't stolen Ryou, that boy is my vessel, you think I like having him see the bloodshed caused by myself? No, as a matter of fact, I do not relish tormenting the kid out of his mind.

But I need someone to control. People call me mad, evil, twisted, and to them I say one thing: Go screw the Pharaohs midget; I have no time to deal with one-minded people like you.

Now, I've gone off on another rant, haven't I? Where were we? Oh yes, blood.

Like I said, I used to like the taste of blood. Now, the taste is empty, and I do not feel it. I have not felt anything for many years, at least not on the outside.

Do you know how it feels to not be able to touch? Smell? Taste?

Oh yes, I can see and hear perfectly, but I can no longer enjoy the taste of blood running down my mouth, it is empty, it tastes of air. And I don't even think air has a taste. How sad.

Blood…My first encounter with blood was in the ancient times, at my village, Kuru Eruna. A village with only one hundred people, all with some power or another. The village was ambushed by the Pharaoh's soldiers…only one person lived…me.

And I watched, shocked, a small child who had escaped, fleeing in the middle of all the bloodshed, as they lined up my friends, family, people I knew, and slaughtered them all to make the Ra-damned Millennium Items. Their screams are still with me, even after many millennia.

I took to robbing tombs to survive. It became a habit. And soon I was known as the greatest and most feared thief in Egypt. But, unfortunately for me, I was caught by the Ra-Damned Pharaoh, and my soul was captured and sealed inside the item I now wear around my neck. The Millennium Ring.

So, I can never die. Never disappear…

Ha! I am the shadows, the darkness! Well guess what? I am also cursed with the fate of living forever, being immortal!

Everlasting life.

Everlasting life for the dead.

Well, the gods can take it away from me, and give it to someone that wants it, because I don't want it at all! No amount of treasures or priceless artifacts could make me take immortality! To hell with immortality! That evil side of the Ishtar boy would gladly take it, trust me, he's that kind of person.

He doesn't know what it's like. He was created six years ago. He knows nothing.

I am tired of this subject; let me talk about something different.

Ryou.

To some it may seem that Ryou is my vessel, my host, my slave.

He is nothing of the sort; Ryou is my light, the sun to my moon all that crap about soul mates and stuff like that. That's what Ryou is to me.

I enjoy seeing him smile, listening to his soft laugh. My Hikari. I only control him because I have to; I need a body to be able to get revenge on the Pharaoh after all.

But I wish that I wasn't corrupting the boy, scarring him, probably for life…

Ryou is asleep now, his hair shines silver from the moonlight pouring in his open window. His soft chocolate eyes are closed. And I fade away, into the darkness, the shadows…

After all, I _am_ the shadows.

* * *

Hush little baby, don't you cry;

It's only going to kept you up all night.

And if you cannot get to sleep,

Through the shadow realm your soul will creep.

And if the fear consumes your mind,

You have left your last sanity behind.

And if you begin to believe you're dead,

It's only the monsters living in your head.

* * *

Like the song? I wrote it myself two weeks ago! What do you think of this one-shot? I might do other one-a shot like this if people like this one! Please review, I would feel so happy if someone did!

By the way, Hikari means light.

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	2. I am a thief

Hi! Sami, Ryou's Hikari here! I've decided to turn this into a multi-chapter fic, with poems and stuff about The Spirit of The Ring! This chapter has him showing somewhat opposite emotions than the last.

* * *

I am a thief and a stealer of souls.

I am the shadows, the darkness, I have immortality.

I am a figment of your imagination, merely an illusion.

I am a representative of all things but human morality.

I have no regrets for what I have done, who I have hurt.

I have no emotion towards my Hikari, my light.

I have no sympathy for the souls I have stolen.

I have no one to hold me when the nightmares consume me at night.

I like to entrap worthless, pitiful souls in my tainted web.

I like the blood that runs down my throat when I kill.

I like to torment my hikari's soul, taint his innocence.

I like driving pathetic humans against their will.

I was a rebel, and even now I seek revenge from the Pharaoh.

I was corrupt, and still am in this time and place.

I was alive, whereas now I am dead, a spirit.

I was insane; I enjoyed the look on a broken persons face.

I did not mean to be trapped, my mortal body captured.

I did not mean to have my soul cast inside the ring.

I did not mean to taint and corrupt my Hikari.

I did not mean to do anything…

* * *

How was it? Good? I was so happy with the response from my last chapter, and I want to thank Sakina the Fallen Angel, ttSerenity, and Stormrose Dewleaf! You ROCK!


	3. Come Into My Realm

Hi! Sami, Ryou's Hikari here! I've been so pleased with the response to this fic; six reviews, and it was only posted two days ago! Thanks! This chapter is a little poem where The Spirit of the Ring is luring a victim to the Shadow Realm.

* * *

Come into my realm,  
Where I stand arrogantly tall,  
With monsters at my beck and call,  
With I, a thief, to rule it all.

Come into my realm,  
It fills the bravest mind with fear,  
To be inside the shadows here,  
You wish that you could disappear.

Come into my realm,  
Where light is dark, and day is night,  
And every hallway's filled with fright,  
This is my cursed, immortal plight.

Come into my realm,  
Where dark shadows possess your mind,  
And if you leave, I think you'll find,  
Your sanity is left behind.

Come into my realm,  
You can't leave; you must stay with me,  
These nightmares were your destiny,  
While mine is immortality,  
Where we all lie eternally,

So come into my realm….

* * *

Thank you to:

Sakina The Fallen Angel  
tsutsuji  
Stormrose Dewleaf  
ttSerenity

You guys have been great reviewers!  
Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari


	4. BAKURA and The Nightmare

Hi! Sami, Ryou's Hikari here! This chapter has two poems! The first is an acrostic poem, meaning it spells a word reading the first letter of every line. Just so you know, acrostic poems aren't supposed to rhyme, just so I don't get any reviews going: "Why didn't that rhyme?" It has two poems because they are both short, and I wanted the chapter to be longer. Anyway, read on!

**

* * *

**

**B**lood, the rare delicacy I first tasted all those millennia ago in Egypt.

**A**rrogance, the heart of my pride, my thieving ways.

**K**illing, the dance of life and death that never has a winner.

**U**nderstood, something I am not, nor will ever be.

**R**oyalty, the owners of the treasures I thieved from the tombs.

**A**nger, my emotion at being dead and having everlasting life.

* * *

Is it good? Anyway, here is the second poem for now. It's about the Spirit of the Ring's Hikari, Ryou, or Bakura to us English episode watchers, having a nightmare, and the Spirit tries to soothe him. Read on!

* * *

Hush my Hikari.

The nightmare is over now.

I will stop these nightmares somehow.

What happened? What could have been so bad,

To make you cry and scream and fight?

These nightmares are keeping you up all night.

No? You won't tell me? Why not, little one?

Free all those thoughts in your silver-lined head.

Who on Earth could I tell? I am dead!

What! I'm in these nightmares that are keeping you up?

No, no, Hikari, this will not do!

What on Earth do I do in these dreams, to you?

Oh well, I see, in that case I will go.

Farewell my Hikari, my innocent lark.

Farewell as I fade into shadows and dark.

* * *

Was that good? I really don't know, I think both of them are pretty bad, but don't worry, the next chapter will be much better, I promise!

Thanks to:

Stormrose Dewleaf –you are one of my best reviewers, you are so dedicated! Thanks!

Sakina the Fallen Angel –You are such a great reviewer, thanks for your brilliant comments!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	5. My life

Hi! Sami, Ryou's Hikari here! This is basically a poem with Bakura describing what he is and is not.  
Read on!

* * *

Echo, like the walls of a tunnel I am cast into reverberating sound.  
Error, I am a demon of an angel, whose life I have turned around.

Peaceful, a thing which I am not, there is no peace upon my heart.  
Broken, what I was the day my fate was sealed and my life came apart.

Servant, of a darkness, an illusion that creates monsters in your mind.  
Spirit, the thing I was the day I left my mortal body behind.

Rescue, the shining twist of hope that never comes across my way.  
Tortured, my life hung by a thread and my soul was bared that day.

Azure, the colour of the sky the morning everything began.  
Glass-like, translucent, what I am, a clear illusion of a man.

Crimson, the dark shade of the blood that consumes my potential life.  
Shining, the blade of my sweet repentance, the steel hue of the knife.

Evil, the thing that I am viewed as; when in fact I'm really good.  
Layered, the borders of my realm that keeps me so misunderstood.

Safety, for me does not exist, so I take the plunge, I don't beware.  
Terror, the emotion on the faces of the mortals that see me there.

Smiling, the people all around me, these humans that seem fake.  
Chaos, I ensure it consumes every place, where havoc I must make.

Temper, a thing which I am short of, and so I cast my rage.  
Youthful, the face of my Hikari, he's seen too much for his age.

Dying, my spirit fades into the shadows, I cannot repent this sin.  
Deceased, my sin, the end of sanity, is where I can begin.

Well, what do you think of it?  
I want to thank:

ttSerenity

Stormrose Dewleaf

Sakina the Fallen Angel

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari


	6. Unsent Letters

Hi! Sami, Ryou's Hikari here! This chapter is about Ryou and the letters he writes to his deceased sister Amane. The letters remain in a drawer somewhere in their house. Read on!

* * *

My Hikari, my adoring light,

Stayed up writing all last night,

Letters to his loving sister.

She is dead, and how he missed her.

The day she died, he came apart,

And it broke his pure, innocent heart,

To see her lying, cold and hard.

That image left his pure mind scarred.

For that became the fated day,

His sanity would break away.

Like poison from the burning vile,

Bitter, the trait known as denial.

He told me his sister wasn't dead,

And shook his silver haloed head.

And when I drove the friends he had,

Away from him, he was not sad.

"They're still here," he would assure,

But all those friends were out the door.

And whenever I possessed him, he

Would act like he knew nothing of me.

Though once he halted _that_ facade,

The time my rules, he disobeyed.

I wouldn't punish him, no never.

I need him on my side forever.

And all his problems, he writes down,

Until the time has come around,

When he can join his sister dear,

And leave his unsent letters here.

* * *

Was it good? Please review, and I would like to thank:

Stormrose Dewleaf –Thanks for the review. Yeah, I guess I do update quickly, however there may be a slight delay before the next chapter of this story. Glad you like my poems!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	7. EmanationResonation

Hi! Sami, Ryou's Hikari here! Wow, I cannot believe how many chapters of this there are! And I have eleven reviews for the whole thing! Wow! This is a poem about Bakura that has no real topic, so I just called it Emanation-Resonation. Read on!

* * *

The Shadow Realm calls out to me,

Casting haunting imagery,

Upon my dark, immortal glow.

For me there's no where I can go,

To cry and shout, I need revenge.

My mortal life, I shall avenge.

Alive I am not so do take heed,

I have no soul to sell to accomplish this deed,

Of evil, maniacal intentions,

It's worthless, your pitiful preventions.

You cannot stop me; I am your fear,

How can you see me standing here?

For I am dead, I should be gone.

Must I keep these shadows strong?

For they are me, I am them too.

So please come here, I'm begging you,

To take this emanating light,

And let me bask in it tonight.

Please crucify me for my sin.

I have no end, I don't begin.

When I entrance you, please beware,

I have your soul and cannot bear,

To see it cast away like that.

So don't befriend the Pharaoh's brat,

Unless you want me to be your master,

So you better run kid, you better run faster,

Else I'm gonna get you, block you out,

And knock you out, so you don't scream and shout.

No children under 13 in the story of my life,

Or your heart shall be embedded with my gleaming knife.

So lie in this light that I emanate,

While I lie in the terror I reverberate,

Expressing my soul on a canvas of pain.

King! I have sinned in my deadly reign.

Fear and chaos were my regime.

I hold a poison that sometimes may seem,

Like death caressing shadows deep,

That comes after you in your sleep.

Save your soul before the great divide,

Save your soul from me, quickly, hide!

Cruelty, I am possessed and obsessed.

My soul is undressed, yet I am repressed.

My head on a platter, I am long dead,

But if I was hidden, I'd be living instead.

These images passing through my forsaken mind,

They play endlessly, stop, then slowly rewind,

Then play over and over, stuck on repeat,

Of chaos ensuing, pursuing fresh meat.

So Shadow Realm, curse me, do what you will.

It's only my soul that you're trying to kill.

I'm no one important in this abattoir,

So take me before I take this game to far.

So kill me, I thief whose life has been corrupt.

This darkened volcano's about to erupt.

Stop this shadow game! I've had just enough!

I'm so sick of dealing with this type of stuff.

This terror, fear, chaos, all of which I empower,

Please end it, and make this my last final hour.

* * *

Did you like it? I want to thank:

Stormrose Dewleaf –You have so far reviewed every chapter but one, making you this fics most dedicated reviewer! Thanks! You rock! I'm glad you like my work!

ttSerenity –What do you mean, you're jealous? Don't be, you are a lot better than me! I love your poems!

Esther'nEra-guardians-ofChaos –I'm glad I signed up too! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it. I think people writing about Bakura dying is just their way of trying to humanize him a bit more, even I have tried to do that. But Bakura is the shadows, and cannot be killed. Thanks!

Okay, please review, it makes me so happy!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	8. Life Within Death

Hi! Sami, Ryou's Hikari here! I've put up two chapters today, so if this is up the next one should be too, unless fanfiction net is screwy, which it sometimes is. This is about Bakura being tired of the way people view him, and what he thinks about his life within death. Read on!

* * *

No one knew me before the massacre of my Village of Thieves.

They never saw me innocent, now everybody believes,

I am evil, cruel and power-mad, but they know nothing of me.

Do they honestly think I wanted to gain this cursed immortality?

If they do they are seriously mistaken and quite insane.

I could never enjoy inflicting so much chaos, terror and pain.

Emptiness fills my heart, and my pride keeps me from changing my ways.

But I am not proud of the torturous lifestyle I'm living these days.

Of capturing souls, filling the Shadow Realm with pathetic mortals.

And it drains so much of my energy to create these shadow portals.

So as the light behind me grows, I pray to Ra I fade,

For you have no idea how tiring it is putting on this masquerade.

To live a death of loneliness, nobody but myself to impress,

And nobody to call mine but this angels soul that I possess.

So get whatever you can to steal my soul and my breath.

I'm so tired of living this life within death.

* * *

Was that as good as the rest? Anyway, look for the next chapter!

Thanks to:

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –Loved your review, I like writing tantalizing, dark poems and stories. Of course I added you to my faves, you're brilliant! Thanks for the comments, glad you like my work! Can't wait for your next review!

Stormrose Dewleaf –Thanks for the review! It's alright, no need to explain, I do the same thing all the time, unless I really like a story and decide to review every chapter I've missed, but I've only done that once. Yes, I was wondering if people would know what abattoir was, and if any bothered to use a dictionary. I wasn't going to put the meaning, and be like: Abattoir means slaughter house, it's a place where they kill cows and there are canals full of blood. What kind of person says that? Thanks!

Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover –Um, well I really don't know what to say to such a nice review! Do you really think I'm better than you? Wow. Just wow! I'll think about the Yami and Yugi story, and believe me, as soon as I get an idea for a one-shot, I will make it and dedicate it to you! Glad you like the story!  
Hey, you've seen Queen of the Damned! I watched that for the second time a few days ago! It's brilliant, isn't it, and Stuart Townsend rocks as Lestat, Tom Cruise in the first movie was pitiful! Have you read the book by any chance?  
Happy Valentine's Day, it's late, I know, but I had to say it!

Well, there you have it! Chapter eight! Wow, it seemed only last week I started this…actually, it was! Wow, time has flown! Eh, as long as it keeps the reviews coming. Review, it makes me happy! And if you flame me I shall sick my Blue Eyes Shining Dragon on you!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	9. Possession of Sweet Innocence

Hi! Sami, Ryou's Hikari here! Um…I was bored, so here's the next chapter! I thought I should make one where there's a hint of shonen ai, but there is hardly any, just a little bit, and implicated yaoi. Hardly graphic at all, but if you do not like gay love, I would leave, or grit your teeth and bear it. The problem is, Bakura is all odd about his feelings to Ryou. Read on!

* * *

I gaze into my sweet hikari's chocolate orbs and silver locks,

And run my fingers through them, the soft side in me he unlocks.

I long to break him, see his face when we join body, mind, soul and heart,

And see his faded, dull, brown eyes when his innocence is broken apart.

And fling my hands around his pale, porcelain and skinny waist,

And see if he will allow me to touch his senses, have a taste.

I see him submitting himself to my harsh and painful arrogance.

What fun it is to taunt him with possession of sweet innocence.

I'd whisper to him, "I love you," to make him come alive again,

Then harshly take those words straight back, only to watch him crumble, then,

As his soft eyes erupt in tears, legs run him through the door,

I yell "I'm sorry, I love you," just to take the words back more.

I slap him across his perfect, tender, elegant, soft face.

The emotion in my light has gone; emptiness is in its place.

And though I do not love my light, I care for him, in a sense.

Or maybe I just like the feeling of possession of sweet innocence.

I hold him close, then push him further than ever away,

And strike him down, then help him up, I have not changed my ways today.

And when he stumbles, when he trips, I pull him oh so close to me.

But I'm the one that tripped him, and Good Ra it was ecstasy,

To see him fall, and hear him cry out when gravity is put to effect.

Am I evil, am I wrong? Well, not in _my_ shadowed aspect.

And though I need him, I care nothing of his fading happiness.

All I care about is being in possession of sweet innocence.

* * *

Well, good? I reckon it's my best chapter, but I'll leave that up to you to review! No flames, otherwise I will send my Blue Eyes Shining Dragon and my Sorcerer of Dark Magic to destroy your house! Or maybe just duel you…eh, whatever!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	10. Darkened Realms

Hi, Sami, Ryou's Hikari here! Erm…I wrote this before school today, and it's about the Spirit of the Ring, with a little mention of Yami, being immortals, and dealing with the Shadow Realm. He's asking people to come to the Shadow Realm with him, any takers? No, honestly, is there anyone reading this that wants to go to the Shadow Realm, besides me? If not…To the Shadow Realm with you! It shall be your worst nightmare! Mwahahahaha! Okay, I need practice at that. How Marik, Bakura and Kaiba do it I'll never know. Anyway, on with the poems! Read, mind slave, read! Sorry, I'm all hyper cause I just read a horror novel…cool!

* * *

As I serenade you with a haunting chorus of shadow ghouls and lonely ghosts,

I throw further away the innocence of my and Yami's peaceful hosts.

They join the song, their darkness grows with every day we live with them,

But we can't leave, and the world is our beautiful, delicate harem.

I'm immortal, Yami too, and we belong in ancient times,

But we are here, and this is now, there are no more dark shadow rhymes.

These pacified dark monsters stray much further to our ghastly crew,

And these dark realms, these shadowed lands, they often get the best of you.

So cast your innocence away and join our gang of murderous immortals,

And thieve and plunder with me using magic, mystic shadow portals.

We own this world, we own the sun, the day and this surrounding night,

We own the dark, we own the moon, the glow, its emanating light.

Come share the darkness with us, and bask in the reverberating screams,

That echo through the shadow realm, and fuel its terrible regimes.

Join me in this shallow world of tricks, lies, and true illusion,

And do not be even slightly swayed by your humble and sad confusion.

Come reclaim your glory, if indeed you had any at all,

Come reclaim your victory, although the turnout may be small.

We bask in shadows bathed in light and never, no matter our pain, cry,

Come bask with us, in this darkness, if you refuse, it's time to die!

* * *

Well, how was it? Good? Please review! It will make me so happy!

Thanks to:

Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover –Wow, what a great review! I am the Queen of Updaters! Wow! Thank you so much! As my first duty I appoint thee second in command! You are the Royal Yaoi Lover of Updating! Okay…I think I am still psychotic from the horror novel I read, but whatever, great review! Thinking about that Yami and Yugi one-shot, I'll get an idea soon! I promise! Thanks!

Stormrose Dewleaf -I don't expect you to write yaoi, everyone has different opinions, and I respect that! Heck, I thought nothing of yaoi until this website, when I first gained a liking for it. Thanks for the review, and your comments on my poem!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	11. Join us in the Darkness

Hi! I was so pleased with the response for the last chapter! Brilliant, thanks! Okay, this is basically about the Spirit of the Ring having a conversation with a rival of his, you can work out who it is very easily. it has occured to me that there is no disclaimer on this story, so to be safe, her it is:  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or the Spirit of the Ring! Don't speak to me, I wish to mourn my loss!

Read on!

* * *

I promise to break every bone in your body when I see you.

I will do every maniacal and evil thing I know how to do.

I will snap your bones and give you a blow to the head.

And by the time I am done with you, you will have become dead.

I will take that throne and melt it, and destroy your gold.

You will be cast down by me, or so it's been foretold.

I will gut you, slice you, kill you, and then your people will,

See what kind of a Pharaoh they had, the one I got to kill.

How could I kill you, you were weaker than they thought.

You had no strength beside you but the allies you had bought.

But now your soul is trapped, like mine, and you're no longer king.

Your soul's inside your puzzle, like mine is in the Ring.

Now you know what it's like, to be forever in the shadow madness.

You are alone, that light of yours can't even understand your sadness.

Prove to me you have what it takes to stay on top of this city.

And be like me, you have to thieve and kill to reign for eternity.

And stop believing in this thing your light taught you, Heart of the Cards.

For me, that piece of trash is meant for foolish men, and total retards.

Do you not see that cards are only pawns in our most destined game?

And even after I've told you all these things will you still think the same?

If being evil, is doing merely what it takes to just survive this.

Then struggle on, for death will never give us its cruel immortal kiss.

Believe in foolish morals, and believe everyone has good.

That's not the way the world thinks, and not how a Pharaoh should.

For those like me, believing in death over life, and skin to knife,

Are still on top, at least unseen, and yours are in continuous strife.

I find it vulgar, and so amusing that you should choose this hollow path.

So take the blood that once you shed, and with its crimson, take a bath.

And I will watch you, covered in the flow of death, the liquid of hate.

And ask you, we are both the same, how is it we cannot relate?

But you are solid; you hold strong, you will not join the evil world,

Of darkness and despair, no rainbows and stories of tree leaves unfurled.

There are no happy endings, no one last chance or second guess.

And though I force you to join our evil plans I'm afraid I must confess,

That our lives are not decent, we have nightmares and disturbances.

While yours is filled with winning duels and commonplace occurrences.

Parade that puzzle, wear the smile, you overconfident Pharaoh.

I'm glad I'll never know the shallow world out there you seem to know.

For it is fake, they all tell lies, and nobody is what they seem.

You choke in there, it feels like you can't breathe, and you can't even scream.

Believe me, even if you haven't yet seen the chaos and the promised lies,

It will get back at you, knock you down, and don't take it down in surprise.

For I was there once, long ago, this modern world that they all lived.

And I'd be very broke if I had a dollar for every kind word given.

Their lies, they crowd up in your head, and make you want to scream and shout.

But no matter how much you can scream you cannot get these nightmares out.

And Pharaoh, just be warned that if you join our darkness, that if you do,

Your days of ruling are long over, and I will never bow to you…

* * *

Well, how was it? I think this is the longest chapter, I don't know. Anyway, thanks goes to:

ttSerenity –Hey, how are you! Great review, I suppose he was a bit abusive, wasn't he? I will keep updating, don't worry! Thanks!

Stormrose Dewleaf –Of course you can come to the shadow realm. I will open up a shadow portal, and it shall give you nightmares beyond your wildest imagination! Mwahaha! I like darkness too…it keeps away the monsters in my head…nah, just kidding! Not about the darkness, about the monsters! It's glad to know there are other psycho's out there…I think…Thanks!

Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover –Thanks for the great review. My secret is, I read my reviews after the owner of this computer lets me on at around 5:30 PM where I am. I open Microsoft Word and type a poem. I go to Fanfic net and upload it, I edit the story. About half a day later the story is on the site. Simple. It takes around twenty minutes or less to do all that. I do it every day though, if I want to get more reviews. I update every day, unless I lack inspiration. That is all it is. As for being busy, this is basically my social life, besides school, and I put off homework, squeezing it in at the last minute. I was once on this site for eleven hours straight. No foods, drinks, sleep or breaks. I am that dedicated to this site. Thanks for the review!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this! Now send me more reviews, my pretties! I shall rule the world with my wonderful reviewers by my side! I shall have endless Marik moments like this! Mwahaha! Sorry, I am hyper today because I had a sugar drink. Excuses, excuses! Oh yeah, flame me and become my mind slave!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	12. UmDarkness?

Hi! This poem isn't that good, but I've been really sick, and being sick makes me a bit lacking in the creativity department. Thanks for the reviews, guys! This poem is about Bakura and the darkness. I have no idea what that means, figure it out yourself! Read on!

* * *

It is emptiness to not eat, sleep or feel.

Not to taste, not to love, is this all real?

I cannot believe my life was that long ago now.

To live again I'd have to capture a mortal body somehow.

I begin to shout, endless, screaming, I yell.

But nobody hears, no one's listening, this world I live in is hell.

Can you breathe in my world? I can't breathe in yours.

I can't see the beauty in it that everyone adores.

But that's the thing, if I am dead, I do not need to breathe.

And still I choke, and so I do not know what to believe.

Can you live this life for me? I'll live your life instead.

Please cast from me immortality, I'd rather just be dead.

Boasting of my talents won't keep me on top for long.

I don't know how you mortals can begin to be so strong.

And though I've called them pitiful, pathetic, foolish, weak.

For all these accusations, I'm ashamed of what I speak.

And do not cry for me, my tale is much too cruel for tears.

Don't say I'm merely mad from all my lonely, tortured years,

Inside the Ring, of gold and lies, illusions in the mist.

Were it to fade away it wouldn't be that highly missed.

I see these people laughing, and I wonder what it's like.

The only laughter I've had is maniacal, after my terror does strike.

Caress me with your happiness, breathe into me the light.

For you emanate so much of it, to save me from my plight.

I fade away to darkness, I cannot bear the black.

And as I pass from world to world there is no turning back.

They expect me to be strong; they expect me to be kind.

But though I'm still aware of truth, my sanity is left behind.

…To wallow in the darkness…

…I swallow up the darkness…

…I can't escape the darkness…

…And it can't escape me…

* * *

Done. Was it alright? I hope so. Anyway, review, and I will respond in the next chapter! And any people that haven't reviewed this yet, go right ahead, I know some of you might be shy about reviewing, like I was when I was first on this site, but I'd really love to hear your thoughts! Flamers will be my bait for catching shadow monsters. No flamers yet though. Hmm, Bakura's getting hungry…

Thanks:

Stormrose Dewleaf –That was really your fave poem? Cool! Yes, psychos must stick together! I don't do well with reality either. They tell me Bakura isn't real…and I send them to the Shadow Realm. Foolish mortals. Yeah, I got a couple of monsters in my life too! I would kill for a vacation to the Shadow Realm. I hope whatever poem you decided to write turned out okay! Thanks!

Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover –It's okay to promote your stories in your reviews, I've done that! Thanks for the review! Yeah, it's not as easy for you, because you're the better writer, with the capability to write longer stories. Oh, about the Yami and Yugi one-shot, I started on the rough copy today; it should be posted in two days or so! It's a bit Valentine Day-ish though. Thanks for the review!

ttSerenity –Yes…the Pharaoh must die. Either that or be mortified. I reckon I'll go up to him, take his Dark Magician card, cut it up, and go "I don't see any heart in this card, do you?" I would love to see the look on his face! HA! Great review! Thanks!

Okay people, thanks for reviewing!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	13. Nothing

Hi! Sami, Ryou's Hikari here! I am still sick; however, I have been much better with my ideas today! I think this is my best chapter, and if you read my other fic, Domino City Karaoke Contest, I posted a brilliant chapter today also! This poem has a hidden trick, see if you can find it! Read on!

**

* * *

**

**I **adore the sense of blood that caresses my insides.

**H**eavenly is the joy of killing, my terror never subsides.  
**A**nd wherever you seek me, I hide in shadows in the gloom.  
**V**ery deadly, I am the immortal that leads you to your doom.  
**E**very whisper, every breathe I take, it is so silent.

**N**othing can stop me from being devious and violent.  
**O**nly my Hikari knows my thoughts inside and out.  
**T**hough he will never tell, he's weak, he cannot scream and shout.  
**H**olding me, he whispers now, how I will take the blame.  
**I**nvigorating, the thought that he is mine and mine to claim.  
**N**ever mind he doesn't care at all, he's standing at death's door.  
**G**rand is the vicious side of him, I hadn't seen before.

**L**ove, I do not feel it, it is not allowed inside me.  
**E**ntity, I have no body, for I am immortality.  
**F**orever I must wander in my silent, cold deprive.  
**T**o walk upon these shadows, it is death just to survive.

**T**ruth, I do not speak it, I do not know its name.  
**O**pen my heart, you'll find what I once was is not the same.

**L**onely, I caress my fear, it is my only friend.  
**I**ntelligently waiting for my celebrated end.  
**V**icious, I am so mortal in the fact that I must kill.  
**E**very stupid fool before me, that interrupts my deadly will.

**F**or when you walk upon my grave, and past my living spirit.  
**O**r when you listen for me, know you are too deaf to hear it.  
**R**emember me, inside your head…Now that I am finally dead…

* * *

Okay, now, to find the twist, read the first letter of every line. Anyway, thanks goes to:

ttSerenity –Thanks for hoping I get better, it really helps to know my readers care about me! Yes, Pharaoh must die! Mwahaha! You're gonna kill him? Before you do, do that thing I mentioned last chapter, you know, take his Dark Magician and cut it up, then go "I don't see any heart in this card, do you?" okay? Please! Thanks!

Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover –Yeah, the story I promised will be posted in at least two days, I'll post it the day after this is updated, which is Sunday here. However, because of the time difference, it may not be up till Monday morning, my time. Glad you liked my poem! Did I update soon? Thanks for the review!

Okay, I just want you to know that you guys have been great reviewers! I have had twenty four reviews for this fic so far! Thanks so much!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	14. Feast of Death

Okay, this chapter is a little bit freakish and disturbing, you might want to skip the second half if you are kind of sensitive, but that's your choice, I guess. I reckon this is my best chapter. Your opinion, I will hopefully find out, if you review me. Anyway, read on!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own YuGiOh, now let me get back to my mind slave torturing!

* * *

I need to breathe, I need to live,

And for all the happiness you give,

It does not reach me, not at all,

I feel no joy, none that I recall.

I have a wish, a wish for death,

But for me the words 'one last breath'

Do not exist, they have no hope,

Please let my tortured soul elope.

And set it free upon the land,

For I, a thief, don't understand,

Why it can never be released,

Until my final breaths have ceased.

And that will never happen, for,

I'm trapped in this immortal war,

Of never dying, but living instead,

But I would much rather be dead.

For when you know the world like me,

A shadow of immortality,

It drives you mad, drives you insane,

To take pleasure in causing pain.

I take a breath, yet I take none,

My happiness, was never won,

And I was left to drown in sadness,

With no one here to stop this madness.

Leave me here, leave me to die,

Those are the pleading words I cry,

And no one knows, nobody hears,

And no one drives away my fears.

My Hikari, my naïve light,

Can never see me through my plight,

All he can do is watch and wait,

Until I hit the devil's gate.

Or if there are no gates of hell,

Nor heavenly angels as well,

I will be sent to nothingness,

And I will rest in happiness.

Happiness that is not mine,

My anger, rage, still reigns divine,

Over my soul, my hallowed mind,

People, to my torture, are blind.

They see not the iron steely chains,

Upon which my arrogance reigns,

Over the lower half of my heart,

That will someday just fall apart.

Can you save me from this wrong fate,

I'd rather think you can't relate,

To this eternal insane life,

Of bleeding wrists upon your knife.

Can you begin to feel my terror,

And can you fix my fatal error,

Of death and torture, pain and fear,

The depression in your mind is mere.

I cannot see why you are sad,

For you, there's lots of death to be had,

For you can die, and I cannot,

And that is nothing's remaining plot.

Upon this anger, inside this rage,

If under 13, you're underage,

To see the bloodshed I endured,

And see this pain that I had cured.

By killing and destroying lives,

Their blood upon my deadly lives,

And though I may regret their loss,

In my sleep, I don't turn or toss.

Why would I? I did not know them,

Were they strong, fearless and honored men,

Or women, brave and fierce and bold,

Or chiefs and merchants, young or old?

I do not see how you could do,

All of these things, oh, how could you,

Take me in your mortal arms,

And keep me from the feared alarms.

Of ringing screams and painful howls,

Of yelping barks, and deadly yowls,

Of hells feared devils, the devils hounds,

Corrupt you with their painful sounds.

But if hell does not truly exist,

Whose shadow is that in the mist,

That's striding to us, in the gloom,

Will we be sent right to our doom?

But there's the person, there's the boy,

To save us from our fearful ploy,

My Hikari, my precious Ryou,

The silver light, my face you drew.

Upon your own, and held me soft,

And kept me safe, kept me aloft,

My light has come to rescue us,

And over you, he'll surely fuss.

For when I entered his sweet thought,

Oh, how we bickered, how we fought,

But in the end, I won the deal,

So we agree, you are our meal.

We'll feast upon you, how you taste,

We ravish you, and in our haste,

We softly caress you, before we feast,

Halves of one great ravenous beast.

Now you are dead, andhave entereddeath,

So draw that non-existing breath,

You've joined us; you came back with me,

To join in immortality.

* * *

Erm, was that psychotic, or what? I'm sorry if that unnerved some people! Oh well, my fic, my poems!

Thanks:

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –I'm sorry I didn't reply to this, but I got your review after I posted! I'm so sorry! I'm really glad you like them! I love shadows and darkness! I suppose I do portray Bakura differently, but it'd be boring if he was the same every time, I guess. I know about catching up with reading, writing fics really keeps you busy, but I still go and read the new fics every day, when I get time.  
Thanks!

ttSerenity –I know I update fast, I've apparently been crowned the queen of updating by one of my other reviewers! I feel so honored…Anyway, I suppose it is a bit sad that he has nothing left to live for, but then again, he isn't exactly living, is he? Well, actually, he is living! Living a death…  
Please, no more science terms, I hate science, it bores me out of my mind, and I get so bored with year 8 science! I want to burn stuff, or grow crystals! We hardly get to use the burners! Gah, I get so mad with that! Thanks for the review!

Okay guys, thanks for the reviews, keep reviewing! I'm gonna try and update again tomorrow, but only if I get ideas, because all the stuff I've posted for the last three chapters I've had to make up on the spot, and that's a worry!

Anyway, thanks!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	15. Your Best Friend

Hi guys! Look, I'm really not feeling well, so I just want to warn you this isn't my best work, but if you could read it and review it that would really brighten my day! This is about the Spirit of the Ring looking back on his childhood and his ancient life. Read on.

* * *

Look at me in the corner there,

How weak and pitiful I look.

My eyes tremble under my white hair,

As my body shakes, yes, Ra, it shook.

And I began to cry as I watched the war,

Upon my village, my family.

What did the Pharaoh attack us for?

And why were we so crucially,

Part of the Items Millennium,

That took our lives, took our death?

Where was this place that I had come,

To rest my legs and pause my breath?

They taught me how to thieve,

And the scared boy was no more.

I now knew what to believe,

And why my heart was so sore.

Upon the death of my innocence,

I swore revenge upon my foe.

And through my solid arrogance,

No one saw the torture below.

My screaming soul, it writhed inside,

And I would never let it out.

And as a thief, I had to hide,

And I could never cry or shout.

For enemies lurked all around,

In the bushes, trees and they all knew,

How to walk without a sound,

And they would make quick work of you.

They hid and waited for my troop,

Of thieves and robbers, men so brave.

And ambushed my forbidden group,

There were very few that I could save.

But I rebuilt, I stood again,

And as for thieving, I was king.

I took all the bitter pain,

Like I do now inside the Ring.

Yet no one ever sees me,

I lurk inside the purest mind.

And though it really needs me,

It would rather I be left behind.

So while you watch the sobbing boy,

With eyes so fearful, terror imminent,

And clutch your worn out childhood toy,

Remember the boy was confidant,

Once the chaos had to end.

Remember the fearful merriment,

And remember, I'm death, your best friend…

* * *

Well, that's about it. Please review! Thanks:

Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover –Hey Rin! Glad you liked the chapter! I update too fast? Sorry, but I like to keep the readers satisfied, I hate it when authors don't update stories for months. Once, one authoress did that, and when she did update she ended it that chapter, and it was a cop-out because she was sick of the story and couldn't be bothered making it a lot better. I do NOT want to be like her! Anyway, thanks for the review! By the way, I'm extra glad you liked my story for you! I put it up a bit earlier, just because I knew you couldn't wait to see it. My little one-shot for you got me seven reviews in one day, thanks!  
I owe you! You were, naturally, the first reviewer for it! Everyone liked it, and a few people said they hoped you liked it too! Thanks!

Stormrose Dewleaf –Hey Stormrose! I'm glad you thought that the last chapter was cool! I don't think it unnerved anyone, if it did, they didn't review. Thanks for the review!

ttSerenity –Glad you liked it, and that you picked out your fave line! My personal fave was: 'of hells feared devils, the devils hounds, Corrupt you with their painful sounds.'  
By the way, did you add that science remark to spite me? What is with the acid, woman? Gah! No offense, but it drives me mad. Thanks for the review!

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –Brilliant review! You like long and psychotic? Cool, so do I! Oh well, I know about the links not being shown properly. I get so annoyed when I can't get to one of my fave fics because the link is down. It really makes me angry…Glad you liked chapter thirteen and fourteen.  
Don't apologize for your little bit of ranting, it made the review better! I like little rants! Thanks!

Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I've got the best reviewers in the world!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	16. I am

Hey! I've decided to update about twelve hours earlier than usual, it's like six thirty in the morning where I am and I'm tired as anything! Still sick and I hate it. This chapter is dedicated to Flidar, who reviewed so many times, and inspired me to write this poem. Thanks! Read on!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own YuGiOh, Bakura or Ryou. I own a light, but it's a different sort of light than what Bakura's talking about.

* * *

I am the shadow that watches while you fall asleep.  
I am the shadow that through darkness shall creep.  
I am the shadow that keeps you safe through the night.  
I am the shadow that loves you, and you are my light.

I am the darkness that when you're scared holds your hand.  
I am the darkness that nobody could ever understand.  
I am the darkness, and yet, half of me seems so bright.  
I am the darkness that needs you, and you are my light.

I am the thief that can see you, while to me, you are blind.  
I am the thief who would leave all your sanity behind.  
I am the thief that has nothing, except this cruel plight.  
I am the thief that ravishes you, and you are my light.

I am the spirit that possesses you, and makes you feel pain.  
I am the spirit that makes you feel lonely once again.  
I am the spirit that may leave you tonight.  
I am the spirit that holds you, and you are my light.

I am the killer who frees you, and keeps you with me.  
I am the killer who confines you in jealousy.  
I am the killer who stopped killing to make you feel alright.  
I am the killer who keeps you, and you are my light.

I am the sinner who loves you more than anything I know.  
I am the sinner who's blind from your emanating glow.  
I am the sinner who, against you, I had to fight.  
I am the sinner that loves you, and you are my light.

* * *

There you have it! Anyway, I'll make this quick. Thanks goes to:

Flidar –You reviewed like, nine times! Okay, I'll start from your first review and work my way up.

It was really eleven days since I started this thing? Wow, seems like longer. I'm really glad you liked them! I cannot believe I made you cry, and you thought it was Kura's best poem! Wow, thanks! I'm really glad you love the Ryou and Bakura pairing, they're my fave pairing too! They belong together. An angel and a demon. He is possessive about Ryou, you're right, and he's in denial. I know, I hate the one review per chapter rule! Once I accidentally pressed send review without having written anything and afterwards I couldn't go back and review that chapter! Gah! Yeah, those death glares are dangerous; you want to watch out for those. They do understand each other, at least a little bit. But they both lived in the same millennia; died in the same millennia…it all works out. No, I don't think Kura would ever bow to Pharaoh. You're addicted? Wow! No ones ever said that they're addicted to my poems! Thank you so much! By the way, I ADORED that little skit with Bakura and Ryou and you, and the expensive immortality water! I hope you both caught Ryou so he can be with Bakura. One more thing, can I have some immortality water, so I can be with them? I am Ryou's Hikari, after all! They could not be whole without me. About that story you were thinking of, I would LOVE it if you used my poems! You are welcome to every one of them as long as you give me credit! Don't worry, you spelt unconsciously right.

If you want me to help you, I'm sure I could, only how could you get the story to me? Do you want me to email you with my email address, because my email isn't displayed on my bio, so you'd have to wait for my email first if that's the case. By the way, where do you live? Your bio is completely empty, no writing. There is a minimum age for being an authoress, you have to be thirteen, but don't worry, loads of people are underage on this site, and I might be one of them, you never know…Thanks for all the great reviews! I took up more space in your review response than in my poem! Scary!

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –I'm really happy you liked it; I like my poems to be dark and intriguing. Sorry about keeping you up any longer than you should be. Thanks for the review!

Sakina The fallen Angel –Hey Sakina! I'm so excited to get a review from you! How have you been? Poor you, you have exams? It's times like that; when other people have exams that I say "It's good to be young!" I'll keep writing. If you don't want death to be your best friend, death will gladly go away, if you just ask it. You're being unjailed on Thursday? YAY! Can't wait! Did you get my last email? Email me! Thanks for the review!

Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover –Really, you wanted to be the first reviewer to your story that much? I cannot wait for the Bakura and Ryou story! Thanks for hoping I get better! I need it, I'm still sick today. Thanks so much for the review. I'd keep writing, but my mum no longer lets me stay on the computer past seven in the morning, and that has already passed. Bye!

I got a LOT of reviews! Thanks guys! You're all the best reviewers in the world! Oh, and check out my other fic, Domino City Karaoke Contest!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	17. King of Thieves, King of Games

Okay, I'm still kinda sick, and tired, but I updated for you! This is kind of more about the Pharaoh then the Spirit of the Ring, but it was the only thing I could think of right now. Read on!

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing but this poem, YuGiOh isn't mine.

* * *

King of Thieves and King of Games,

Both are kings and both have names.

One's a Robber, one's a Duellist,

But one thing's sure, the thief's the coolest!

He steals from tombs with such poise and grace,

No one hears him, no footsteps left to erase.

Whereas the King of Games is so,

Caught up in his duels with Seto,

He cannot see what's going on,

And sooner or later, before too long,

The Thief King will destroy this fool,

Who happened to beat him in a duel,

And knock his precious light far out.

And the Thief won't let him scream and shout,

When everything hits right back home,

The King is grand, the Thief's alone.

Because he chose the evil dark,

And stole in shadows, a perfect lark.

In the middle of the night in a shadow land,

Came his thoughts, and nobody could understand,

Why he thought what he, thought, loneliness, tears,

And how no one was there to erase his fears.

But one child heard, his precious light,

And he would be the shining knight,

That saved the thief from his salvation,

With his silent, graceful emanation.

The Thief cares not that he's afraid,

And all the commands he has obeyed,

Were worthless, now, it doesn't matter.

Life or death, he chose the latter.

Would you choose death, my poor Games King?

A death time of living inside the Ring?

Or would you choose life, deaths only muzzle,

Memories erased inside the Millennium puzzle.

You would choose life, the easy way,

To you, the temptation does not sway,

But think about that Thief with the curse,

He can never ride in deaths eternal hearse.

While you are the last remaining Pharaoh,

You belong in Egypt, go back to Cairo!

And stop harassing our King, our Thief,

He reigns supreme, that's our belief.

But you will never see the point,

The Thief you never did anoint,

We lavish, we praise him far over you!

See what you've made your own people do?

We cried for safety, you brought us none,

But he brought as darkness, power he'd won,

And we claimed that power as our own.

Did you ever guess? You should have known,

That we would rise above you, and take you by the throat.

Once we had crushed you, you'd have no more power left to gloat.

Oh save us, from your desperate eyes, we do not care at all!

You only say you'll save us when we fight and stand up tall.

We're threats to you, we must admit, its sad how things must be,

But the Thief King showed us power that was our true destiny.

So now we have to say goodbye, my Pharaoh, we depart.

Goodbye, and before we go, here's a sword aimed at your heart.

* * *

Done. Please review! I would love it if you did!

Thanks:

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –Glad you liked it! Bakura is awesome when he's being possessive! Yeah, I'm a lot more alert at night too, unless I'm sick, like now, in which case I'm always tired, but I do my best thinking at night, so yeah…Thanks for the review!

Stormrose Dewleaf –I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for your review! Yeah, I reckoned they were good verses! I love it when people tell me what parts you liked, it helps!

Okay guys, I really want some more reviews, otherwise this fic will be delayed. I'm asking for three reviews this time, okay? Three reviews and no chapter until I get them! Two reviews just won't cut it, I'm sorry, but people read this and don't review it, I know that this is getting more readers than that, so don't be afraid to review, okay?

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	18. This is life

Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been feeling terrible. Gah, I hate being sick. Anyway, this is the best I could come up with today. Read on!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the greatest anime ever created in history, simply because Kazuki Takahashi created it first.

* * *

Blood, symbol of the dying life and darkness in the heart.

Thoughts, the things that run before your brain, then slowly fall apart.

Pain, the thing my light knows more of then your feeble mind can know.

Love, the thing that never finds my heart, and always finds the pharaoh.

Crushed, the feeling of the unity in the village he destroyed.

Dead, the thing you will so quickly be if you get me annoyed.

Lust, the bloodlust running through my mind, the passion running through yours.

Fear, the very step you take before you cross my thresholds doors.

Gods, Ra and Anubis, Seth and Isis, and others like Bastet and Osiris.

Fright, it enters your thoughts, infects them like an ever-spreading virus.

Cruel, the thing I mask as my façade upon you bleeding foolish mortals.

Life, the death and curse I and the pharaoh share, as long dead, lost immortals.

Edge, the thing to which you hang while I begin to saw off your hand.

Gone, your hand is lost; you've dropped the edge and then fallen down to land.

Light, I never see it, do you though? It passes through my dark shadow.

Dark, it captures me, enraptures me, and strikes my heart like a golden arrow.

Seen, a thing I could not be while I robbed tombs as a lowly thief.

Lost, the thing I made the meaning of your long dead and gone belief.

Pure, a name I could not find in your angelic, gentle fallacy.

Hell, the name I game my fallacy, a demonic curse that consumes me.

Rage, the feeling that courses through the black and throbbing mind tumors.

Sane, a thing I'm not considered, according to the pathetic rumors.

Deaf, you must be deaf, if my screams of death you cannot hear.

Blind, if you can't see, what difference would it make if your world were to disappear?

Mute, you cannot speak, or scream as I strip you of your skin and bone.

Lamed, you seem to not be able to walk, and others do, leaving you alone.

Come, to join me in my mockery of all things precious, all things good.

Leave, but if you do, you're never coming back, are we understood?

* * *

Well, that's about all I can think of at ten pm at night, so I better go before my mother kills me for being up so late when I'm sick! Review, please, and maybe I'll get better!

Thanks:

ttSerenity –Acid, honestly. Glad you loved the poem, and I will keep writing! Thank you!

Stormrose Dewleaf –No, no, no, I'm NOT going to kill Yami, Bakura is, okay? I am not going to be responsible for the end of YuGiOh! No way! I haven't seen the episode when he lost Yugi's soul, but I've seen the trailer of it on YuGiOh dot com. It looks so sad, plus I've seen pictures of Yami screaming when that happened, it looks heartbreaking. Thanks for the review, bye!

Flidar –Wow, Germany? Cool! Now I've got friends in America, England AND Germany! To get your bio up, just go to the settings section of your page where you upload storied, or when you upload stories (you haven't yet) and go to the big section where you write things and press save settings. I hope that explained it. Yay, I can be immortal with my two lovers! Kura and Ryou, here I come to spend eternity with you! YAY! Thanks! I wouldn't stop this fic, don't worry. I'll have a look at that song you talked about. Bye!

Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover –See you Rin, you will be greatly missed from now until the time when you get back! Bye!

Esther'nEra-guardians-ofChaos –I'm really glad you liked that chapter, please keep reviewing! I liked that part too! I'll definitely keep it up! Thanks for the review!

Okay, my time is up, bye!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	19. Exorcism

OMG! This chapter is so freaky! Okay, this chapter contains some disturbing stuff, seriously, take caution! I'm sorry if anyone does get disturbed, but don't blame me, I was in the middle of reading The Exorcist when I wrote this! Read on, and this poem has a twist!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own YuGiOh, but I do own this interesting poem!

**

* * *

**

**I** believe that death will always win over life, and I shall take you as the proof

**A**nd when I am done with you, I shall leave your bloody carcass on the roof.  
**M**ortals like you know nothing but greed, happiness, and the feeling of being free.

**G**rand parties and rich lifestyles are nothing and nowhere to me.  
**O**nly I can see you struggle inside, and I will release your pain  
**I** only wish to warn you, it might hurt, and make you go insane.  
**N**ever look back, if you refuse, you may be taken to a cursed place.  
**G**oing insane shall make people cringe at the sight of your exorcised face.

**T**ry to scream as I slit your throat, go on, no one will hear you.  
**O**ne chance to escape is all you'll get, so you don't want to waste it, do you?

**K**illing you was fun, but I found it to be only a dream, an illusion.  
**I** couldn't hide my disappointment, my regret and my confusion.  
**L**eft to reminisce about the way your blood tasted, the way it crawled.  
**L**eave you here, I must, and they find your body cold, stiff and sprawled.

**Y**ou never saw it coming, you naïve mortal, scum of the Earth.  
**O**h sure, say you never got to prove yourself, but it only shows what you're really worth.  
**U**nderstand me clearly when I say there is no coming back from the dark.

**S**weet light shall be locked away from you, my innocent, pure hearted lark.  
**O**racle, I am the thief of the night and ever remaining betrayal.

**W**hen I come across your doorstep, of me, you should have a decent portrayal.  
**A**nger me and watch me fume, watch me scream and yell.  
**T**here is no time to take back your words before I send you to my Shadowed hell.  
**C**an you hear the silent alarm of raven's through the sky?  
**H**ow could you, all mortals are deaf, and bind, and mute and lame.

**O**nly few are different, but the rest, they're all the same.  
**U**nderdog, you won't be missed; inside the world you call your home.  
**T**ruth, beauty and freedom gone, you find your thoughts are all alone.

**A**nd when I call upon your door, I take upon myself to end your life.  
**N**ever keep your back turned, for you don't see me with my knife.  
**D**estroying you is my future, while robbing was my past.

**D**o not forget, if you die, your death will never be the last.  
**O**r if you choose to kill me instead, you'll find your fears come true.

**N**ot only am I immortal, but I have now taken over you.  
**O**nly Satanist and possessors can be left to live in cruel fated peace.  
**T**error and chaos, I send to you, and you are broken, piece by piece.

**L**et the fear consume you, it is not that bad a deadly fate.  
**E**manating from your once pure heart are thoughts to which I don't relate.  
**A**mong the halls of lies and truth, you find your soul has been broken.  
**V**ivacious and arousing, I see your dark side has awoken.  
**E**very body hears you now, they see you, and we will kill them all.

**Y**et please, do not, believe your dead, I've left you very much alive and tall.  
**O**h, but you are possessed by my cursed devils, and you can never flee, escape.  
**U**nder pressure, you explode, and I catch your torn and tattered cape.  
**R**oaming through the fields I come across your house one fated day.

**D**estined to be the time I make my final swipe, and you obey.  
**O**h follow through the darkness, my apprentice, my hated slave.  
**O**nly I can kill you, and there is no one left you love to save.  
**R**emember that I rescued you from lies, and that fake happiness.  
**S**till, it never matters that I have destroyed your innocence.

**U**ndead, the living calls your name, now you're the one that's deaf and blind.  
**N**ever underestimate the power of death, and the life left behind.  
**L**eft behind was my life, so I cannot find what you can miss.  
**O**h, come to deaths eternal kiss.  
**C**an you even stand all of this?  
**K**ill you; bleed you, in pain you hiss!  
**E**ver falling into this abyss.  
**D**eath is now your eternal bliss!  
****

* * *

Okay, was that freaky or what! Okay, if you have not found the twist, read every first letter in a line, going down. It should spell out a message.

Thanks:

Flidar –Gah! Nooo, Thief King is mine! And Ryou! And I like Bakura too! I cannot choose between them! Oh…okay, you can have Akefia (Thief King from ancient Egyptian past life of Bakura) I'm pouting cutely right now though, and pulling the puppy eyes to make you give him back! Your bio's up! YAY! I read it. Hey, and what do you mean, poor guys? They love me! I understand them, I tolerate Bakura killing and stealing souls, and Ryou being in denial, protecting Ryou, and I keep them both from fighting, so there! Thanks though, for sending Ryou and Kura over to me! We had LOTS of fun. (Wink, wink!) We also discussed the importance of a Change of Heart card in a game of Duel Monsters. Thanks!

Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover –You liked the chapter? Awesome! Glad you reviewed, even if it was short, but I understand you didn't have much time. Thanks!

Stormrose Dewleaf –You can't change the name of YuGiOh! I gasp at the very thought of it! And it's not called YuGiOh because of Yugi, in Japanese, YuGiOh means King of Games. No Tea-oh, me no likey, hide me from Friendship freak! Gah! In today's episode she was duelling a penguin! How stupid! I'm surprised that my work hasn't been affected by my being sick this week. I'm glad, though, I don't want to lose reviewers! Thanks for the review!

ttSerenity –That is actually your fave word? Okay, backing away. Nah, it's okay, it's just science sucks, no offence. YuGiOh, duel, Bakura, Ryou, Akefia, Yugi, Yami, Seto, Marik, Joey and Noah are my fave words! Yeah, Australia is awesome! We have the best Talk show, too! Rove Live! Rove Live rocks, too bad you can't see it. And Australian Idol is cool, too. When I'm sixteen, I want to audition, but I have four years before that! No fair! And there is the Sydney Opera House, not that I've been. In Adelaide, where I live, we are apparently 'The city of churches,' which would be great of I was Christian, but I'm not. Anyway, thanks for the review!

Love you all! Bye!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	20. You

New chapter, nothing new, I don't own YuGiOh, now read, I'm blank as to what to write here.

* * *

Exorcism of the shadowed mind, I cast myself into your life.

Criticism is the shield I hide behind; I throw my vengeance in my knife.

I am in the living realm, too bright a color, and too strong a scent.

I have killed so many people, it is so hard to regret or even lament.

Upturned I am defeated, while divided I take half the shares.

But I walk silent as the night, so watch out, I'll catch you unawares.

Can you be courageous, a hero to all, can you be the one that is brave?

Or will you just run away, like the coward you are, and there's no one you save?

Bend my will, break my back, I will snap back again and again.

I can twist in every way; I can take any amount of pain that will remain.

Erratic brainwaves cross my thoughts, confusing me and I clutch my head.

I wait for your eruptions to cease, but they keep growing louder instead.

I killed my victims months ago and never got to see you leave.

Hikari, precious angel of mine, I loved you so, and please believe,

I kill for you, I live for you, I die for you, I give for you.

I cry for you, I scream for you, and you leave me with nothing to do,

But break my body, bit by bit, waiting for the apocalypse,

When we will; standing hand in hand, fall into the deep abyss.

I cry each night, Hikari mine, I love you dearly, let me go.

I promise not to hurt your friends, and maybe even let live the Pharaoh!

But please, just love me, like I secretly love you, my light.

Only then will I be happy, only then my passions set alight.

But as you fade away, my light, I knew you had gotten too close to my heart.

So presently, I crumble, because of you, my world had fallen apart.

* * *

Um, that's about it for today, folks! Sorry, that's all I can honestly come up with. Oh well, please review!

Thanks:

ttSerenity –Oh, I'm sorry for writing an acrostic poem, but it was more like a poem that had a hidden message rather than an acrostic. Oh well, glad you liked it anyway! Ooh, has American Idol started yet? We're gonna watch it, us Australians, it gets sent here! Unfortunately, we missed the year Kelly Clarkson won. Damn, she was the best out of Ruben and Fantasia. We missed Ruben too, but oh well. What's the twist with this years American Idol? Are you a good singer, if you wanted to audition, you have to be good! Thanks for the review!

Flidar –Unfortunately, the email hasn't reached me, so I've got no idea why, the link I sent you was perfectly fine…damn! Oh well, I'm happy you liked the poem! I liked that line too! Thanks for the review!

Stormrose Dewleaf –Ugh, if Ice Tea makes you jumpy, I shall avoid it from now on. Anzu means apricot? Ew, what a bad name for a character! She's so friend-shippy, they should have named her something to do with friends! But Tea is still spelled like tea! I've been looking for Japanese words around the net, too, and on this very sight I found a really pretty Japanese lullaby! Thanks for the review!

Until you read again, goodbye!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	21. Light, Hikari, Precious

Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter, and I hope you all like it, it took my half an hour to think up! Please review after this. I think my poems are getting more angsty, don't you? It's probably because I read The Exorcist on Thursday. Eh, that book corrupts people, so I blame it! Oh, read on!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own YuGiOh, but soon I shall own a copy of The Exorcist, mentioned above. I love that book, it's cool, but I do not recommend anyone reading it, it is so disturbing!

* * *

It's electrifying, isn't it, the taste of steel and iron bars,

That press against your wrists to give you permanent and lethal scars?

I am not the lock that frees you, so around my cell you must peruse,

If you are to escape the Shadow Realm, and figure out why I abuse.

I was tormented and tortured, two things so similar I cannot,

Even tell the difference, my indifference you cannot spot.

Why leave me here, when you can find my link inside the dark?

Why do I even bother with these called friends by my precious lark?

For they don't understand me, and I am screaming in my heart,

Of better days and stolen goods, but those days have fallen apart.

Now I am a mere spirit, and I see inside your soul, your mind.

Emanation, resonation, I cannot see their likes defined,

As more than just imaginary, light and dark, I fear are so,

Similar, and yet so different, me and Ryou, the brat and the Pharaoh.

Entwined by fates cruel hand that cuts the lifelines, weaves our lives.

These Gods aren't mine, and neither is the blood upon my knives.

I scream and beg, I beg and scream, they hear, oh Ra, they hear me here!

But no one lifts a hand to help; they all want me to disappear.

Even you, my precious light, you wanted me to go away,

But I would never leave you, I'm sad to say: I'm here to stay.

Envelope your worries in that blood stained envelope,

And give it up, your crimson and pain, cannot, will not, ever elope!

I sang you once, my haunting song, the chapter in the linking truth,

But you were deaf, you could not hear, you're such a naïve, pure-hearted youth.

So as you file that envelope, away inside the draw just here,

Please be aware, that it stays there, and does not go to sister dear.

I summon up a cursed and ancient stunning form of an exorcist,

To pull me far away from you, and make it so I don't exist.

Oh Ryou, please keep me safe from all that tattered pain and hollow harm.

Away from sirens and hells hounds, away from that ringing alarm,

That tells me my time is nearly over; I am bound to leave this Earth.

But please keep hold of me; I never got to prove my worth!

Aghast, I see you cringe in fear, and walk away, step upon floor,

And throw open your worn and bloody, painful, hallowed, wooden door.

You run away, I cry out: STOP! But still you run, and I can see,

That no one knows where you have gone, oh no, my light, not even me,

Please fly away, and return here so safe and humble, warm and sound.

I know you'll have a better life when my chaos and I are not around.

But please remember, I care for you, and need you more than you may think.

I could not keep you held in here, for I noticed you were about to sink.

Now you are gone, I pine for you, and wish you were right here beside,

While I hang silently above your brightly lit, unused bedside.

Oh please come get me, as I fade away from loss and bitter mourning.

I told you I had need of you, but you would never heed my warning.

So now I rot and wait in hell, because of you, I'm doomed to die.

Not physically, for I'm immortal, but mentally, my death is nigh.

And I want you there, when I do fade, to hold my hand and stroke my face.

And when I pass, my precious light, you will be doomed to take my place.

* * *

Well, there you have it, a long poem with mainly angst. Hope you all enjoyed! Please review; flamers shall be sent to my demons.

Thanks:

ttSerenity –I'm so happy you loved it! I rather liked that line too, however I preferred: But break my body, bit by bit, waiting for the apocalypse, when we will; standing hand in hand, fall into the deep abyss. I thought it was the best line. What is the American Idol twist, the one they keep advertising? They say it's like no other Idol we've seen before; do you know what it is? Any singers you want me to look out for? I'd imagine you are good, people like you and I normally are, but I'll have to actually hear you sing, because I'm a really good judge of singer; I've predicted the last two Australian Idols. Oh wait, there have only been two…oh, have you seen the movie Hide and Seek? Random question… Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better, but I still have a bad cough. Thanks for the review!

Flidar –I'm sure whatever you write can be good; even I make mistakes, so it's not an unnatural thing! I hope your mail can reach me eventually; try sending me another one, a test one, to see if I receive it. You can have confidence if you just believe in yourself, and getting reviews really helps, so try out a one-shot or something before you go into a multi-chapter, and see what response reviewers have for you. Hey, this was my second fic, and look how far it's come! Twenty one chapters and sixty three reviews! Is your sister really that horrible? If so, I pity you. She's older than you, right? I'm the oldest person under eighteen in my family, and I'm not even an official teenager yet. Oh sorry, I'm ranting, aren't I? Anyway, thanks for the review, and take it from me: You're better than you think!

Stormrose Dewleaf –Hey Stormrose! I reckon the lines you liked were cool, out of those I liked the second one you put, but if you really want to know what my fave was, check ttSerenity's response. It was ten at night when you reviewed? Cool! Anyway, thanks Stormrose, and thanks Aurora, for reviewing my story! I'll try to keep writing Bakura poems as long as I can, and I WILL, until my mind runs our of ideas, which hopefully will not happen; I'm aiming for forty of fifty chapters…Thanks!

Esther'nEra-guardians-ofChaos –Darkly sweet…I love that comment! I'm glad you loved it! Thanks so much for reviewing!

You guys have been great reviewers, and to anyone who has ever reviewed this, you people are awesome and have supported me a lot more than you know! Thank you all so much! (Hands out YuGiOh posters)

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	22. Opposites kill

Hi everyone! Short chapter, I'm sorry, but I'm really running out of ideas for this fic, but I promise as soon as I get inspiration, I will write a really long poem! Read on!

_Disclaimer: _I own not this thing called YuGiOh, now go away lawyers or I shall feed you to the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, blind you with the Pyramid of Light, blast you with the Sorcerer of dark Magic, and sick a Watapon on you!

* * *

Like snowdrops in the sun I melt away inside this hourglass,

That determines how long I stay with you, and how much time shall pass,

Before I fade to darkness, and I will not ever come back.

I have nothing here to keep me from the transformation; here to black.

Anything I'll give can take you by surprise, and steal your soul.

The place I left you in has left, and your heart is a gaping hole,

Of nothingness, I pass this time by giving out my doses of depression.

While all the time I cast you further into your silent repression.

My obsession with life is like yours is with death;

My possession of souls is like yours is with breath.

We are opposites; both you and I, we're together; dark and light.

My aim's to keep you screaming, while yours is to see that all's alright.

We grow together, learn together, and we are bound always together,

And thus we shall remain in this harmony forever.

Amass in thousands by the gates, they will,

To see you cry, and to see me kill.

Kill souls, kill you, kill us, kill me, kill them, kill everything,

I killed us all, and then my soul went back into the Millennium Ring.

* * *

Please review, I was really disappointed with the number of reviews for this chapter, and if that number keeps up, I shall not continue this fic any longer! There are more people reading than there are reviewing, so if you truly like this fic, review! I am expecting three reviews, or no chapter!

Thanks:

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –I received your review after I posted the last chapter, and I apologize for not responding. I am glad you enjoyed the Exorcist one, I loved that too. I don't know about writing freestyle…we'll see. Thanks for the review!

Stormrose Dewleaf –I liked that line too, I thought it was good! Poor Aurora, having to deal with you being angsty. Thanks for the review, please review again.

Computerfreak101 –I'm really glad you love all these poems, please keep reviewing! I am happy you thought I was laying out Bakura's soul, and that they were so touching. Thanks for the review!

**People, only ONE of those reviews were for the last chapter, I really need more reviews! They give me inspiration and motivation to write! Please review!**

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	23. Murderous Mind

Hi guys! I still wasn't that satisfied with the reviews, but I will take it. This chapter is long then last chapter, and I hope you like it!

* * *

A twist in the plot; your time's run out, I wonder if you'll make it.

When time has to stop, we have to shout, life's there but I can't take it.

Erotic tales of blood and gore are floating through my head.

The victims as I act them out, fall at my feet; they're dead.

Oh all the prayers you and my precious naïve light do ever say,

Will never help to keep me chained; they cannot drive my soul away.

Pretending death is easy is the biggest chore I'll ever have now,

And though I do not sleep at night, I get my peace and calmness somehow.

I ravish Ryou, I torture you, but in the end there's nothing left to do.

These moans of pained and terrified souls stick to me like superglue.

Caress your fears; they fly away, to a better time, a better place,

While I endure the worst of death, that wipe the smiles right off my face.

Oh calmness, does it reach me? I cannot tell one single bit.

And bruises, they don't faze me, though they're my lights; it's him I hit.

Blood is nice, when it is fresh, but cold it tastes so sour,

For I drink only as the victim reaches its final hour.

Falling darkness, I am lost, a shadow in the cornered lots,

And as my heart untangles, it cannot seem to free those knots,

Of death and torture, they remain, and so I murder, so I kill.

I would rather be like my light, but my pride is my iron will.  
Terror flees your mind by day, by night it kills your pride,

And no one who cares about you knows just how you really feel inside.

I am like you, emotionless, and so I'd hurt them without care.

Will you join me in the massacre of those you love; will you join me if you dare?

On lonely nights, when I get colder than I've ever been before,

I have a light; he's always there, to shine his light on every door.

The tremors run throughout my soul, and earthquake of the mind is coming here,

And if it hits you in the heart, your body, soul and mind will disappear.

My murders can never be proven by mere forensic evidence,

But only by my light, and if he tells, he surrenders his innocence.

Evading me is futile; he gave it up long ago and left it behind.

Now he is broken, he is scarred, and there's no way we can rewind.

Enough's enough; I cry and beg, my pride can never answer.

My soul remains so cold and cruel; the silent necromancer.

How can you see, I thought I'd left you in the cold, lost and delirious?

You ask how I can laugh, when the things at hand are oh so serious.

Please believe, I mean so well, but my body won't obey,

(It's not as though I even have a body anyway!)

But Ra gave me this strength, but I cast him aside forever,

But ask me to give up my pride, I cannot do that; I will never,

Stop believing in my soul, and though it helps me break apart,

I do not care, the things I stole, were more than just your dying heart.

They were daggers, knives, and sometimes swords, and why would I need those, you ask?

Well, I needed good protection; robbing tombs is such a dangerous task.

Evidently, it seems I have won; my pride at least, fell far away,

When I rescued my light, when he was duelling the Pharaoh on that day.

Entreaties are so useless, for nothing you give can satisfy,

Unless you choose to give your soul, so I should live, and finally breathe my last and die.

But you will suffer the curse I own, and that is very hard to bear.

You want this immortality? I see you nodding, standing there.

My mortal fool, you do not want this Ra-Damned curse, this bloody plight.

So mortal, it would not be wise, for you to be brave and lie to me tonight.

* * *

Done, and I hoped you all liked it! Do not forget to review, and any flamers (there haven't been any yet) will be mind puppets to distract random shadow beasts.

Thanks:

Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover –Hey Rin! I'm really glad you liked all the chapters! Yep, I updated, but it wasn't the same without your reviews! Having someone telling you how great you are at updating really makes you WANT to update, as opposed to HAVING to update! Thanks for the reviews!

ttSerenity –Okay, no more snowdrops, I sincerely apologize, I was merely lacking ideas for that chapter. So you don't know the American Idol twist yet? OK, that's fine, just wondering. Hey, did you see that fat guy who sounds EXACTLY like a woman when he talks? He was the one that went: "Oh gosh…" and it was so hilarious watching that add with him! Trust me; you do not want to read The Exorcist. Are you Christian? Because if you are, then you ESPECIALLY shouldn't read the book; I showed it to a Christian friend, and they were disgusted with the pages I showed them! (Pages 182 to 184, possibly the most disturbing chapters in the book) Hey, I didn't know the father was Charlie until they actually SAID it, so I am more oblivious! Thanks for the review!

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really enjoyed getting them! I am sorry if I missed anybody, I'm sorry, you must have sent it after I posted this.

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	24. What is the answer?

Hi guys! Yep, you guessed it, it's another chapter. And I have also received a couple of comments about people thinking about reading The Exorcist, don't! Trust me, it is extremely disturbing, the book is rated R and so is the movie! It is really sick, the girl does kinky things with a crucifix and there is mention of the "C" word in there like ten times, so I do not want to corrupt any readers. Now, for those who will not listen to me, fine, go ahead, and Stormrose, the author is William Peter Blatty. Happy? Now, on with the chapter, read on!

_Disclaimer: _Am I wealthy, amazing at drawing and a man? I think not, so do not confuse me with Kazuki Takahashi; YuGiOh is his, not mine!

* * *

What hides in shadows failing light and hold its head up high?

What sucks the last blood from it's souls as death is drawing nigh?

What kills slowly, one by one, until all the mortals start to fall?

What stands up proud, and never lets emotion sway his thoughts at all?

What is it that could never care about another, no matter what?

What is it that could never share his secrets when he's put on the spot?

What caresses you before you sleep, what catches your good dreams?

What lets the nightmares seep through the wide yet narrow seams?

What hides away your Dream catchers, what gives you quite a fright?

What keeps your mind alert in such a dark and deadly night?

What falls before your knees and bows down slowly to take aim?

What doesn't mind killing you, for his feelings stay the same?

What ever he hides can not be found. What is he, to act so possessed?

What can his mind be thinking, to make him so utterly obsessed?

What makes him tick and makes him tock? What can he be, to be so disturbed?

What takes your life then brings it back again to share his curse immortal?

What wishes to be normal, kind, but most of all, completely mortal?

What has to breathe, but yet cannot and hates himself for it being this way?

What thinks it is not worth your love, and so it hides itself away?

What is he, to be in this world, when he died long ago?

What is he, to claim that he would get revenge on his pharaoh?

What is the answer, to every single question that we ask you here?

The answer is the Spirit of the Ring, now he shall disappear.

* * *

Okay, poem done, and time to thank the reviewers, I guess.

ttSerenity –Where do I find my updating time? I leave my homework till the last minute, I do nothing besides going on the computer, except eating, sleeping and going to school, and I try to type as fast as I can. I don't recommend leaving homework to the last minute; I am WAY behind in my society and environment work! You want to read that book, go ahead, but like I warned at the beginning of the chapter, not a good idea; I showed pages 182 to 184 to a friend, and she was disgusted! That fat man with the voice of a girl from American Idol is hilarious on the adds! HA! Thanks for your review!

JAcritcs –I'm very glad you like my poems, please keep reviewing!

Stormrose Dewleaf –I am slightly psychic, yes, but not in reading minds; my talent is I get flashes of the future! Honestly, I'll just walk along or something and I'll see it happen, and then anywhere from one week to three years later it happens, and I am like: déjà vu! I like those lines, yeah, good choices! Ha, is it a YuGiOh picture! That is the exact thing I would say! Thanks for the review!

Thanks for reviewing everyone! Keep an eye out for the next chapter, and maybe read some of my other fics while you're at it!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	25. Dark Hikari

Chapter twenty five, wow! I hope people are still reading this! This poem is about Ryou killing Yami, and Bakura has some thoughts about it after saying some things about death. I'm in a really angsty mood today, because my birthday is in less than nine days, on the eleventh of March, and I do not want to be a teenager! Being a kid is good. Oh well, I'll deal. I don't own YuGiOh, read on!

* * *

Maybe soon, a time shall come when I no longer fear this death.

And maybe then, my time shall come and I shall cease my dying breath.

Frozen in this life I have no hope left in my heart to carry me.

Worry no, for living a living death was always my destiny.

Oh kill me please, and take me quick, Hikari dear, I ask you now,

To take my cursed death away, and make me rest in peace somehow.

Alas, your arms are far too weak, and they drop the blood stained knife you hold.

And now as you lie shaking there, you tell me things you've never told.

Like how you miss your sister dear and how you care about me so,

How much you hated Marik for separating us, and hated the pharaoh,

For doing what he did to my poor village all those long years passed.

But I never told you it wasn't him, so you hated him, but I hold you fast.

I know you hated Yami, because of my village, and my terrible pain,

But that doesn't mean, my light, the sacrifice was so in vain,

For thanks to his father (not him, I was wrong) we found each other in this life,

You taught me how to live again, when my life lay upon my knife.

For my people were just slaughtered so to create the Millennium curses,

And while all the people around you are carted off in screaming hearses,

I stand strong, I am alive, the Ring, it binds me to your soul.

So if they had never died, we wouldn't have met, and my heart would not be what you stole.

So my fair light, I forgive you, for killing Yami, the other night,

Just hold me now, stay close to me; I'll make sure it will all be alright.

The others never thought you could ever murder without my guide,

And I regret that on that night, I was not standing by your side,

To see you kill the King of Games, to see his great proud statue fall,

And take his blood from his lost corpse, and stand right by you through it all.

Was there much blood, and were you scared? I wonder ever day.

Or were you merely driven, unthinking, doing all you could to keep thoughts away?

I call your name, Hikari mine; please do not take this daring plunge,

Into the realm of darkness, at your arms and hands I try to lunge.

But it's too late; you're now the dark of this entwined light and dark team,

So please return your innocence to yourself before I start to scream.

Oh what was lost? It seemed so much, your innocence was so true and pure,

And you were to be always gentle, always kind, of that I was sure!

But you killed that night, and now your features scare me so, they're cold and hard.

And now you'll cheat to win, and steal like I did, others rarest card.

Please Ra, return my light to me, he is so dark, I can't see brightness.

And now when I see him I cannot breathe; my throat contracts in tightness.

Oh innocence, return to Ryou, my sweet and precious Hikari.

Please return me to my role as dark before he gets the best of me.

* * *

REVIEW! How did you like the chapter? Good? Thanks:

Sakina the Fallen Angel –Hey Sakina! Loved your review, it was great! I'm going to be a star? Wow, I hope your predictions are accurate! When I'm driving in my limo…Ha, if I get a limo, when I'm finished with it, it would no longer be a limo, more like a YuGiOh-mobile! That would be awesome, all the manga issues inside, a TV with the boxed set of YuGiOh on DVD, and the set of the Japanese version with subtitles and plushies on the seats and this and that, ooh and that…etc, etc, etc… and I will not ever forget you! Thanks for the review, email me!

ttSerenity –Yeah, leaving homework really late is cool, I just say that I've done it all then do it at midnight or at school the next morning. Okay, you can read the book…If you want to update as fast as me, why don't you? Thanks for the review!

Stormrose Dewleaf –You are lucky, you get to go one fanfiction at school! I did once, but it was only for five minutes, and no one had updated since I'd checked it earlier that morning. Just because the book and movie are rated R, it doesn't mean you can't read it! I read it, and I am not even an official teenager yet. (I will be a teenager on the eleventh of March though!) Thanks for the review!

Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover –Hi Rin! Yay, you will be back! Although by the time you read this, you will already be back most likely. I can't wait for my B/R one-shot! Update soon enough? Thanks for reviewing!

Tokubi –I loved your review, there were just so many amazing comments and so much praise in it! I already emailed you, so you should know the rest, but yeah, thanks, and I'm so glad for your review! Thanks for reviewing!

Calmhorizon –Ryou's dreams were about Bakura torturing him and killing him, and doing terrible things I would rather not mention in a PG13 rated fic. Yeah, poor Ryou, I torture him way too much in my fics; I've killed him like twice, once by suicide! And he's beaten in almost every fic, he's my fave, I don't know why I do it! You really think I could be published one day? Wow, thanks that would be amazing! Thanks for the review!

If I missed responding to your review, I received it after I posted this chapter!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	26. Fetal Position

Hey everyone! I have given thought to this entire story, and due to lack of reviews, I have been considering ending it at either chapter thirty of chapter thirty five. If you want to see much more than that, review! Read on!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own this YuGiOh, of which you mortals speak. I will capture its copyright when my account reaches its peak!

* * *

My heart is glass that shattered long ago; I count the broken shards.

My fate rests now on duelling, and I put to use my strong occult cards.

I camouflage my pain and leave it out to see, but cover it with hate.

I exorcise my demons, and I turn the wrists of the hands of cruel fate.

Dreamers like Kaiba are like the sky, they shift; unaware of life.

But spirits like me are cursed to never die; I lie upon my poison knife.

King of Thieves, I once was alive, but those days have been left behind.

And now I am but a host of the mad darkness that controls your mind.

The Pharaoh's dead, my light has left, I am alone now in this place.

My mother died so long ago, and I don't recall a friendly face.

Nobody took me by the hand and left me in this bitter time.

Why don't you help? All you do is sit here and read this lonely rhyme.

Written by a lonely authoress who sees my soul, and reads my thoughts.

But my thoughts of a lost soul are filled with such sadness and remorse.

Bail me out upon this world like water upon boiling steel.

And I will follow; lead me where you will, for I know not what is real.

Divine this life may seem to you; but to me it seems like hated death.

And thought I wallow in shadowed realms I have no emanated breath.

Oh resonance, deliver to me screams of fear and howls of lies.

While my newest tortured victims are left to sweat, and their soul dies.

I pick it up from you ashes and cast it down upon the ground.

I leave it there to fall and be scattered around without a sound.

Free I am to see this pain, this death, this life of no release.

But how I wish these brutal lullabies and nightmares would just cease.

Foul stenches of the corpses and skeletons I keep in my closet.

I wear around the house, and blood I, to my mouth, deposit.

Save me from my treachery, it feels so good, but hurts so bad.

Save me mortal, lest I fall upon the edge of going mad.

And take my knives upon your throat; the task for you is to live.

For you may never survive after this slashing of the skin I give.

But please forgive me, let it go and flow away in insanity.

Let me cry here in my fetal position that was my destiny.

* * *

There you have it, chapter twenty six of Thoughts from a Lost Soul, I hope you liked it!

Thanks:

ttSerenity –You should murder your brother, or else just shove him off. I would do that; ever since I registered, the person that owns this computer can't even use it! Ryou didn't actually harm Akefia, he just scared him because of how dark he was getting and how he was no longer innocent. You mean you are actually going to go to E-Bay and order that person a plushie? As if! You can't even get them! The only plushie I've ever seen of a character is the Pharaoh, and even so it was from Japan. I will keep writing. Thanks for the review.

Stormrose Dewleaf –Hi Stormrose! Yeah, Yami is dead, killed by Ryou. Oh well, hope I didn't make Ror too mad! Thanks for wishing me a happy early birthday! I'm happy you care! At our school, we can borrow seven books over a period of two weeks, and the fines are unknown to me, but I think you have to pay for the cost of the book. I don't know if I want to go to college when I graduate, but I suppose if I do I'll go for a Bachelor of Arts, like my dad. It's a writing thing. I don't know if there are any college courses to do with singing though…glad you liked the poem, I really liked that line too! You have a boyfriend? I don't because to tell you the truth I don't bother with them; I am perfectly happy just writing and getting reviews, and even my friend who is in year ten thinks that you shouldn't really have a boy until you are like fifteen or something. I like meaningless babble, don't apologize! Thanks for reviewing.

Thanks for reviewing guys, you are the only ones who have remained loyal to this fic!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	27. Darkness swallow me

Hi guys! I know there aren't many readers, but I don't own YuGiOh. Read on!

* * *

Chronologically, I give reason for all the crimes of which I stand accused.

I give no reason for the times that I torture my souls, but it keeps me amused.

Maniacally, I laugh and how it echoes through this shadowed harem.

Senseless really, to keep me away from mortals; I get the best of them.

In a legion all my own, I crave attention, I crave life and a true soul.

But no soul stands out all that much among the many I must have stole.

Damnation, I am damned, the most damnable creature upon this damn Earth.

And they never gave me one small chance to prove my low and pitiful worth.

Oh see me like I am; my heart cries out in pain and shards of glass.

But it's too late, the judge is firm, and my execution must come to pass.

And I sing a song of loneliness, a song, in blood on the wall, I write.

Will anybody hear my screams as I cry out upon this bed tonight?

Oh call my name and hear me yell at you to run away and hide.

I am the darkness, terror even I don't know; it lurks inside.

Oh chase away the names they call me; Tomb Robber, Shadows, Thief King.

I never chose to be cast away inside this accursed Millennium Ring.

Vile is the taste of poison that now slides down my soft throat.

And I remain alive, as hours pass; I do not glare and gloat.

I had hoped; no, dreamed, that it might work, the poison for my execution.

But I was born tough, died tough, I am tough; a victim of the revolution.

Open your eyes and cast them down upon me in your hate and greed.

And I will take your spirit, and it will be something that I feed.

To the glowing darkness in my heart; the echo deep inside my pain.

I take my love away; I never had any; so I cry yet again.

All these things I've lost, I feel so empty, just a hollow mind.

There are no true cursed victims left; I am the last one of my kind.

So I begin to wither, yes I begin to black out, white out, fade.

So darkness, take me into you, fulfill the promise you once made.

* * *

Well, that is the poem. It is basically about the Spirit of the Ring wanting to be swallowed whole by the darkness, fearing the darkness, and one whole line with every possible variation of damn you can possibly get without adding other words like 'it' and 'you'.

Thanks:

Stormrose Dewleaf –Yeah, those were my fave lines too! And I have indifference towards things; however my indifference makes me emotionless. It's a bummer, I don't feel happiness, but ever since I started writing and getting reviews on fanfiction, I can feel happy again! YAY! I went to that site you gave me, but it wasn't found. Damn! I would've spent thirty bucks on a four inch plushie! Thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –Erm, sorry for writing that, jeez, it's not the end of the world because I think there is a lack of reviews! YAY, you have time to update, huzzah! I am so glad that you will stay loyal to my fic; so many people have stopped reading! I will keep updating for now, but I will either end it chapter thirty five or chapter forty. Ameba…gah, reminds me of our science lesson this morning! Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks for reviewing you two! If I didn't respond to your review, I got it after this was posted.

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	28. BloodCrimson Breath

Okay, this poem is disturbing, so don't read if you don't like, okay? Lots of blood in this one, the amount of words containing blood is about fifteen. Not including words like crimson or stuff like that. Read on!

* * *

This blood upon my lips, it is so sweet and sour; bitter tasting.

The blood running down your hips, I lick it up, so there's no drop I'm wasting.

I feel it run down my sore throat and it gives me near orgasmic pleasure,

To take this sweet bloodlust and put it to my use, all in good measure.

In taking this vow of carnage, I cease to live outside the blood hole.

And the blood then consumes my dead lungs; it raptures me, and my cursed soul.

I feel your life, ebbing away, you will die sometime within this very day.

I feel you falter; you start to sway, but you will return to life some way.

But as I see you standing there, your crimson flowing, your weakness growing,

I feel like you have no idea of what you taste like; for I am all-knowing.

I take you by the hand and lead you to the mouth of life and death,

Caressing you, I drop you hand, but you don't fall; I catch my breath.

For the glow around you is indeed the thing I need, my true bloodlust.

I run my tongue upon your skin; I lap the coppery treat from your wound.

And feast upon your crimson; it was glutton, and I swooned.

Oh loving you is trivial, when I can drink your blood and run.

But while I flee; I love your blood to much to say; I come undone.

I fly into your arms, with my silver, sharp and deadly knife,

And create more of my pleasure, just enough; to much would end your life.

I pull my face up close to yours and breathe on you, you cringe in fear.

For even a mortal like you can tell there has been blood drunk here.

The blood was yours; and I indulge in feasting on your tender skin.

I never was a vampire, but its fun; so I might just have to begin.

Oh please give me more blood to drain away this hallowed resonance,

Why do you fight? I have already captured your last innocence!

Here I hold a vile of everlasting water; it makes you immortal.

Will you drink it; there's no turning back, and never can you be a mortal.

I press the vile against your lips; you drink it slowly to the very last drop.

Now we are both eternal; everlasting beats of blood and flame,

But still I crave your sweetest blood that fact has still remained the same.

And there may come a day when, weak from blood loss, you may fall away,

But it won't matter; I'll take you back again and drink your blood like I did today.

Oh cursed we are, surrounded by these screaming souls and so feared death.

I place my hand upon you mouth, and breathe on you with crimson breath.

* * *

Okay, poem over! Thanks:

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –Yes, I rather liked that poem too! Darkly enchanting? Good description in your review, I liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –Aw…I have decided, thanks to your review, that there will not be a chapter limit; I will merely get to chapter forty, and then update only like once a week, because truly, it's not easy thinking up a poem about the same person everyday for a month! Yeah, I am wondering when I will actually stop fanfiction, because I only registered last month, but what if YuGiOh keeps getting more unpopular, so hardly anyone visits this section? I would hate that! Thanks so much for your review!

I really like getting reviews, and if I missed responding to yours, I really apologize, you must have sent it after I posted this.

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	29. I pity Ryou

Hey everyone! I am sorry if the update was a little late; I have been having computer troubles lately. I couldn't get onto the internet. Here is the next poem, it is about Ryou through the Spirit of the Rings eyes.

* * *

I see him standing there with pity for me in his eyes.

He is my light, my Hikari, while I'm a demon in disguise.

For he does not know, I pity him, for he has had a hard life too.

Ra knows if he will ever forget the heartbreaking things he's been through.

I see him hunched over on his desk, writing letters to his sister dear.

But she is dead; he's in denial, he still believes her soul lies here.

It departed many years ago, but he refuses to simply believe,

That she has passed away and so he cannot ever grieve.

And further still, I pity him, for his mother is gone as well.

I feel like it was happy for her; I feel she has escaped her hell.

She was sick for such a long time that she must have been glad to have died.

But Ryou refuses to believe that she too is, sadly, dead, and so he makes her live inside.

I pity him also, for having me as his protector; his sensational and great Yami.

I murder, torture, drink blood, and do it all inside his innocent body.

I have his face, with sharper features, we collide and I win.

My torture of him has gone far since we did begin.

And he is such a sorry case because he has no true friend.

Because he feels like they're in danger, so he never gets to mend,

The bonds that break between old mates, his friendships run aground.

I fear he shall never find true friendship or happiness when I, his darkness, am around.

I pity him for being so innocent and so pure inside his torn and ever broken heart.

For I hate those things inside of him, and so I will tear his world apart.

So if you see him crying all beat up with scars and aching bruises,

Don't throw words at me; it's not my fault, why throw accuses.

So please don't reject this pained youth that stands for so much everyday from all of your hollow lies.

And don't knock him back upon the ground, or else I will come to you, and I will assure your demise.

* * *

Okay, chapter done, and I hoped you all liked it. Thanks:

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –They were really captivating and great? Wow, thanks! I'll definitely keep writing, and I'm glad you liked last chapter; it was my personal favorite. Yeah, of course you have great description; you're reviews are probably the most sensible and most well thought out! Thanks for wishing me a happy early birthday! Yeah, you were lecturing a bit! Thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –Yep, I'm also never going to stop, but I was just thinking about when it is forgotten in like, years, and we won't be getting any reviews…then it'll be a bit, well, not as fun as it would be when you get reviews. But I'm gonna love YuGiOh until I die, that's for sure! I have tried out your suggestion of someone else through his eyes; for now it was Ryou, but I will add some more characters perhaps. It freaked you out that much? If that freaks you out, don't read The Exorcist like you were planning to. Thanks for reviewing!

Stormrose Dewleaf –No, the website wasn't found, I checked. I also liked that line in the poem too! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Eve-Of-Misery –Woah, you reviewed like nearly every chapter! Good job! Okay, I will start at one and work my way up. You are really putting off sleep to read this fic? Wow, I am highly honored, truly I am! I forgive you for not reviewing! So it was sad and insane? Well, I guess that is what I was aiming for! I have talent; I still cannot get over people saying that! You would review every chapter even if it killed you? That is certainly dedication, and I really loved every one of your reviews for that! You were really impressed with chapter five? Hmm, I like that one too; it's one of my fave poems on this fic! Yep, poor Ryou, but I have to torture him, even if he is my fave character, along with Bakura and Akefia. Yes, somehow psychos are misunderstood, like Hannibal Lector. I like writing possessive poems, they are always fun. I make you feel worse with every passing chapter? Err, is that a good thing? I hope so. Yeah, freaky poems are cool; you can incorporate anything you want into a freaky poem, from decapitated dogs to The Exorcist! Um, I am hoping he didn't kill his Hikari, then the fic would end, as Bakura would vanish into the shadows! So you speed read? Me too! I am thinking of a career in writing, but what I really want to do is sing! See ya! Thanks for reviewing!

Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover –YES! RIN IS BACK! (Screams it to the world!) I like blood too, but it's too coppery for my taste. I'm about to go read my story from you! Thanks for reviewing!

Okay, I gotta go read Rin's story now, so by!

Love Sami.


	30. Alibi

Hi everyone! I am sorry that this is kind of a short chapter, but I promise a longer one next time! This is about the Spirit of the Ring being accused of being evil and hating his light. Read on:

_Disclaimer: _I don't own the rights to YuGiOh; sue me and I will send you to the Shadow Realm.

* * *

They can accuse me of murder, accuse me of sin,

But my terror hasn't even begun to begin.

They can lock me up for stealing their currency,

But I will escape through dark shows of necromancy.

The human police, the mortal guards of justice and the law,

Could never even picture half the things I know I saw.

Sitting in the Shadow Realm while thinking up a plan,

I am casting myself unto you, as a vision of a man.

They can never say I'm evil, for it's not a crime in my eye,

But if it was I'd have a rock hard solid alibi.

They can accuse me of torture, accuse me of rape,

But my chaos hasn't even begun to escape.

They can lock me up for taking my lights innocence,

But I will remain true to my darkness and my arrogance.

The humans believe I would hate my light, but they are wrong,

Could not a thief like me have feelings too; I'm feeling strong.

Sitting in this cell block, I think of how I love my light,

I am full of these emotions; please tell me it will all be alright.

They cannot say I don't care for him, I don't hate him; I'd rather die,

But if I was to be accused of this, I have a rock hard solid alibi.

* * *

I hope you all liked it, it was fun to write.

Thanks:

Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover –I made you smile with my review? That is very good to know! Of course you have talent; you are one of the most talented authors on this site! I am also glad you liked last chapter! You are back, and I am happy! Thanks for reviewing Rin!

ttSerenity –Coriolis effect, honestly… You were home alone at night? How old are you? I'm just wondering. I mean, you'd have to be like mid to late teens to be allowed to be home alone at night. Okay, you want to read The Exorcist, you go ahead. I suppose it won't really shock you, as you are undoubtedly older than me, and I was only disturbed a bit by it. If you are in mid to late teens, meaning two years older than me at the _least_, than you should be okay. Glad you liked the poem, hope I didn't make you too late! LOL, thanks for reviewing!

Stormrose Dewleaf –You know, I only just remembered I could put links to websites in my bio…I'm gonna go do that! After I update this and Domino City Karaoke Contest, of course. Nah couldn't find it. Hm, yes that line would apply to Seto as well, but as this is a fic about Bakura, then maybe not. I may make a Kaiba poem fic, who knows? It could fit Joey, yes…and Marik, and Noah, and Mokuba, and Serenity, and so many others. Thanks for reviewing!

Bakuras-Hell –I reviewed your story, and checked out your page, and you are such a better poet than me! Trust me, I have excellent judge of things like stories, songs and poetry; you are amazing! Thank you so much for such high praise, I really appreciated it!

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –It flowed did it? Hmm, that's interesting…very interesting…LOL, Jack Sparrow moment there! Yeah, I pity Ryou who gets pitied by the pitying members of their pitiful society! Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks to everyone for reviewing, now I will go and post this chapter, and then I'll update Domino City Karaoke Contest! LOL! (I am in a somewhat good mood today, aren't I?)

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	31. Random poem

Hey everyone! I have been feeling like writing a random poem, so I don't really stick to just one topic in this, it is just everywhere! I don't own YuGiOh! Read on!

* * *

Through endless means of magic and trickery I slip into the fading stars.

I crawl upon the earth and raise my knife to your still bleeding scars.

You cry for help, but there is no one; you can hear the passing cars.

I was chained up, but now I'm free; somehow I have escaped these bars.

There was murder in the air as then I shouted about how I had died.

I never even felt this presence stirring within me; deep inside.

But I found a light I never knew I could ever have, it'd had to hide.

And this angel of the light would guide me through my wicked ways and pride.

He rescued you from me and saved you; then left you living, and turned to me.

I explained to him; the angelic one, about my cursed immortality.

And he told me he would be my light; he'd make me live my destiny.

And I took his hand; he led me through the death and lies eternally.

I stroked his hair, and marveled at the wonder of his innocence.

How he was so angelic; even so delicately perfect in a sense.

I would never harm this angel child, who rid me of this arrogance.

There is one thought I have had that this lost soul that thinks laments.

I have always been the one with pride; the one with rage, the one with power.

But now I lay upon my bed; weakened into my final hour.

So wake me up from this deadly guillotine I fear I must empower.

Your faith is gone, and you will find your shining luck has now run sour.

What if there never was a light to save you from my swift attack?

Or no one here who loved you well enough to try to bring you back?

While running through my shadow maze, you get lost walking the wrong track.

And do not beg for mercy, for my once pure heart has now turned black.

But thought you try to run, this path is endless, or so it does seem.

Your blood is cooling, while mine boils, and my mind starts to teem.

I catch you; you thought you could escape me and my ruthless shadow team?

But now you're mine, and I am like the albino cat that stole the cream!

Now we are both the cat and mouse and the lowly mouse has been your part.

Please run while I chase after you, or else your world will be torn apart.

By my fangs, don't blame me; it was you that made this war start.

And now my angel cannot save you, he has been faded into his heart.

I cannot breathe much longer in these Ra-forsaken Shadow duels.

For Yugi's king of Games, I'm king of Thieves, and Kaiba is the King of Fools.

For he thought he could beat us all, even poor Marik's shadow ghouls.

Well he was wrong, and now all those Kings play by my dark shadow rules.

Oh cursed be the moment I lost it all, my mortal self lost on that day.

For that was the accursed time I threw my last compassion away.

It was not my choice; not mine to make, it would have happened anyway.

But now I am forever trapped in immortality; I am doomed to stay.

Underneath my hatred lies a weaponry of indestructible steel.

I am never going to use it on myself, for Ra I cannot feel.

Now quick, make haste, before you should become my unfortunate meal.

When time runs out; our powers may match, and if so we shall strike a deal.

Alert you are but I can dull the sharpest and strongest of senses of your mind.

And when I pass, the wind stays still, no trace of me is left behind.

But you glance back, and then you stop and stare and begin to rewind.

It turns out I just snuck right by, and left you with the worst of my kind.

Nameless was the Pharaoh, but I retain a name of my own.

So try to find my name, but I must warn you, you're not in your zone.

They're coming closer; my demons! Can you hear them scream and moan?

Your time's run out, now they have come, and listen; now you're all alone!

* * *

Okay, that was the chapter! I want to thank:

Bakuras-Hell –You still think I am better? Okay, but I must warn you, you are in denial about how well you write. I changed the Valon thing, I found that out a while ago, I should have changed it, sorry! Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover –Hey Rin! Glad you liked the chapter! Did I update soon enough for you? Thanks so much for reviewing!

Kaiury –I sent you an email, but it didn't get through, it said there was something wrong with your email address. Are you sure you put in the right one, right spelling and everything? Just making sure. Anyway, I don't know whether to accept I'm a scary person as a compliment, but I will. Thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –Eh well, it's not your fault you like science. I nearly fell asleep in science class today, it was so boring! I am turning thirteen on Friday, so yeah, how old are you? Yeah, Akefia does hold Ryou back, but he has a right to do anything to his Hikari! Thanks for reviewing!

Stormrose Dewleaf –Ror likes it too! Well, Ror is the more intelligent of the two of you! (Cough, NOT, cough) (Sorry Ror!) Thanks for you review, Stormrose!

If I missed your review response, then I received it after I wrote this, and I am extremely sorry!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	32. Dream

Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter! It starts of with him torturing you then he kills the Pharaoh, but in the end…eh, wishful thinking! Read on!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own YuGiOh, but Bakura is all mine!

* * *

Maniacal laughter echoes through these hallways like a sound of pain.

I turn around and grasp it, it slips through and only whispers remain.

While going there to face you, I tilt your head and slit your neck.

Because you had the nerve to defy me; most give in to my every beck.

Playing games in shadows tires you out before you get to think straight.

Only playing mind games lets you murder the ones you solemnly hate.

Cry when you are lonely, and scream when all seems lost forever.

Or tie the knots back in the rope that I am now about to sever.

It holds you in this world between life and death, dark and pure light.

And my knife is held above it; shall I kill you or do what is right?

To kill you is to sin and one more sin will take my soul to hell.

Oh hell, I'm going anyway, so I should really take you as well.

I am the vicious beast that stalks you, a true and dangerous night owl.

So watch out when you roam the night, I am out and I'm on the prowl.

Strong hands wrap around your mouth, the let you never speak.

You surely know by now your escape attempts are pitifully weak.

I do not need to hear your shouts; I cannot stand this serenade.

Of groans and moans from the victims who never listened or obeyed.

I press my hands upon my ears; this is your ticket to escape.

My knife you fled, before it could even have your life to rape.

These damn occurrences leave me wondering why I am so problematic.

All the happenings in my life, it has been so Ra-damned traumatic.

Never seen and never heard, I hear you speak, yet you don't day a word.

How did I find you lurking here? In my ear whispered a little bird.

It told me where you hid yourself, and willed you to just disappear.

For this grand bird and I do not relish or like your presence here.

Bring me blood and guts or life and death, which while I really choose?

My life is gone; I am still dead, so blood and guts, what's there to lose?

Parents dead, village slaughtered, I am the last of my great kin.

To start to lose my bearing where the hell do I even begin?

When did I start going mad? It was so many years ago!

I miss my life, my family, friends, and I blame the much feared old Pharaoh.

I'll KILL him, slit his throat, gut him and mount him on my shadow wall.

Drown and rape him, mutilate him, when I am through I'll have done it all!

He will be so unrecognizable that no one will bow down to him then.

And that is when I wait until the bitter angry time which is when.

I can claim the throne and reign like he did, over all the land.

With no fooled priests or naïve priestesses to make me try to understand.

Crimson blood runs down the pyramid, the sphinx is crying tears of stone.

Never mind all the Egyptians feel so deadly and just feel alone.

I will be free, I'll be so happy; to escape what would have been my destiny.

I wake up; it was all a dream, and I am still immortality.

* * *

There, that is the poem for this chapter! I hope you all liked it! Review! Thanks:

Stormrose Dewleaf –Ror is more intelligent? Okay, if you say so! I always daydream about the bishies from YuGiOh all the time! Don't think about their lives while listening to the Titanic soundtrack… it is such a tearjerker! Randomness is cool! Thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –You really like my random poems, don't you! Eh, this is kind of random. YAY, we got to miss science today, because we went on an excursion to some historic house that is two hundred years old! And on the way back, ten of us (me included) got on the bus, but it took off, leaving all the rest of the students and teachers behind! We had a great time on the bus without supervision! Ha! In your face, TEACHERS! I want to be either a singer or a writer, or maybe both! I will write all my own songs too, but I want to do some cover versions of my fave songs as well! Thanks for reviewing!

Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover –A never ending cycle…save me! Gah, somehow that reminded me of this story where I was the main character, and we got raped by Marik, and then there was a never ending cycle of options (it was a quiz story) where you kept on going "Save me!" followed by either Bakura's, Seto's, Joey's or Yami's name. Thanks for reviewing!

Okay, if I missed responding to you, I must have received it after posting!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	33. Vaccination

Hi everyone, I am sorry this is such a short chapter, but I just felt a bit lacking in the creativity department and besides; thinking along the lines of just one theme is hard. I'll definitely do a random one next! Read on!

_Disclaimer: _Yeah, yeah, Sami got down low, told all here readers…Yeah, yeah, that she don't own YuGiOh either! Yeah, yeah! (Usher, disclaimer style! I don't own Usher either…uh, Yeah!)

* * *

I hold a poison within your soul.

Little you knew, until your heart I stole.

Now your head needs a vaccination,

To clear your mind of this resonation.

Heralded by many, I drain the vile,

Which tastes like sick and shaken bile.

Now my throat needs a vaccination,

To allow your pure and sweet emanation.

I lie in waste; torrents of lies,

My bitter heart I had to thoroughly disguise.

Now my body needs a vaccination,

To rid myself of this sad revelation.

Masked by hate, I grab the knife,

I use it now to end my life.

Now my soul needs a vaccination.

Or it shall be lost in my excavation.

Peruse my mind to know the truth;

Just how terrible was my youth?

My heart now needs a vaccination,

So I won't scream this exclamation.

Bought by thieves when I was small,

Death and life; I've seen it all.

Now my eyes need a vaccination.

Or you shall die; my worthless creation.

I defied the hated and mad Pharaoh,

Now I defy all the authority I know.

My innocence needs a vaccination.

But it's too late for my cremation.

* * *

Well that is the poem I have slaved upon, now it's time to thank my reviewers who have been so patient all along. And I just discovered something really out of the times! What the heck, Oh my Ra, this author's note rhymes!

Thanks:

Calmhorizon –The chapters are done, hope you liked them! Thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –Yeah, the pharaoh must die! All though Yugi would be devastated, but Yami could easily be replaced by a porcupine with red, black and yellow quills! (This idea taken out of my fic, When YuGiOh Characters Go Mad!) I am a good singer, thanks, although it gets annoying because people always ask me to sing for them! I need voice rest! Thanks for reviewing!

If I missed your review, I did not receive it before I posted this.

Love Sami.


	34. Choking Rape

Hi everyone! Well, in Australia, it is Friday, after school and I am now typing this up for you. Oh, it is also my birthday for like another seven and a half hours, until midnight tonight! Read on!

_Disclaimer: _I got the rights to YuGiOh for my birthday today, so no suing!

* * *

On harsh days and nights inside the ring I fall asleep and let my unconscious delve into my innermost heart. 

While contemplating running away from it all I whisper into your ear and make your whole world fall apart.

Coming down the hallways of the millennium item I reside in, I catch you by a terrible and horrific surprise.

So you stumble and fall away, never knowing whether what I previously whispered was truth or bitter lies.

Screaming you fall as I maniacally laugh and drop your body onto the hanging shards attached to the Ring.

While I walk away from your corpse I see you still moving; trying to reach out for something, but find nothing.

Caressing my knees up to my chest I hide away never to be seen by the likes of you or any other mere mortal.

Mortal, ha, I laugh at you for being so weak and fragile, for I am strong, brave and undefeated; I am immortal.

Around and around comes my vengeance, it hits you then crashes in through you barricaded wooden door.

And I rape you crying, moaning, and when I am done there is no soul inside of you to scream for any more.

Never to see the light of day again, I lay your body on an altar made completely of dried blood and bodies.

I have the power to bring you back, for you are my life, the one who is gentle and strong, and your soul it embodies.

Cry out and no one hears you, you have been left alone in the fierce grip of a thief who will never let you go.

If you want someone kind, compassionate and loving then go look for that worthless fool of a pitiful Pharaoh.

Dry your eyes, for I never did rape you, it was all a dream, and you wake up happy, and so foolishly relieved.

Were you so gullible as to think I would let you go that easily, was that honestly what you truly had believed?

Gouge my eyes out; no difference is made, for you will only be hurting the body of my light, and his pure skin.

Oh please, stop asking yourself when the hell did all this chaos, terror and utter madness ever have to begin?

Go away and make yourself useful, keep my soul room tidy, for you are so unmistakably a hostage in here.

And you will never escape, my pretty, and there will never be any way for you to make me ever disappear.

* * *

Well, that was the chapter. Fairly random, I know, but I wanted to make it interesting. Thanks:

ttSerenity –Yes, the midget porcupines rule all! Yeah, of course you write well on a sugar high! Thanks for reviewing!

Calmhorizon –Did I write more soon enough for you? I certainly hope so! Thanks for reviewing!

Stormrose Dewleaf –You had a terrible youth, hey me too! Awesome! Go corruption and angsty lives of the Generation X! Hah, your fave line was cool, as was Ror's! Ror, are you sure you wanna be with Yami Marik in Domino City Karaoke Contest? I will give you one chapter to reply! Do not worry, Stormrose, Yugi is going to be okay, he lives, and his soul is set free, not that I have seen that episode but yeah… I had a crush on Marik for a bit, but my first ever fave character was Seto, until Battle City sometime when Bakura became my fave! As to your review for Briefly Sweet, thanks so much, and I suppose it was a bit too much info, but like you said, humorous! It was Thursday there? Hm, odd time zones. Thanks for reviewing!

If I forgot to respond, I received your review after posting. Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	35. Killing Spree

Hi everyone! This chapter is about Bakura going on a killing spree; his final one! This is one where he can actually die, but next chapter, he will still be alive…well, not really, but you know what I mean! Read on!

* * *

Bakura stands waiting for you, in the shadows and darkness, he calls your name.

He beckons you to wallow in the darkness, and when you join him he causes you shame.

His arm snakes around your throat, choking and suffocating you till you have no breath.

And he drops your limp, cold and still body to the floor, rejoicing in your death.

He runs outside in the pouring rain, and slaughters his Hikari who was lying out there.

Unconscious, Ryou feels not the knife Bakura drew across his throat, so he could not beware.

Hated by all he screams into the night and curses his own death, life and being.

Running across to the Game shop, there is no hope, at least none that he is seeing.

What luck, Yugi is holding a slumber party, Joey, Tea, Tristan and Serenity are here!

Bakura wishes to make them all, one by one, slowly begin to fade and disappear.

He creeps into the shop and stabs the puppy's sister in the blood-pumping heart.

Then grabs the friendship freak and plunges his dagger upon her head; her skull fall apart.

Then the mutt advances on him, anger and rage rapidly and surely welling up.

But Bakura just takes to the mutt with a gun, and that is the end of our honey-haired pup.

Then Tristan comes up to dispose of our favorite thief, but the thief kicks him in the balls.

Then comes and slits his throat while the freak slowly groans out in pain and then falls.

Leaving Yugi; the Games King, the innocent one, who is crying and hiding his face.

With the bang of a gun, no more brat, no more Pharaoh, and no one to take either's place.

Then off to Kaiba Corp to slay the brothers that have always been way too conceited.

When the young one is dead, the older one, Seto, concedes that he has been defeated.

He throws himself out of the window, now there is no one left to kill that Bakura knows.

So he takes out his knife, and slits his own wrists, and falls down in a death-like white pose.

* * *

Okay, now that everyone is properly dead, let me thank:

ttSerenity –I loved your review, and how you described my poem! Thanks! Which words did I use from vocab, I'm curious. Thanks for your review, my birthday greeting, and not putting a science term!

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –Dark and darker…cool! I forgive you for not being able to read my fics! Thanks for reviewing!

Bakuras-Hell –Yes you are, you are a tons better poet than me! Your work is awesome! Do I need to tell you once again how good you are? You are BETTER! Thanks for reviewing!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	36. Stolen light

Hi everyone! Sami, Ryou's Hikari here, but you knew that didn't you? I really hope you like this chapter, it is my personal favorite! It is about Ryou becoming dark and evil because of all the things Bakura had done to him! Let me see, rape, murdering people in his body, mutilation, verbal and physical abuse and entrapment in the Shadow Realm… no wonder Ryou turns evil in this! Read on!

_Disclaimer: _If I owned YuGiOh, I would be in the Shadow Realm right now for giving Bakura bunny ears!

* * *

On this cold and lonely night when no one seems to hear me scream,

I begin to rot away, my iron will has gone, and I am no longer fierce and mean.

For now I lie, an empty shell upon a bed of lies and hollow repression.

Vengeance is no longer in my powers; it embodies so much pure possession.

I possessed this child with sweet doe eyes and called him my host; he was my light.

He was gorgeous and beautiful, innocent and alive, but now things, for him, are not alright.

For I took away that light within him, he is dark and terrifyingly unforgiving.

And it is just because of me, the spirit inside the cursed Millennium Ring.

I took his hand and kissed it with my dark and lethal spell, and he embraced it longingly.

And swallowed up by darkness, he emerged so cruel, it made my senses tingly.

He took a dagger off the wall and strung me up, onto the bed, and carved letters in my back.

That sweet teen is now gone, and his evil is now on a rabid, rapid attack.

He carves the words, "My dark, my love, you are MY host now, and forever more."

Then he cut my bonds and turned me around, and kissed my brow and exited by his door.

I looked at his back as he walked out the door, but there were no words there.

It seemed he and I were no longer joined by body, just by soul, mind, and hearts once fair.

We used to both be innocents, but we were changed to evil and corruption.

There were many chances to turn back the time, but each had its own interruption.

Cursed we may be, but at least before, it was I who was dark, and he was light then.

But sadly now we are both in the shadows, and no longer is he one of mortal men.

Both immortal, we begin to fade; he is transparent as I am right now.

I enter the room he went into and try to change him back somehow.

The damage done; the curse holds fast and he is darkness eternally, unchangeable, gone.

So now we both have legacies, but neither has a light with which to pass it on.

With he the former light a dark, I fade, and so does he now, because after all,

There must be dark to balance light, and without any light, we darks cannot stay strong.

Irrevocable, this damage I have cause on him, my once light angel of life.

Now we are both dead and clearly we will never be free of our aching strife.

Bringing tears of blood and blood of tears we cry over our lost youth and lives.

In this world of darkness and shadows, out of ten hopes, only one survives.

Coming into the spirit life of Shadow Realm magic and forceful terror,

My former compassionate light does not even begin to feel his darkness is an error.

He stabs our rivals in the back; literally he drains them dry of blood and tears.

He is an angelic vampire, and he has come to realize my worst eternal fears.

That he is gone, a new Ryou is before me, with dull eyes and a faded, unknown past.

What ever happened to his life and youth, however quickly did had it passed?

Oh Ryou, my once sweet, innocent and doe eyes little precious host,

Has left me like the high tide leaves the coarse and rugged seashore coast.

Please give me back my angel, from whom pure light always shone.

Give him back to me, until you do, our freedom will never be won.

Oracles tell me prophecies that are never to pass; they will never ever come true.

Please Ra, I am begging, please release his light, it is all up to you!

Reminded of his lost beauty by pictures on the wall that fall down to the ground.

I cry him a river that flows so freely, I have never cried before, no not a sound.

Black angel was born, those years ago, three thousand years Ryou has been immortal.

Now is the year five thousand and five, how did he change from such a pure mortal.

His eyes, once soft, are fading and sharp, his hair once snowy, is dirty and rough.

I want to kill him, and then myself, so please bring him back, I have had enough!

* * *

Well, that is chapter thirty six, and I hoped everyone loved it! Thanks:

Stormrose Dewleaf –Well, I was going to kill Tea first, but I decided to murder Serenity first for fun! Ha, that'll show her for being so naïve! I am sorry Mokuba and Seto were killed, I hated doing that, but remember, Seto wasn't killed, he committed suicide, there is a difference! Okay, Yami Marik is yours, Ror! What were you upset about Stormrose? Thanks for reviewing!

Calmhorizon –Ryou isn't dead, that was just last chapter's poem! I can make them come alive again with the power of anime! It's like when they get bruised and then five seconds later the mark is gone! In the last chapter they died and one chapter later they are alive again! Thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –Hey! I used all three vocab words in this chapter! Vengeance, embodies and compassionate! Gah, acid, enough with the Ra-Damned science terms, or next chapter Bakura shall destroy science forever! Take that! Thanks for reviewing, say goodbye to science as you know it!

If I missed responding to your review, I received it after this chapter was posted.

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	37. Left

Hi everyone! This poem is merely random. Um, I am sorry this chapter is short, but I am really running out of ideas for this story, so I think when I get to chapter forty I will only update once a week or something. Read on.

* * *

Love left me when I had never even seen it,

I was called a killer I've never even been it.

Life left me and I'd only just started living.

So mine faded, my gods were unforgiving.

Brought to my knees, by the power of Ra,

One cheek of mine holds a long faded scar.

Time was no where, and suddenly so was I.

And there was not a place I could go to cry.

Jaded by my allies and hurt by my friends,

You defeat me but my tyranny never ends.

Babied by the world, yet millennia older,

I never got to cry upon a friendly shoulder.

Sacrificed my family was to create shadow.

Where I went to, nobody could ever know.

Barricade these dark doors to my soul room.

Or else be sucked into my immortal vacuum.

Friendly I may seem, but I actually do bite.

Happiness left me, none will possibly remain.

Of thoughts, you have interrupted my train.

So stop before you die, I ease my bloodlust.

If you do not soon quit it, then do it I must.

* * *

Well, that is it for this chapter, I am sorry it wasn't longer! It is just the ideas factor is dropping for this fic, and fast. Thanks:

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –Thank you for that review, I really liked it! Yeah, I love the idea of Ryou being evil that makes him have all the traits of Bakura which were lost on his innocence meaning he would be himself and Bakura combined, which is so…wow…! Yes, Bakura is fine! Thank Ra for anime possibilities! I love the bunny ears, they are so cute, and I saw that same picture somewhere, I should have saved it! Thanks for reviewing!

Calmhorizon –Here is a poem from me to you, it's a short poem for a short review. Bakura was indeed poor, because Ryou was dark and newer. Thanks for reviewing, you're an awesome reviewer!

ttSerenity –When you grow older you can be a writer! Isn't fanfiction enough for you! You'd rather be in some laboratory mixing chemicals and doing experiments? I am so hurt… LOL! Yah, evil Ryou is awesome and sexy! And I believe you were silenced, by none other than my love Bakura! Hah! Thanks for reviewing, say goodbye to science! MWAHAHAHA!

Death to those who know me, Miss Death to you – **Well, who cares about you then? I don't care one bit about your distorted opinions! What, you think you could do better with poetry? You didn't even read any of it! You read only chapter one! Ryou is not mad and never did I ever suggest that! I am on this site to write what comes to my head, do not criticize me simply because you don't agree with it! Yes, Bakura is cute, very much so. And you are not sweet, or innocent at all, no one who is sweet could crush hopes like that! Thank you very much for reviewing, but please refrain from doing so ever again!**

Stormrose Dewleaf –bah, I hate life! Oh sorry, I am angry because of a certain little reviewer whose response is above this one. I am glad Ror is happy; otherwise life would be very bad… Aw, your fic was removed? I'LL GET YOU, FANFICTION SECURITY DOG FIDO! I hate that Ra-damned security dog. Well Ryou was evil, but only on that chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	38. Yugi

Hello readers! Sami here, but you knew that! Here is chapter thirty eight! It is a poem where Bakura kills Yugi, and regrets it! Read on, and I do not own YuGiOh, I only own the poem which you are about to read.

* * *

Over the crying souls that haunt my desolate shadow realm doors,

Crossing over the river of death, skeletons rowing down the moors,

Lies a boy whose soul is purer than light in itself,

He would never harm others to pleasure himself.

The boy's name is Yugi; he defeated my lonely shadow, and saved Ryou.

And he is so generous he'd help anyone, even someone like you!

And I watch him sit there by my river of death,

And watch him shiver; he is cold; with icy breath.

For it gets cold down here in the shadows, and the Pharaoh lost his poor soul,

Even though he was meant to be King of Games, but that title, somebody stole.

Crying he waits for his Yami to save him now,

That the Pharaoh would find him there somehow.

Sadly it is only me here, watching him cry and pine for all his mortal friends.

Maybe this will be where the young boy cracks, becomes a liar; innocence ends.

Ra forgive me, for approaching this youth,

For I am about to be extremely uncouth.

As I approach him I smother him with my hand, this pure youth that's in my land.

And as he chokes, he looks confused; I am damned, for he doesn't understand.

Why choose me to murder this innocent boy?

Why must I be the assassin in this accursed ploy?

Somebody will bear witness, which tortured soul is surely me, in my elegancy.

So as he loses all his breath, he fades and now it is only me here and my eternity.

I have never had a passion for geomancy,

But the way the boy faces is unlucky for me.

For he stares in my eyes, his eyes now are dead, and no life lies inside them.

So I cast myself away, into Ra's temple of death, destruction, and a hallowed harem.

* * *

Well, that is it, pretty short, but like I said before, lack of ideas for this fic. Anyway, thanks:

ttSerenity –MWAHAHA! Science is no more! Wait, then how could I have had a science test on cells today? Damn, science is still alive! Now my shadow demons; kill it! Ah, it moves, get it away! Oh right, back to your response! (Science is dead!) Yes, you have no idea how hard it is to write thirty seven freaking chapters on the same person, even if that person is a hot bishie! Seto…please be sane next chapter, my CEO! And then away on a chariot we shall fly, to murder my science teacher! Thanks for reviewing!

Calmhorizon –Three cheers for me? Wow, thanks! Don't worry; there will be a Ryou poem sometime! I would love to discover more of my talents! Thanks for reviewing!

Stormrose Dewleaf –Oh wow, you are a quiz maker on Quizilla? Awesome, that is my fave quiz site! Give me your pen name there, and I'll take your quizzes! I also liked your fave lines! Yes, release Aurora so she can kill that flamer! Thanks for reviewing, and I am JEALOUS of you! Quizilla, pick me!

Bakuras-Hell –You laughed? (Eye twitches) These poems are not meant to be funny, but whatever works I guess. (Shrugs) YES YOU ARE, so there! Thanks for reviewing, bye!

Eve-Of-Misery –Woah, you reviewed a lot, thanks for taking the amount of reviews this fic has up to 180! You rock! Yeah, I really liked that "dead" line too! I am not trying to kill you, I am merely trying to entertain, do not crucify me for my poems! LOL! Very sad poems are my specialty. When we were asked to write a poem in the shape of its topic, I wrote a poem about death and it was skull-shaped. Yes, pity Bakura, for he is immortal! Um, yeah I duel, very rarely though, because YuGiOh isn't that popular in Adelaide anymore. I don't think I am insane, but I am very depressed, yes! I update because I can! Ryou will never be innocent, as long as he is in my poetic clutches, MWAHAHA! Damn your boyfriend, I will keep your story in mind the next time my friend tries to pair me up with her friend, William. Vampires are awesome, and I would write fics about them, but Anne rice work is banned from this site, and I take all my vampire stuff from her books! Yep, reality sucks major! Why were you speechless, twice? I'm sure you could write just as good if you wanted? I mean, in all likelihood you are older and more talented than me! Die Yami Yugi, oh and don't take a knife to yourself, I would miss you too much! Hey, I am not a bastard, you little Baka make-inu! Just kidding, LOL! Yes you are supposed to feel bad for them, and thank you for reviewing!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	39. I lie

Hi everyone! This poem is kind of short, but not too much. It is rather random, but lets just say Bakura hurts Ryou and then supposedly (note supposedly) dies. Read on!

_Disclaimer: _The sky will turn purple and black the day I own YuGiOh!

* * *

Chaotic, the life of those I interrupt and destroy with intent.

Maniac, I am seen as such by those with lives so free and content.

But through their eyes I see destruction and demise, looked down upon with hate.

While to me no surprise, I have kept in my disguise, but have been hiding in the shadows of late.

Bringing me back to an alternate life with eagle eyes and grins,

I'm watching for the time when all the bloodlust fate arises, begins.

Camera takes a rapid shot at me but I am slave to no mere inanimate objects.

So bow down to me; I watch you puny humans then I crush you all like worthless pitiful insects.

Left at a round-about I fall back to my hikari's tender arms.

He screams in remorse; he thought I was lost, but I'm raising alarms.

And while I watch him run away and warn his friends about my cursed return.

But I catch him by the wrist; He was far too slow for me, and now his wrist has my mark; his burn.

So as I let him go, he hears his own skin roast and cook.

He turns his face away, for he cannot, will not bear to even look.

Sacrificing his dignity tears flow to soft doe chocolate eyes, and fall down his face.

But it's his fault; after all it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't have been there in the first place.

While he runs away I follow the wind; it takes me away.

Bringing scents of blood and gold that will fade by the end of today.

Raining down, I come across a cascading waterfall of blood that I have surely created.

I dive in the lake of crimson that drenches me to my skin, soiling the light I have once emanated.

Sinking below the bleeding surface,

Demons saying "You will serve us."

Drowning in my own bloodlust rage,

Like a ravenous beast tied in a cage.

I drown, I choke, I die.

I'm dead, I'm gone…

…I lie!

* * *

Did you know what he meant when he said 'I lie?' It meant he wasn't really dead, he lied to you! Ha, you were tricked, all of you! Thanks:

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –Sorry for not replying to your review, I got it after I posted that chapter! I am really glad you like it! Wow, the lines you liked were just amazing! And I loved those lines you put under them, equally as amazing! I am so pleased you enjoyed reading it. Yes, the flamer was an idiot who thankfully has done as I asked, and refrained from ever reviewing again! Thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –Yes, for a long time I have had dreams for our fave CEO; for him to find out his true name and a picture of his biological parents. For him to shed the memories of Gozaburou… but now I am asking you to make him sane! No your fic isn't confusing, I don't know why someone thought it was. I am so psyched you liked the poem! Thanks for reviewing, science is dead, stop reminiscing!

Calmhorizon –Aw? Was it cute? Well, I hope I updated soon enough for you then! Thanks for reviewing, now that I think about it; you have a nice pen name!

Mariko –Excuse me Mariko, I would like it a lot if you didn't insult my other reviewers! She had every right to review me, and if you don't like it, tough! Why should you care if my review pages get clogged up anyway, are they yours? NO! Her comments were not idiotic, how dare you say they are! You only reviewed to abuse her, how idiotic is that? Thanks for reviewing, but next time don't insult my other readers!

Eve-Of-Misery –You have an enemy. (Looks at above reviewer) Mariko doesn't seem to like you. Oh well, I like you, thanks a lot for reviewing! I am really happy you liked it, and yeah it was sad wasn't it? Thanks once again for reviewing!

Stormrose Dewleaf –Woot, yeah! You rock, I took your quiz and I got Ryou! Yeah, your quizzes rock, and so do you! Yes, I know how you feel about pop ups and blockers. My mother won't let me register to Quizilla, she says I can either do that or fanfiction, and I prefer fanfiction myself. You are really awesome with that site, most users don't know how to do that stuff for their first quiz; it takes ages for them to learn it! Thanks for reviewing!

If I missed responding to your review I got it after I posted this.

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	40. Removing the Ring

Hi everyone! I was in a really good mood when I wrote this poem, but for some reason it still came out dark. Oh well, I guess it is because I am depressed. It ends rather happily though, so that's a plus! It is about Bakura describing Ryou and what he does to Ryou and things Ryou does not know. To make it short, it's about Ryou. Read on!

_Disclaimer: _I swear on my least fave movie (The Ring) that I don't own YuGiOh! (I hate The Ring because it scared me to death! And now the Ring Two is coming…hide me!)

* * *

Evaporated water clogs my mind and makes me weak inside my head,

But sadly I am immortal and nothing can kill me and make me dead.

On endlessly droning days and nights of shadows, the darkness beckons.

Ryou my precious light, he despises me, or so everybody must reckons.

Camouflaged I fall away into the light inside his body; seeing his soul.

His tender flesh tastes good to my senses; even though it was the flesh I stole.

He cannot see where my guidance leads him so he follows; arguing.

And so I snap him unconscious so he cannot see what I am continuously doing.

Like murdering in his body; stealing souls with his hands, and he knows nothing.

But if I ever tell him, he will try to remove from around his neck the Millennium Ring.

If he tries to take it off he'll find it is attached to his very porcelain skin.

And frantically as he pulls the blood and gruesome endeavors begin.

Oh Ra, to see him bleeding, the blood pouring out of a Ring shaped wound,

My conscience would be screaming, and my heartbreak would be marooned,

Upon an island infested with death and lies, and no more light to guide me.

So before he attempts to take off the Ring and toss it far away; far aside, he,

Notices I have caught his arm; I tell him what trying to do that would mean.

And as soon as I am done he lets out an agonizing and piercing scream.

It burns my ears, it fills my soul and I cry out alongside him kneeling there.

And when he shakes and sobs begin I hold him close; run my hands through his soft hair.

I swear I never meant it, for the Ring to merge itself with his innocent frame.

Upon my soul, Ra I vow to banish these dark and looming shadows that came,

Up to his bedside to claim his skin and glued it together with the Ring, I vow,

To get rid of his tormenting demons no matter what it takes, somehow.

But I wake up, he never tried to take the Ring off, and I breathe in relief.

For my love for him is ten times as strong as Seto Kaiba's disbelief,

That magic is real and he was a priest, he holds strong to his denial,

And I hold strong to my love for Ryou, for we are together, for all but a while.

We are the dreamers, the loners, the tormented souls; we are the perfect two.

And we like raging darkness shall come to steal your soul and invade you.

* * *

Well, that was it; I hope you all liked it! There was a bit of a twist in the sixth to last line! Thanks:

Stormrose Dewleaf –You got Ryou too? I took the quiz five times, getting Ryou every time even when I changed a few! I was trying to get Bakura but I got Ryou. Remember to notify me whenever you make a new quiz! I get Seto on a lot of quizzes, but nowadays I manipulate the quizzes to get Ryou or Bakura, but honestly I get Ryou one third of the time. Are you going to do any story quizzes? I love those! I could give you some people with really good YuGiOh story quizzes if you want! Thanks for reviewing!

Calmhorizon –Yeah, poor Ryou, even poorer Ryou in this chapter… Bakura loves Ryou! If I could, I would do a yaoi lemon with those two, but my uncle reads my fics so I can't… Ra-damn it! Yeah, there are people with more interesting pen names, but yours just flows together, it seems really elegant! Thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –Speak of the devil, we are studying cells and mitochondria is something we have to learn about! Gah, I hate science; I have to make a 3D model of a cell by Friday and I haven't even started, and here it is Thursday! I just inspired you? Wow, and that fic sounds so good! I have always wondered what his last name is, and what his parents looked like! Thanks for using it! I'm planning a fic in the future in which Seto actually finds a picture and knows his last name. (No copying, keep with your ides of him never finding them!) I know you love all my poems, but it still makes me happy that you enjoy reading them! Yeah, the ending rocked! Science is not immortal, it is dead! Thanks for reviewing!

Eve-Of Misery –I really told that person off for you, don't worry! They are so stupid, that Mariko person… Yeah, you go girl, independence rocks! Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –I almost missed your review, it came through like twenty minutes ago! I am really psyched you like the poem; it is my fave poem of the fic I think! Or second fave, I like about three of them a lot! I loved those last few lines too; I thought they gave an interesting twist! You rock, thanks so much for reviewing! (Looks at watch) Man, this only took me half an hour to write! The fic, not this response.

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	41. Random poem2

Hi everyone! This is going to be the last chapter that I update every day; now I will only update when I feel like it. But don't worry; it will still be updated at least once a week or perhaps more! You will not be losing this fic! Read on, this poem is random!

_Disclaimer: _If I owned YuGiOh I wouldn't have time for you, now get away, I have a deal with Kazuki Takahashi to buy it! Damn, he wants twenty million dollars. NO!

* * *

Bring it on; I'm not afraid!

I own the demons you've obeyed!

Corrupt my mind, I do not care.

You can posses me if you dare.

But lo and behold, I will not lose,

So when you find a path you choose.

I will crawl up behind you and kill you.

There will be nothing for you to do.

Bastardization rules this dimension.

Cure isn't as good as prevention.

Well in my day there weren't cures.

And preventions were obscures.

Multi-lingual souls all around.

In my day we wouldn't have heard a sound.

Curse this new world and this life.

I can no longer carry a knife.

So in goes my sword, a samurai,

Of shadows, and in darkness I,

Caress my demons, they welcome me.

I am the founder of their destiny!

Crucial plots and crucial lies,

All of which my heart defies.

So please believe my lies are true,

Or else I shall come after you.

It may seem I have a big ego,

But I merely am better than Pharaoh.

I never said I was better than Ra,

For Ra has the power to give me another scar.

Like the one on my tan and unsmiling cheek.

(It's kind of nasty since I haven't bathed in a week!)

But I am immortal, and so are the gods,

If you mortals about face me, I hold all the odds!

To win and to lose, your loss is my gain.

And I will remember you; that I caused you pain!

Ah reminiscing gives me unremarkable grief.

But that is how it is in the life of a thief!

Hated by Christians, Buddhists and Jews.

Hated by everyone who, to me, they lose.

Oh Ra, why deceive me? I have nothing more.

Please won't some poor soul come and open this door.

It leads to eternal and everlasting rest.

Were you to open it, you would be the best!

At last, ah, it opens, and I am at peace!

Little by little, you break piece by piece.

* * *

Well, that is it! If you haven't read the note at the start of the chapter please do so! Thanks:

Stormrose Dewleaf –How are you so hyper that late or early? Oh well, I am like that sometimes! Well, do a quiz about getting together with a character, like Seto, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Joey or Yugi. They are the popular choices! But if you do make a story quiz, don't give the character a name, just leave it with four underscores for the name, so we can be ourselves instead of an assigned name. Keeping your own name makes the story better! You like country music? I only listen to Kasey Chambers for country music. You have a boyfriend? I don't and I don't want one! Too much trouble and pain! Thanks for reviewing Stormrose and Ror!

ttSerenity –Ha-ha, the devil! We had to turn in those cell models today, but I didn't feel like it, so I made up an excuse that I forgot it! I have a very naïve science teacher! Yep, English is my fave subject, it rocks! I love poetry and writing and all kinds of stuff like that! I won an award for getting the best results out of my state and the state above me in a national English contest! Was that thing you said even a science term? Thanks for reviewing! Vacuoles!

Eve-Of-Misery –I am really glad it made you think. It's good that it was dark and angsty; I normally do poems like that! Thanks for reviewing Eve!

Calmhorizon –Yeah, power to the protestors of fanfiction… and that was my random comment of the day! Yah, I would love to write a yaoi! Love and peace! Thanks for reviewing. Is Frankie your name?

If I forgot to respond to your review, I got it after posting this fic!  
Love Sami.


	42. Bakura

Hi! Well, I didn't expect to upload a chapter so soon, as I have stopped updating this fic every day now, but I am falling back into habit in less than a day. I need to stop letting my fear of change interfere with things. Oh well. I hope you like this chapter; it's small but good! Read on!

_Disclaimer: _I swear to Ra that if I did own YuGiOh, the yaoi would be constant, and the merriments everlasting! (That sounded so odd, like some wierd British Historian...Gah!)

* * *

Bakura rules the skies, with his destruction and demise.  
And he sees through calm and bitter lies.  
With his you should never fraternize.

Bakura senses fear, he grins evilly from ear to ear.  
And sees that you are afraid being here.  
You wish he would just disappear.

Bakura cannot go, and everything you think, he does know.  
And it inflates his rapidly growing ego.  
So he runs away to kill the Pharaoh.

Bakura cannot ever feel, he disillusions what is real.  
And he has a cold, strong will of steel.  
Your soul is his object to steal.

Bakura loves to kill, and bend mortals against their will.  
He writes his tale, and then snaps the pencil.  
For he uses things, he's like the devil.

Bakura hates a lie, but loves to make foolish mortals cry.  
And to their sanity he bids goodbye.  
For Bakura can never ever die.

* * *

Er, that is all, folks! Thanks:

ttSerenity –Wow, did you know that off by heart or did you take the time to look it up? Either way I'm impressed! Gah, I hate homework, that means I have to give up time that would be best spent listening to music or writing fanfics! Thanks for reviewing, cytoplasm!

Calmhorizon –Cool nickname! No, I didn't write all day, I wrote for like, two and a half hours, the half hour being used for dinner in between updating this fic and Domino City Karaoke Contest. Love and Peace, thanks for reviewing!

Stormrose Dewleaf –Ror's story! Woot! I am going to be doing a story about Sami Yamashima, except she will be the Hikari, and her Yami will have an entire chapter to herself! Her Yami, Sami Osris, is a bad Yami. Not evil, just not really all that nice. Ooh, you have a younger man! I only like older guys, that would explain my YuGiOh bishie fetish! Thanks for reviewing!

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –I am glad you liked it! Yes, it was a bit different, wasn't it? I am really glad you liked both my poems! What country do you live in? That would explain the difference in times, because I live in Australia! Thanks for reviewing!

If I missed your review response, you reviewed after I posted this!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


	43. Broken in Isolation

Hi everyone! Look, I meant to update this a lot sooner, I really did, but I have had a case of writer's block that has lasted for like three weeks, and I have been getting very few ideas. And I have been feeling really empty lately, like I'm not alive anymore. Anyway, this poem is about Bakura, but it is actually how I feel every day. We just happen to share the same feelings. I imagine this is how he feels when he is alone in his soul room, and everybody believes him to be untrustworthy and evil, when he really isn't. I don't know why, but in the middle of writing this I burst into tears. I would like to think it's because my mother is slicing onions in the kitchen, but I know better. This is pure, raw emotion written on a whim, and I hope you like it.

_Disclaimer: _I would die to own YuGiOh, I would, but sadly I have not been given the chance.

* * *

I sit alone in my soul room; nobody cares about me.

Not even my Hikari cares; I am merely the worst part of his destiny.

No one loves me, my mother died and I was left alone.

All those years ago, when the Pharaoh slaughtered my home.

And now I feel so broken inside; no one is here.

To comfort me and so any compassion in my will disappear.

It feels so cold inside these walls of hieroglyphs and bars.

With no one here to hold me close and bathe my aching scars.

It is hopeless now, I realize, and the light has faded out.

Ra damn it, I feel so helpless, and I start to shout.

"**This fucking isolation has me held up by rusty chains,**

**And this empty resonation has me captivated, but Ra it pains!**

**HELP ME! HELP ME! Let me out, and please let someone care!**

**For whenever I look for guidance there is never anyone there.**

**Because no one cares, and no one knows this pain I feel inside.**

**They would rather I crawled up in a hole and smile as my hope died.**

**So please, someone PLEASE, rescue me from this abode!**

**Or else I'll fall into darkness, and no one will be there to goad.**

**Away from light, I turn even more evil than I seem.**

**So please GET ME OUT of this realm and this loneliness regime!"**

Alas, no one answers to my call, my begging dies away.

And I remain in solitude until forever and a day.

None of my sanity has lingered, and I have gone insane.

And Ra it feels so empty, for my heartache has to remain.

How would you feel; trussed up like this, upon an angry flame?

When there's an anger deep inside you that's impossible to tame?

Please somebody, just let me go, or join my in the dark.

For no one, not even my light is here to be my companion lark.

Vampires are legend, werewolves are myth, but I am real and alive.

But I am the last of a dying race, and it is so hard to survive.

Save me from this nightmare; this illusion I've lived in for so long!

Because I am weak and frail, I regret pretending to be strong.

Could you be strong trapped in this life, with no one to love or share with?

No one is here to share my pain, or gather up the smiles I rarely give.

Alone in a world no one else knows, individual, I have been so all along.

And it dawns upon me finally, that in my cruelty, I was wrong.

* * *

Well, that was my poem, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks:

Stormrose Dewleaf –I am glad you liked it. I have a bishie fetish; it is true, but mine goes beyond the silly fan girls. I resent fan girls, even though I am like one. However, my views go far beyond some crush, and are far too complicated to explain; it would take my pages and pages for you to know what I mean. Thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –Wow, I am impressed by your knowledge of science. Hey, do you know anything about William Farrer? I am doing a project on him. I am glad you liked my last poem. Thanks for reviewing, I would use a science term but I just feel empty; I am going through a rough time at the moment.

Calmhorizon –It seemed different from the rest? Well, the POV is just someone that watched everything that goes on in YuGiOh from an unknown place, namely me, I guess, I really don't know. I am glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! Love and Peace!

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –I am happy you liked it. It is rather different I guess… Yeah, the US is like a day behind Australia. It is a day after Easter in Australia, and apparently it is still Easter in America while I am writing this. Thanks for reviewing DMGH!

Sakina the Fallen Angel –Hey Sakina! Yeah, I did update quite a bit, didn't I? Your PC tried to electrocute you? 0.0 Maybe it is possessed? Run away, evil computer! Thanks for reviewing!

Love Sami.


	44. Held

Hi everyone, I am really sorry for the short poem, but I am just tired. It is a bad excuse, I know, but I wasn't going to lie to you, and be like "I didn't write much because my great aunt once removed had a cat that was my cat's sister and my cat's sister died so my aunt, cat and I are depressed." I don't even have a cat, so THAT would be really lying! Woah, that took up a lot of space. This chapter is dedicated to Stormrose Dewleaf because I say so! Read on, pathetic mortals! Oh, I don't own YuGiOh, but if I did, I would be like "Woah…I own YuGiOh? Make me a Millennium Ring, I want to be immortal before the day is done!" PARTY!

* * *

Held up in strings upon an enterprise of lies, my sadness is caught in disguise.

Chained up in chains of rusty steel that dies and painful cries, I am caught in surprise.

Camera winding down to a slow, I go to lengths that nobody else would ever know.

Bows and arrows pierce my ego, I show, that pride is far stronger than your arrogant flow.

They say I could never learn to let things be, and history will never be (not ever be) that kind to me.

I will show them all that I have a destiny, and respiratory problems (I can't breathe) won't set me free.

Give me a hit on the head and say I'm okay, and anyway, I won't feel this pain till the end of the day.

For pain never corrupts me, interrupts me, hey, what can I say? I'm better off that way.

Break me up, break me down, let my head turn around, and I won't scream, I won't make a sound.

Even though in my head your cries do pound, and my mound of dead bodies was left down-town.

No matter what you say, say it true, or else I'm gonna get you, for I have nothing better to do.

Immortal, I will show it to be nothing to do, with my cruelty so few understand, and which you rue!

* * *

Well, that is the shortest thing ever written. Thanks:

Stormrose Dewleaf –I actually made you cry? Wow, that is such an honor! Please get well soon; I don't want one of my fave reviewers to be sick! I am very happy you liked the poem so much; I cried when I re-read it again! It is my fave chapter! Yeah, I feel empty all the time, but lately it has been getting worse; a lot worse. I guess I have been getting a reality check on a few things I was in denial about… Yeah, like you said, no friends to save you, and the friends I do have know nothing of what this feels… Dreams especially, my dreams will never be real. Maybe the average dreams, like wanting to be a famous singer one day, writing my own songs and my clips on MTV and Channel V. Writing novels, getting more than a thousand reviews for one fic… At least they are possible! But many of my dreams can never ever come true. Like, for YuGiOh to be real. When I first began to watch the show, it was like I escaped my own world for half an hour, and was caught up in theirs, forgetting my own life. That is probably why I am unhealthily obsessed with it. I have cried for hours over that dream, I really have. I keep hoping they will bring me out of this empty life and take me to theirs, and I will try to work out their problems and support them all, because truly I would give my life if it meant Seto and Mokuba's parents had never died, Bakura would still have a sister, Marik would be normal, and Joey would be safe from his father, living with Serenity. But that will never happen. There is a lot more to my bishie fetish than what you put, but what you wrote in your review was fairly accurate. I am so glad you care; your review made me smile so much and made me update a lot faster than planned! Thank you so much for reviewing, Stormrose!

Love Sami.


	45. Eternal Darkness Slander

Hi! Sami here and I am hoping you will like this next poem! It was kind of about my own feelings in parts of it, but not all. I had the best time at school today, me and my friend went to this place that is forbidden to students, but we went there anyway and it was pitch black and all dark and it was so much fun being there! That was randomness, but it was my much loved randomness, so please forgive me! Read on!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own YuGiOh, but I own a lot of YuGiOh merchandise, which is listed in my bio!

* * *

Beaten bruised in the shadows that tamed me and kept me held while I was a sinner.

I felt like my bones ached though no pain erupted, and in thievery I was a beginner.

The darkness had held me captured, even when I was young, for I was in a curse.

And now it seems all that I care about has been taken from me and carted of in a hearse.

Life just seems so confusing and so empty, no happiness in me, no regrets at all.

Around every single corner there seems to be another who will laugh at me when I fall.

So cruel I seem, but they are crueler, for their spiting and hateful words pierce my heart.

Slowly sinking in their slander, my will; once strong, now suddenly falls apart.

They hit me with their insults; they cannot see the damage, but Ra, it is there.

And my soul has faded, and now I am weak, useless; a pawn who was never aware.

I am possessed by the shadows; they are me, I am them, and that is how it is.

For I am still a mortal; it is only because the shadows are immortal that I am also this.

If the shadows are immortal, that makes me immortal too, for we are connected.

But while I sink into darkness undecidedly, I find that by everyone I am rejected.

Solemn silence fills my heart, no one is ever there to comfort me when I am upset.

Except some that are there to punish me, and throw insults that they will regret.

An epoch has passed, maybe two or three while they have done this repeatedly.

And to tell you the humiliating and aching truth, their anger causes sadness in me.

Why must I be the one to bear this dark burden upon my shoulders forever?

Why me out of millions and billions of people, that rise up against me together?

So as I fade into eternal; darkness that is immortal, like the shadows and me too.

I fall away from my sanity and with me I have decided that I must also take you.

Say goodbye to the light as I did so many millennia ago, and seize the night.

And come with me so you can experience this pathetic way of living I call a plight.

Sighted in the distance is hope, but it is so impossibly far away, so hard to reach.

There is no speck of hope for us though, except in these laws that I constantly breach.

Come away; fly with me to places unknown by any mortal eye and any mortal bone.

Because I hate to bear the darkness and the shadows, when I am forever, eternally alone…

* * *

Woah, that ending was rather sad, I guess. Anyway, thanks:

ttSerenity –What was wrong with me? Well, I was just trying to figure out a lot of stuff about my life, and giving myself a reality check about a few things I was in denial about, and I basically feel empty most of the time, but it felt a lot worse on that particular day… No, don't find out anything about Farrer, I was only wondering if you knew anything at all. Don't worry about it, I think I have enough info…well, I hope anyway! Thanks for reviewing, um… genetic enhancing?

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –I am so pleased you liked it! Yeah, there was a lot of raw emotion in it for me, and most of it was real feelings from me. Yeah, there is a lot of reality to my poems, and I am glad you liked them both! Yeah, my YuGiOh obsession is so intense that I wish for it to be real; sweep me off my feet and away from this empty life I am living now… I am so glad you understand, I thought I was weird! You don't sound like a desperate schoolgirl, and you do know me! Just because you haven't seen or physically met me doesn't mean you don't know me! I consider all my loyal and devoted reviewers my friends, including you! Heck, some of them are friends to me more than my real friends at school! I would never run away from you; I understand and I love to hear your views on these things! Thanks for reviewing!

Stormrose Dewleaf –Wow, we are psychological twins, that is so cool! I have cried to myself a lot over the YuGiOh not being real thing too, but sadly never to sleep, because I am an insomniac and can't sleep until really late at night or really early in the morning. I never plead with them, I know they aren't real, but I am in denial about it. That is what is really harsh about my situation; I know I have a problem, and that they aren't real but I am denying that, and I know I am denying it, so that makes it even worse because I don't believe what I am denying or what I'm not defying. It gets really confusing; I hope you understood some of what I just wrote. True, others have worse problems than you (Like those in Sumatra who just got another earthquake right after the tsunami) but who among them would deserve or want to go to the YuGiOh world as much as us? No one! I am so hoping to be taken away by them, and I have an OC, Sami Yamashima whose life I have planned; I have planned at least seventeen years of her life, and a bit more. Whenever I watch any anime I like, I invent a character that I pretend to be, but with my OC it is different, she has become separate from me, and I am not her anymore, so I pretend to be the voice of her, working on the show, but I am not that person either. It is like there are three of me, but I am stuck living the worst life of all of them. I will try your method, pretending a character is by my side watching over me. Thanks for that! You are a real help! Thanks for reviewing!

If I missed responding to your review, I apologize sincerely!  
Love Sami.


	46. Silence Solidifies

Hello! Well, if you are staring at these letters, you are reading the next chapter of Thoughts from a Lost Soul! Go you! (Chokes) Gah, never drink cola when you are on the computer, it tries to kill you by choking you and going down the wrong rube in your throat! Well, there hasn't been much inspiration for this fic... wait, hang on, incoming! Yes, I have inspiration now! Thank Ra for speedy ideas in the nick of time! Anyway, enough randomness, read on my pretties, read on!

_Disclaimer: _I own YuGiOh, but I apparently have Ryou's issues according to a quiz I took, so I am in denial and don't think I own YuGiOh. Yep, don't own it at all…What are you looking at!

* * *

The silence inside my hollow void is solidifying rapidly so I can't breathe.

I attempt to make sense of this pathetic way of living, but I have nothing as to relieve.

How can a spirit release all his emotions when they are locked away inside?

And he believes that happiness and sadness are things that should eternally hide…

You see, I have had no one to talk to in millennia, stranded in my soul room.

And with every step I take, I come desperately closer to my doom…

Centre piece inside this Ring of loneliness and shallow illusions,

I am left to be weak and pitiful, and alone with my terrifying conclusions.

That life would be better than this death I am living, but I had never thought that way before.

I guess being by myself for so amazingly long has come closer to opening that door.

But the truth is that I remain silent when I could tell my Hikari and his friends of my pain.

But that is something I will never ever do, so that at least my shred of dignity does remain.

Ra, being kept in eternal, unfaltering darkness and shadows is fear itself that holds me still.

And I long desperately to break the silence, for it is the horrifying silence I must kill.

Elaborate mazes are everywhere in my life, physically, mentally, spiritually and emotionally.

Bringing me down to my knees as there's no one to ask for guidance and I became wary.

Nearly going mad in that item I was cast into, I grew evil in my silence, and the silence took me on.

It was so unbearably complicated to even imagine that I could remain strong.

Simplifying this maze is impossible with nobody ever there to help me.

But that is my own fault I guess, for being so cold, evil and for laughing maniacally.

When they would fall, I wanted to be the reason that they fell so far and fast.

And as I laughed at them, I reminisced upon my hollow, dangerous past.

I never had friends either, there, because the Great Thief King doesn't show his emotion.

But if I had have I would have been devoid of this hard death, and free of this commotion.

Just a cry upon someone's shoulder would keep me going for an entire lifetime.

But it seems too late, for I can only express my emotions in the next line.

I hated my life; I hate this death, the murders I caused, and the families I ensued chaos upon.

So now I leave and cry for the past and the present, because my last emotion is gone.

* * *

It was kind of a short poem, but I only did it in fifteen minutes, which is pretty good! Thanks:

ttSerenity –I hate reality checks. Some of them are so harsh. Like when my friend said YuGiOh wasn't real and I burst into tears for some odd reason. Well, being in denial about that helped too, I suppose. Trust me; you don't want to be empty. Do you want to not be able to smile without knowing it is a fake smile, an illusion? Do you want to never feel happiness or enjoyment? That all laughter emerging from you is hollow? It is like an eternal depression that never falters. Thanks for the review, um… astronomy?

Stormrose Dewleaf –Yep, you definitely helped! I am so glad you liked those lines; they are the ones that reflect me the most! I wrote those lyrics specifically to apply to both me and Bakura! If the YuGiOh crew are real, than that would be awesome, I would be euphoric at that, but I don't want to have faith in something only to get crushed, so half of me believes, half of me doesn't want to even hope for fear of being crushed. Kind of like my status on religion… My OC's don't represent different sides of me, they are merely people I pretend to be to escape this world, and mostly I use Sami Yamashima, but sometimes I use my other one. I like Aurora best out of your alter egos, even though she is a bit rash. Thanks for reviewing, you rock!

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –I am so happy you liked so many lines! They were meant to be menacing and yet sad too. It was kind of inspired by a book I re-read two nights ago, called 'Interview with a Vampire' (don't own that!) which is one of my fave books! Yep, I was being myself; I can be myself of fanfiction and not get laughed at because there are much weirder people than me on this site, believe me! Of course I consider you a friend! I don't consider every reviewer a friend of course, only if they have stuck with my fics for long enough, and you have done that! Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked the chapter!

Love Sami.


	47. The Way I Am Now

Hi everyone! I have no idea what to say except, this is the next chapter, I don't own YuGiOh, thank you all for reading and please continue doing so! READ ON! Mwahaha!

* * *

Blue skies like my eyes used to be back in my old life that I miss eternally.

Back then I was famous, wanted dead or alive everywhere; I was a celebrity.

Thieving from anywhere and everywhere I could, and nobody could stop me.

Even the Pharaoh knew my name, and knew that to kill him was my destiny.

Then I stormed the palace, and stole your treasures, ruined your father's tomb.

And you were furious, and wanted me murdered and sent to my doom.

Somehow I was trapped inside Mahaado's old Millennium Ring all too soon.

For now I sit here alone in my empty, dark and forever lonely soul room.

I have taken on the appearance of my Hikari; my hair is softer, my eyes brown.

Slowly I turn as I look in the mirror, my eyes glancing over myself; up and down.

Where I was once a symbol of thieving and killing, verbs, now I am loneliness, a mere noun.

But I still hold my spirit, my fighting reprieve, and I will go out tonight and murder this town!

Whenever I take over this Hikari of mine I don modern clothes and a modern way of life.

In the streets, when I'm about, the intense and inescapable terror and fear is rife.

And so, as another way to escape this pain and agony I'm in, to escape my horrid strife.

I take to my now porcelain wrist with a gleaming and shimmering, sharp knife.

This is what becomes of a child who, when younger was witness to his kin's genocide.

Those soldiers could have been brothers to those who were killed, but they wouldn't regret fratricide.

So now I crush the world in my hand like its inhabitants are insects and I hold the pesticide.

For because of the Pharaoh now I will never hesitate when I commit dreaded homicide.

Standing there watching my family become impaled on their swords, arrows and spears.

It was there among the bloodshed that I realized I had to shed my terrifying fears.

And I took on my façade of endurance, and wiped harshly at my pouring and bitter tears.

The last time I cried? The last time I felt any emotion at all was too long, thousands of years!

Barricaded was my soul, and I was so vengeful then that I shouted revenge at the sky.

Did anybody hear me there, yelling my heart out, or what I had left that I was yet to cry?

I don't think anyone did, for whenever I feared, there were no sensations passing by.

So I fall away from my past, my life that never would last, and I realize it was all a lie.

* * *

Woah, that ending was really sad…I'm actually crying here! Thanks:

ttSerenity –When you were my age… how old are you again? I'm only thirteen… Are you still empty? Because I have been empty for three years. Ever since I was nine or ten. I wrote all kinds of songs all through the years, but have only in the past year discovered my angsty side. Ooh, Bonzell just blew away the American Idol crowd! Well, YuGiOh isn't real, actually no, it is real, wait maybe… GRR, I just don't know, I am in denial so part of me believes but my sensible side tells me it's not and I don't know anymore! I burst into tears because, um… I guess I didn't want to face the facts. The facts weren't true of course! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, schizophrenia!

Stormrose Dewleaf –I am so psyched you liked it! I actually inspired you with the 'doesn't believe for the fear of being crushed' thing? Wow, I am so honored! Why is it interesting that it is also my status on religion? Maybe…Ooh, maybe YuGiOh IS my religion! That would be so awesome! Okay, that's it, I am switching to YuGiOh-ism or YuGiOh-ity! Thanks for reviewing!

Love Sami.


	48. Blood

Hi everyone! Look, I am so sorry about the late update, but fanfic net wouldn't allow me to login for some reason! I was so upset about it, and was really worried you guys would be disappointed in me… this poem is about his love for blood. If I owned YuGiOh then I would have a crystal statue of Bakura, and I don't have that at all. Nuff said, read on!

* * *

Blood.

It runs through their veins like a stream full of water.

Blood.

It runs in rivers through canals of it that come from the cruel slaughter.

Blood.

A taste like copper; bitter and tangy that captures the mind.

Blood.

If you die your blood will dry up and you'll leave it all behind.

Blood.

The ecstasy of bleeding is erotic; tantalizing and haunting.

Blood.

Is everything compared to rules and laws, the ones humans kept flaunting.

Blood.

It flows in harmony down their bleeding, slashed and burned yet paling wrists.

Blood.

Will be shed in millions of drops at the coming of the apocalypse.

Blood.

The immortal drink of the vampires, which is shared by me alone.

Blood.

Coming in a crimson, vaguely scarlet, but nonetheless red tone.

Blood.

It flowed down my throat as I licked their wounds and made them sting.

Blood.

Is the life-giver, that is more important than any aforementioned thing.

Blood.

People take it for granted and thus they never know the blood's true worth.

Blood.

I have held; contained inside me the bloodlust since my accursed birth.

Blood.

Don't be fooled by it's weakness and willingness to forever spill.

Blood.

For it must be spilled if people die, and if you are destined to kill.

Blood.

The Millennium Eye was covered in it when I pulled it from the madman's head.

Blood.

And so I licked it off, and the sensation came to my heart that is so dead.

Blood.

I love it's warmth and color far too much to ever let it eternally be.

Blood.

For you it is the bane of your history, but for me it's my destiny.

Blood.

* * *

Well, that was certainly vampiric, I'll give it that. Thanks:

ttSerenity –Why would Dark Kitsune of Ra do that? How would she even know, and more importantly how do you know her? Wait, I just checked your bio…YOU HATE NOAH! OMG, that is so cruel… I love Noah! And you hate Marik! And you hate the Noah and Mokuba or Noah and Seto or Serenity and Joey pairings! Wow, you hate a lot of my faves! Oh well, everyone is entitled to their own opinion I guess, at least you like Seto and Joey. So you wrote lots of sad songs? So did I, I guess, but my song writing style back then was, in my view, amateur, so I have written much better songs in recent months. I do believe it is real, I do, but a part of me; the Ra damned logical and sensible side, keeps telling me it isn't, and I hate that! Thanks for reviewing, Medulla Oblongata!

Stormrose Dewleaf –Yeah, I have been trying to come up with a name for my YuGiOh religion! I gave a reason for my status on religion? Okay, must have been the 'maybe YuGiOh IS my religion' thing. Your views would take a while to explain? Well, I have a while, you could tell me. I am happy you loved the poem, you rock! Thanks for reviewing!

Calmhorizon –I know it was sad; I get sad and teary eyed even thinking about the poem in chapter 43. I am glad you're reviewing all the chapters! No wonder the respiratory thing made you laugh; I just re-read it and it made me chuckle a bit. Wow, with your analysis of Bakura you were practically right in every way! I would say you go it exactly, but I felt there was something missing from your deduction, but I don't know what. You are amongst arguments at your place? Oh, I am so sorry about that. He took your notebooks away? Geez… No, you and Bakura are not twins separated at birth, I am sorry to say. You are merely a comrade of emotions. No offence intended there. Oh, and Bakura cries on my shoulder alone. No one else's. Yeah, I have lots of reviews now! I am hoping to get to three hundred sometime within the next few months. Thanks for reviewing everything, keep strong, love and peace.

Love Sami.


	49. Jealous

Hi everyone! Look, this is a heads-up notice, that after the next two chapters, there will be a two day break from my updating, as I am going on camp. I will try to get the chapter after next posted in Wednesday morning, Australia time, but I can't promise anything yet. I will definitely update on the Friday I get back. Yeah so… this poem is about jealousy. I do not own YuGiOh, but I own Bakura's soul! Read on, my pretty mind slaves, read on!

* * *

My Hikari is so perfect, with his silver hair and chocolate eyes.

His eyes are soft and beautiful; mine are sharp, cold and in disguise.

His hair; so silky to the touch, while mine is tangled, dirty and weird.

And now the hated jealousy begins; the envy I've always feared.

I had always taught myself not to be envious of the Pharaoh.

Because he had gold, power and the Items; all I had was a big ego.

But now that my Hikari is here before me, much more than I could have been

I find I feel inadequate, and I have no comprehension of what this could mean.

I used to take pride in my rough looks, but now his seem far greater.

Who of us is better? It is simple to any arguer or any mere debater.

I could go on for hours about how his appearance vastly surpasses mine.

I've lost my fan girls all to him, who on his flesh, they'd like to dine.

As a sign of silent affection once, I ran my calloused fingers through his hair.

How surprised was I to find no tangles, split ends or dryness there.

'Twas perfect to the very end, and I felt filthy, and strangely inferior.

Where once I was the leader of our Hikari/Yami bond, I'd been superior.

But now, as my evil eyes look into his pure orbs, I find I don't have pride.

For he is much better than me, on both the gorgeous outside and the caring inside.

He's generous; I never was, he's kind; I'd never been, he's sweet; and I hate life.

That beautiful, fragile, porcelain-skinned angel has never known true strife.

If he thinks that having me as a Yami is bad enough, then he is so naïve.

Though his father's never there, his mother and sister dead, he still won't believe.

That I had a worst past, watching my whole life go up in furious flames.

And having to resort to thievery to live and the Pharaoh copped my bitter blames.

So I am jealous of this perfect light, with a better life, look and personality.

I guess that there is something a bit more perfect about his pure mortality.

* * *

Well, that was all, and I guess I will thank:

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –Yes, I rather think blood would be different from everything else. I actually said the comment you gave in your review to someone at school today! We got to talking about blood and I was all, "Blood is pretty and so crimson red!" Of course, the person gave me a weird look but it was still hilarious! I am extra glad that you liked Silence Solidifies because that, in my opinion, is one of my best poems! I got the title from a Missy Higgins line in a song called 'The Sound of White'. Thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –You are so lucky to have a fanfic member that goes to your class! No one I have met actually is registered on that site! It sucks not to be able to talk about fics I read with anyone, and hardly anyone is a YuGiOh freak in my class like I am. Noah is a traitor? I don't particularly see how. He didn't do any…oh wait; he did possess Mokuba when the aforementioned child's back was turned. You have a point, but that made way for the M/N pairing! Woot! Yep, I knew you would like the science term I used! I will always keep dreaming so long as the harsh world around doesn't dampen my spirit and break my soul. Thanks for reviewing, Robert Goyle.

Stormrose Dewleaf –Yummy blood… nah, just kidding, blood is too coppery for my taste. I haven't even read most of the bible, except the work they set us in Religion at school. I want to read the entire tale of Moses though; that fascinates me. Probably because I have The Prince of Egypt on video. Yes, I think homosexuality shouldn't be a sin, and they should be allowed to marry too! Gays are awesome, go yaoi! Besides, no one seems to think the Queer Eye team is sinners! Or rather, they're sinners with an awesome fashion sense! I don't think God played a part in creating the world; I believe the Earth was formed by rocks colliding and being molded by the atmosphere over millions of years, after the big bang. One of my ideas is the wars are Jesus' way of punishing us for idolizing him! I mean, think about it, he was a very humble man and hated the spotlight, and he thought he and his disciples were even. Now he is probably pissed at us for treating him like a God. So that is my theory. Thanks for reviewing!

Love Sami.


	50. Compassion

Hi everyone! Yay, I am actually prepared to write this time; I started writing a poem on the bus on the way home from school! Yay for boredom on travels! I suppose I'll be very bored on the two hour trip to camp tomorrow, but oh well… I am actually looking forward to camp! Mum got me a black and red sleeping bag with a black pillowcase and yeah! Awesome, black is my fave colour! And at the talent contest I am singing a Missy Higgins song called 'The Special Two'! Anyway, read on!

_Disclaimer: _I own a lot of merchandise, but don't own the actual YuGiOh!

* * *

I used to look upon the world with eyes of wonder; I didn't understand.

But now I know that the world is only a cruel and harsh arid wasteland.

Deaf is this world to my cries, and never again will there be

Any happiness that could ever possibly be directed at me.

I left all my allies behind in that life so long ago; almost forever.

Looking back at it makes me wish desperately that I had never

Done the things I had; affected all those people; my constant affliction.

Will I never escape this cruel and eternally devastating prediction?

Hikari; light, that word brings bitterness to my words and to my lips.

And it kills me so that I don't have any sanity to lose when it finally slips.

Hurt has made me become undone; lies have broken me to the edge.

Now all I need is anger just to push me off that terrifying ledge.

All here watch me fall; I was nothing in their eyes or in their mortal life.

And the rocks below are so sharp, that as I land cut me like a deadly knife.

Nobody ever heard my cries for understanding and a second of compassion.

But then again; for me nobody has ever felt any tiny bit of mere passion.

Only in my dreams is there a morsel of hope that shows me a hole in the dark.

And I grab hold of a light brighter than my Hikari; that sweet, enviable lark.

The light goes out, and the place I had reached for evaporated into thin air.

Suddenly there was nobody but me and the dark standing there.

Before I cried a cry more devastating that the Pharaoh's had once been

When he'd lost his Hikari; that stupid, midget, multicolored teen.

For my light abandoned me, my family went to the past life before me too.

And now I can never believe that any compliments you give to me are true.

Before you judge me, look me in the eye and tell me it is filled with hate.

For I see no evil in these orbs when I face the mirror; at least none to which I relate.

So if you see me sitting in a corner, and I seem to want to be alone just then,

Don't walk on by, and if you ever do, I will still be waiting for that time when

I will shine like an angel, and finally be understood, loved and respected.

And it will be so much easier to forget the times when I had been rejected.

* * *

Well, that was poem 50! YES! I cannot believe this fic has hit fifty chapters! I could never have dreamed of that many! I was going to end this at chapter forty, but I didn't thanks to my reviewers and you have all been amazing! I love you all! Thanks:

Anubis –Seemingly pointless? Well, I am going to be as polite as I can, seeing as you are actually a nice flamer. Everyone else who read that thought it was good, and if you would give the rest of the fic a chance, that would be much appreciated. I was rather disappointed by your review, and when you become an author on this site you will understand why, when somebody flames your work. Thank you for the compliments you did give, and also, some people on this site don't know Hikari means light; I never knew until it was written in a fic what the meaning was. Thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –Yet another inspiring poem from me? Awesome, just what I wanted to hear! You are so lucky; having so many fanfic net users at your school! No one from my school is! Probably because the majority of people on this site are Americans. Thanks for reviewing, I will always keep dreaming, hope!

Stormrose Dewleaf –Yeah, we all love the Queer Eye because they are just 'oh so fabulous'. I still laugh about the time Carson said 'It's a bundle of dynamite'. That was cool. I don't watch Survivor, because of two reasons: a) It is getting old, as a cheerleader would say "so 2002" and b) I find the whole thing like a very amateur cross between Big Brother and The Assistant. (No, not the Apprentice, the MTV spoof called the Assistant.) As for the camp; it is a year 8 camp, for all the year 8's. You are lucky to have dreams at all; I don't have any dreams because I don't get enough sleep to. It sucks being an insomniac. I wonder if I dreamed, would the YuGiOh people send me dreams? I hope so, because I love them more than the world, and I am their best supporter. But I suppose they wouldn't care about a stupid, obsessive egotist like me. They already have a Seto Kaiba on the show. That lightened the mood for me considerably. Thanks for reviewing!

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**_

_**DUE TO CAMP I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS!**_

_**SEE YOU IN A BIT!**_

Love Sami.


	51. Guilty Luck

Hi! Well, I am back from camp, hopefully with a lot of ideas, but I doubt it very much. I got a prize in the talent show at camp for singing! Yay! Anyway, thanks to all those reading, um read on.

_Disclaimer: _GX sucks, YuGiOh rocks, and as all of these are obvious I needn't tell you that it is also obvious that I don't own YuGiOh!

* * *

Everybody believes that I send innocents to the Shadow Realm now.

And it is so difficult to make them believe that why I do this is to allow

The people I send there to be denied hell for those fiery pits are their destiny.

And when they die they would be rotting for eternity if it wasn't for me.

Because the people I banish are evil and cruel, I always make sure of that fact.

So if I send them away to that aforementioned place there is no eternal contract.

Murderers, rapists, racists, genocide assistants, terrorists, thieves, gender confused

And the fathers and the mothers who hurt their children, so the kids are abused.

I will take them to my real of shadows so they merely go mad; not burn in flame.

Otherwise they would be stuck in cursed eternity with their guilt and their shame.

So many people blame them for the problems in today's world, but they're lost.

And I believe they simply do not recognize how much their crimes have all cost.

But instead of sending them to an inferno and let them sink into their darkness again

I banish them to a place where there is only their thoughts, but there isn't any pain.

They're lucky, really, that I am around to save them before they evaporate.

They'd be known as betrayers and convicts in the world, to which no one can relate.

And hated by the world; they would be chased and then targets to vaporize.

Now they are caught in my web of illusions where the only fear is in their eyes.

For some this is better, for some their worst nightmare, but surely it's best.

Because in my world there is never any need to walk around with a bullet-proof vest.

* * *

Well, that was a lame ending, but oh well. I got fed up with my PC stuffing up in every second line. Thanks:

Calmhorizon –Yeah, Bakura is so misunderstood. I will always care for Bakura. (Puts cloth on Kura's forehead) poor thing, he got a cold in the Shadow Realm, and now he's at my place resting. Thanks for wishing me well at the camp, and for reviewing! Love and Peace!

Sakina the Fallen Angel –I have been busy, yes! Yeah, it sucks having no fellow fanfic net authors at school! Yep, camp was awesome! They had showers, yeah, but it was a struggle for the hot water. I won a prize at the talent contest, woot! Lollies! Thanks for reviewing, I might mail you tonight but I may not get time because I am really busy right now!

ttSerenity –I suppose, it might not be that good, but still. I am glad to receive your comments! Thanks for reviewing, xylonite.

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –Thanks for telling me it was you, I was wondering who sent me a review with no name. Gracias, arigatou, merci! Yes, I rather hoped Jealousy would do well, I loved the idea of him being jealous of Ryou! Missy Higgins is an Australian singer with a hit album called The Sound of White. She rocks. Thanks for reviewing!

Stormrose Dewleaf –Yep, very old. You don't get Queer Eye? Aw, but it's so awesome… Oh well. I love all Law and Order, and NCIS is the best show ever besides YuGiOh and Rove Live! Lost rocks too, go the Aussie actress that plays the pregnant girl. Big Brother is when twelve or so random people from around the country are locked in a huge house for three months, and then voted off week by week by the country. They are set challenges and have a set shopping budget and trust me, it rocks! Kill Tea! (Enforces dagger with shadow powers!) Away with you to kill Tea, Ror! Don't talk to much about dreams, it saddens me that I have none.

Love Sami.


	52. Acrostic and Haiku

Hi everyone! Well, this is the next chapter. Sorry for not updating, fanfic net won't let me edit my stories before I post them. If you want to win a plushie next chapter, you have to tell me which cheek Akefia has a scar on! I added a competition just for fun! Not for every chapter though. This poem is an acrostic poem with a few haiku's as well!

_Disclaimer: _I own YuGiOh! MWAHAHAHA-and I really need to practice that! Thanks for reading my nonsense.

**B**_attlefields don't sway his choices, and everything he does is in vain._

**A**_nd though he is so powerful, he can't escape the past and it's pain._**  
**

**K**_uru Eruna haunts his mind whereas once it haunted his dreams._**  
**

**U**_nder no threat would he kneel to you; no matter how vain it seems._**  
**

**R**_un for your life, he's coming and you better be so well prepared._**  
**

**A**_s arrogantly as he runs his hands though your hair, his pain is equally shared._

A thief of few words

Echoing his deadly cry

Deadly to the eye

Legendary soul

Caught upon the winds embrace

Like a tattered leaf

Gold, jewels and treasure

All of these things he does steal

Swiftly running by

Silent and haunting

Like a forgotten nightmare

Lost inside a dream

A soul so hated

In the Millennium Ring

Swearing his revenge

Invading presence

Taking over his light's soul

Like a dark aura

He's pained and guilty

Feeling like the blame was his

He is not to blame

Lost in the mortals

Can't he find his exit out?

Is he not that strong?

Well, that was all. I liked the Haiku's better than the acrostic. Thanks to:

Stormrose Dewleaf –I hate getting so little time on fanfic net before school. I try to go on the PC for ages so I set my alarm at six in the morning. Fanfic net would have to be my life, wouldn't it? Kill Tea, Aurora, go! I command you, insolent spirit. (Looks nervous as Ror goes mad) Um, bye, and thanks for reviewing! RUNNNNN!

Calmhorizon –Yeah, Bakura will be fine! He is strong, yet weak…yes, weak like a little tiger cub. By the way, I said all that in one of those fake Chinese accents from the movie Kung Pow-Enter the Fist! No; he isn't doing anything wrong at all; he is merely sending the wicked to a place where they can cause no harm! Bakura is an angel…my angel… (sighs about Bakura) Just a question; are you a Christian? I'm not, but whatever, right? Thanks for reviewing, love and peace!

ttSerenity –The backstreet boys are gay! Sorry, random comment. I loved your fave lines, they were awesomeness itself! Thanks a million for reviewing, um…thermal temperatures? (I'm lacking in ideas here!)

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –You are very lucky! I got your review one and a half hours after I finished this, and it is only because fanfic net isn't allowing me to edit my stories that you managed to get a response! Hm, I rather thought (BTW, I'm listening to t.A.T.u at the moment, random comment of the review) that web of illusions was creative. No, Bakura was never evil; at least, not as evil as we thought! So your sister is ten? Hm, okay. Just wondering how old was all. My sister is three and is a pain in the neck! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Love Sami.


	53. Amane's Death

Hi everyone! I hope you are all going okay! Well, we have a plushie winner; her name is Stormrose Dewleaf because his scar is indeed on the right cheek! Anyway, this poem is about Ryou and Amane! What fun, having to write about Ryou! Read on my pretties!

_Disclaimer:_ Fear me and my Winged Dragon of Ra! Oh, I don't own YuGiOh or Marik…Ra damned!

* * *

My Hikari sleeps while I rest inside his once pure and innocent mind

And glimpse those long lost memories he could have sworn he'd left behind.

While he slumbers deeply I glance upon his past that was so heartbreaking

But as I draw my breath; I find myself drawn into him as he is waking.

It was a silver day; the color of his hair yet so much darker in a way

Nothing was certain but it seemed that luck would exile them both that day.

Ryou and Amane started the day like any other day before that one

Never realizing that that was the day their lives would become undone.

Ryou trod down to the kitchen in his night clothes, he was only six years old

Amane walked to the table; she was thirteen and to him she seemed so old.

She sat down with Ryou and began to brush her hair that was white like his

And neither one knew that for them this day would be the fated apocalypse.

After they had eaten breakfast, Ryou took her outside to play on the ground

The wind seemed so silent as it rushed through the trees; making no sound.

Both of them were laughing as they played with the leaves and the flowers

But neither one knew that the eldest of them both had only mere hours…

Later that night, after Ryou ate his dinner, Amane left for a party then

And that would be the time that cruel and terrible fate decided when.

She had fun at the party, and then decided to leave and be driven home

By three guys she had met and over her their drunken hands would roam.

They were older than her, at east seventeen, and were also drunk

Because of them she left; because she thought the eldest was a hunk.

They drove her while in a drunken stupor, and they were going fine

Until the car swerved across the barricade and the barrier line.

The car left the road, and smashed into a lone and desolate tree.

And that was the beginning of the rest of Ryou's lonely history.

When her corpse was lowered into her lovingly decorated grave

He jumped in there with her, but it there wasn't any sister to save.

He still believes she is alive; that's why he writes to her every day.

Maybe there was never any hope for his tortured soul, anyway…

* * *

Well, that was sad! Anyway, thanks:

Calmhorizon –Really? I am glad you liked the change I made! I love writing haikus and I could write hundreds of them about Bakura! You just gave me an idea…thanks! I will definitely do some more! I asked if you were Christian because of the 'deliver us from evil' line you put in. Don't worry, I'm not either! Thanks for reviewing!

Stormrose Dewleaf –Yep, the scar is on the right cheek! I should know; there's a picture of him in my room after all! Ra damn it Ror, kill her! KILL HER! Oh for heaven's sake! (Grabs knife and plunges it into Tea's heart) There, are you happy now? I want to watch Inuyasha but I can't download eps and the only other way to see it is to buy it! Glad to see you favor YuGiOh more; many people prefer Inuyasha, the stupid inu's! Thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –Random comments rock! You agree with me that the Backstreet Boys are gay then? Awesome, they are the gayest! To me, there are two meanings to gay. Gay1 is homosexual, and Gay2 is very lame. I know that gay means happy but to me, happy should be kept the same as it has always been! Thanks for reviewing!

AdoptedThug –Aw, thanks for your praise! I loved your compliments! Thanks for reviewing!

Love Sami.


	54. The Millennium Ring

Hi everyone! How are you all? Good, bad, depressed, lonely, empty, sad, angsty? There are many options to choose from! Anyway, this poem is about…um, it is about the Millennium Ring of all things! That was the first thing that popped into my mind, so I thought: "To hell with it, I shall write about the Ring!" Read it, do not question me about ownership of YGO, of which I have none!

* * *

Its surface is more golden than a late Egyptian sunset

Where the setting sun shimmers upon the everlasting Nile.

And it's shards that hand below and sharper than knives

This is why Ryou bleeds and grimaces when trying to smile.

It is smooth and shiny, cold and hard and evil looking

So much so that it scares even me, and I own the stupid thing!

I look deep at it and I remember my dreaded soul room

Though deadly it is just a room inside the Millennium Ring.

Barricaded walls marked with hieroglyphs inside a tunnel

And that tunnel ends to form a confusing never-ending maze.

That keeps me going back to where I started from

And works me up until I foam and I am in a bitter craze.

Never to relinquish its hold on me it keeps me prisoner

Inside its golden, tainted walls my own crimson blood spills.

This Ring is not merely a treasured Millennium Item

For this is a Millennium Item that constantly kills!

Blood pours in cascades through its halls and drowns me

Until my living corpse is floating in the crimson water.

As if on a bus ride to eternity I begin to walk

Like a stupid little lamb walking directly to the slaughter.

Abattoirs call out my name "White lamb, come leave your place!

So we can have you for our torture" but I push away these words.

They are but mere twitterings in my ear, that emerge from

A flying and annoying little winged beast of a bird.

The Millennium Ring is dangerous; oh yes, a devil to be sure

Many have lost their lives in its halls and many have gone insane.

The Millennium Ring is treacherous, for it cannot be tamed

And it goes against me to bring my immortality, agony and pain.

* * *

Well, not the spectacle I originally intended, but who gives a Ra? Thanks:

ttSerenity –Yeah, I have interesting views on a lot of words, for instance; to me happy is 'fake and disillusioned positivism!' Right…glass from sugar…Hey wait; is that possible? Thanks for the review!

Stormrose Dewleaf –Yes, very sad! I can't download IY eps because I don't own the computer and the owner won't let me… Aurora, I killed Tea; you are hallucinating! Hi Leona! Go Alister, the gayest of the doom members! Thanks for reviewing!

Calmhorizon –I know that Amane died in a car crash (don't know the age) but not what caused the crash. Your welcome for the praise; thanks for reviewing!

If I missed responding, I received your review after posting!

Love Sami.


	55. Someone to say Goodnight to

Hi everyone! This poem is about Bakura obviously, and how he has no one to say Goodnight to. This was based on how school was out for holidays today, and everyone had someone to say goodbye to except for me. Sad…for me that is. Read on!

_Disclaimer: _Yo, you are all in the wrong if ya thought all along that I owned that show, called YuGiOh! Hell no! I don't have that big an ego! (LOL, rap!)

* * *

All the world is sleeping as I stare out the window.

Watching the trees shake and watching the wind blow.

Through the branches it slowly yet calmly quivers.

And the leaves are vibrating with shakes and shivers.

And I turn around and look at my Hikari in his bed

Saying goodnight to all his loved ones deep inside his head.

He has Amane and his Mother to say goodnight to.

He wants his father to come home; that will never come true.

And I see his pale angelic face reflecting hope and love.

A light shines on him like he's an angel from above.

He has three to say goodnight to, although they're gone.

As for me; I am my only friend; the unique one.

The Pharaoh has his Hikari; at least his cares for him.

And they talk until the day becomes horizons growing dim.

Yami Marik has the darkness; they were always good allies.

For he is of the blackness that everyone would despise.

Though I have my own darkness; it has left me all alone.

In a place where all I hear is silence on a deadly telephone.

His Hikari has his sister, and Odion as well as that.

Everything's fine for him since he befriended the King's brat.

That friendship freak has her photos of her friends upon the wall

And a book of all her memories to help her through it all.

Tristan has his family; though he runs wild sometimes

They are always there to see he stays inside the lines.

Joey rings his sister every night to say goodnight

Just to make sure that everything in her life is alright.

Be it by payphone or his phone at home, he always rings.

And he keeps inside the joy that her happiness brings.

Devlin has his fan girls, who crowd around outside his door

Not that he even cares, so why are they standing there for?

Seto has Mokuba, they are brothers and connected.

Even though the both of them have always been rejected.

But I am lonely, forgotten among the mass of tortured lives.

Not even my Hikari loves me; to much blood is on my knives.

So here I sit forever; on a bed of nails and deadly night.

Knowing everyone but me has someone to whom they can say goodnight.

* * *

Aw, that was so cute in the end! Wait, no, not cute! Deadly, raging as a tiger in the night! Oh, whatever, I screwed up! Thanks:

ttSerenity –Okay, I never knew it was sugar…yummy! I want some glass to eat right now! Sugar glass and a complimentary pikachu! I will always keep dreaming. Thanks for reviewing, the Millennium Jewel (The item that my OC carries in a fic I am planning called 'The piece that didn't fit'.)

Calmhorizon –Aw, thanks, I didn't think people would like my poem about the ring, but you did! No, we don't learn much about poetry in English, just the basics on how to write different types of it. The animes I like are: Dragon Ball Z, YuGiOh, Pokemon, Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Sonic X, Gundam Wing, Zoids, Duel Masters and Totally Spies. Thanks for reviewing! Love and Peace!

Stormrose Dewleaf –Tea is a freak, and I have already killed her, so you are hallucinating! Hi Leona, welcome to the fic! My day was bad, somebody ripped my locker cover with YGO pics on it and threw it in the bin. How was your day? Alister, you are gay because you dress like a girl; the first time I saw you I thought you were a girl because all I first saw of you were pics on the net! Oh, and you cheat on your girl with boys. CoughValoncoughSetocough! And Ror, if you steal one of Bakura's lines again, I shall MURDER you! Goodbye Storm, and Ror, you have a kind heart! HAHA, sucked in! Thanks for reviewing!

Love Sami.


	56. In the palm of his hands

Hi! Sorry for not updating but to be honest I just want some breaks from it now. I have updated practically every day ever since I started on this site, and now I want to have a break once a week, and also I am going away for three days soon, so I won't be updating then. This poem is about life held in the palm of your hand. Read on!

_Disclaimer: _Stop the music playing loud and clear...and stop people accusing me of owning YuGiOh!

* * *

I remember one time when I was just a little boy; a young one with so much to learn

My village and my life were attacked and my eyes; like the corpses around would burn.

Tears fell as I watched my mother and my family run away from the guards that day

But one caught my mother; she begged for freedom but her whim he wouldn't obey.

One thing I have cried and screamed over; I never had the chance to understand…

Is why he killed her before me there, when he held her life in the palm of his hand.

I remember one time when I'd grown up and the sun beat down on my gold and jewels

Watching my gang of thieves and the dark coven over which my greatness rules.

One of my group betrayed me, and they mutinied and rose up against my reign.

And I came down on that thief to torture him and cause him eternal aching pain.

Every body; all my loyal thieves, the true and honorable members of my stealing band

Watched silently as I took and crushed him; his life was held in the palm of my hand

I remember another time far from then, when I had entered the Pharaoh's abode

Was why after all the mockeries I placed upon him; after all the times I'd dared to goad.

I was finally there before him, and he looked down upon my in plain, simple disgust.

He could have locked me up; thrown away the key that freed the chains where I was trussed.

I was standing there before him with murder clear in my eyes, but it was not as planned.

He should have crushed me while for once he held my very life in the palm of his hand.

* * *

That was a relatively short poem, but it is all I can think of; I am drained having already wrote two chapters for my other fics, The Tale of a Thief and Exorcism of Shadows. Thanks:

ttSerenity –I know, but I want some sugar glass all the same. Real glass is made of sand. Anyway, does sugar glass cut skin? You could commit suicide by sugar if it does… Cool! I want a Latias, or maybe a Pikachu, but a baby Lugia from that one episode would be awesome! I will always keep dreaming! Thanks for reviewing, um…Exodia! (Not science, but still!)

Adele –No, no hugging Bakura; that is my job! (Hugs Bakura!) I am very glad you liked it! Yes, I update a lot; this was the second fic I ever wrote, and I've updated almost every day since then, so you can imagine all the time I spent on this. With fifty six chapters, I have spent at least twenty eight hours writing this fic alone, as each chapter takes roughly half an hour to write. Thanks for the praise, and for reviewing!

Stormrose Dewleaf –Ooh, yeah; reading that line you included, I realized it WAS sad! I never realize these things until people point them out. Except for my broken poem; that was always sad. Wait, do you know Japanese? I wish I did, but at my school you can't learn it. Should I get Inuyasha; it costs like tons for a boxed season, and there are three seasons available, but should I? I am considering it… Inuyasha is sexy, like Bakura, with his long white hair! I second Aurora, how is Alister a man? But no, seriously, I really DID think he was a girl the first time! Thanks for reviewing!

Calmhorizon –No, no one aspires to be lonely, but things go wrong; bad luck, hanging out with the wrong people, doing things unlike other people would, and sooner or later they call you a Gothic Loner that is obsessed with YuGiOh! Sorry, I went off topic. LOL! Ryou isn't mad; he is just in denial is all. He refuses to accept the death of his mother and beloved elder sister. Poor Ryou… He tells himself they are alive, and that they've moved or gone away on holiday or something. Love and Peace, thanks for reviewing!

Scarab Dynasty –Yeah, like I said to Adele, I have updated this almost every day since registering in February this year. I think of my ideas at the very last minute, and I make them up on the spot, which is a very risky thing to do, I suppose. I am so happy to receive your praise and your review! Thanks for reviewing!

Yugi's Light Keeps Me Pure –Yes, everyone has someone but Bakura…sad… On a scale of one to ten, with one being the lowest and ten being the highest, Alister is a six. Thanks for reviewing, I loved the poll, you should do more!

Love Sami.


	57. Fire

IMPORTANT NOTICE: I AM GOING AWAY FOR THREE DAYS AND WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE DURING THAT TIME! THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS NOTE!

Hi! I hope you guys are all doing well. If not then prepare to suffer my unholy wrath that shall be wrought like raging fire demons in a frenzy of bloodlust! (Reads what she wrote) Woah, that was weird! Anyway, this poem is about fire, of all Ra-forsaken things! Do not ask me why I chose fire; I myself don't even know. Read on!

_Disclaimer: _When I grow up I want YuGiOh, I'm gonna screen it from dusk till dawn. I'll have Ryou's plushies and a lot of Yugi's and keep em all safe from the storm!

YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH

Fire.

Flames are licking at my eternally locked door; I shiver

It takes air from breath, dark from light, life from the liver.

I've never been more scared of a substance in my life.

Marik should be scared instead; flames heated his knife.

Fire.

I remember when it burnt throughout my village

While the Pharaoh's soldiers would then rapidly pillage

And my family's corpses were cooked by the red flame

As I watched them roast I was so consumed by blame.

Fire.

Then fire was underneath the cauldron that I slowly saw

Used to boil and dissolve the bodies in my kin's war.

The Millennium Items were formed by the raging fire

But nothing could ever be done to perturb my ire.

Fire.

I saw it rushing through the palace; on the wall's torches

And I've seen it burn people alive; red marks and scorches.

I can honestly say that I fear that flame, and I am not alone.

Even Vampires fear the fire, for it can burn them to the bone.

Fire.

Nowadays the mortals use it in celebration to light

Rockets sent into the sky to color the desolate, lonely night.

It's everywhere, in the ovens that they use to cook.

And I am terrified by the fire; it is everywhere I look!

Fire.

YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH YUGIOH

Eh, that was lame, but you can't really write much about fire, I suppose. I shall see you all in a few days! Thanks:

Stormrose Dewleaf –You're like me; I only know a few words and phrases. I wish I could learn Japanese. I want to be a Nihonjin! I know how Aurora feels; I had this Dragon Ball Z video, and there was an add for a TV show called Sakura Wars and it had this amazing Japanese theme song and I kept listening to it and singing along. Ki saki ha, naki eh no wei…it began with something like that. I would love to see Inuyasha, and it's only like twenty three dollars per season at the cheapest DVD store. Maybe… I have Cartoon Network, so I'll check it out on there. Inuyasha is hot, like Bakura. He is like a cross between Bakura and Rei from Beyblades! Leona, I disagree with you; Alister DOES have the greatest taste in clothes! (Not hairstyle though) I love his shirt and all his clothes! He has an awesome sense of style, like Carson from Queer Eye! Thanks for reviewing!

Calmhorizon –Yep, a chapter every day! I will not stop updating this fic until people stop reading it entirely, or until I run out of ideas. Seeing your mother die would affect you in the head, yeah… like my OC, Sami Yamashima. Anyway, love and peace, thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –Not everything is science! I mean sure, atoms and all that junk make up the world, but that doesn't mean we have to acknowledge it! Sugar suicide would be fun, you could escape this harsh world through a dose of sugary sweetness… TYPHLOSION! I love them! I have one! Thanks for reviewing, cellulite.

Love Sami.


	58. Kiss

Hi everyone! I am back! Well…actually I was back yesterday, but I didn't have time to update. Ra damn the amount of work I place upon myself…oh well, I like fanfic work! Um, this poem is about kisses, but not the type that lovers share, just different sorts…weird coming from Bakura, but I was wondering what he would think about the types I am referring to. GREENDAY! Sorry, Holiday is on Channel V. I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies! This is the dawning of the rest of our lives…on Holiday! Gah, now Almost Here is on…Shadows bleeding through the light, where the love once shined so bright…came without a reason…I will keep singing the lyrics to these songs before I start the actual poem. So, I'll take a break to watch music clips for a while…(takes break) One two step! I like filet mignon and I'm nice and young, best believe I'm number one! Screw the break, I'm going to recite lyrics until it kills me! Oh no! Not Beautiful Soul, anything but that! I hate Jesse McCartney and Beautiful Soul…Bleagh! And number one of the most downloaded clips was Candy Shop! I love that song, go 50 Cent! Anyway, one with the poem, sorry for taking so long!

_Disclaimer: _I own none of the above mentioned songs or YuGiOh!

* * *

One day, over five millennia ago, I was born into this world crying.

My mother took me in her arms and washed the blood that was solidifying

On my body; I was just a baby, and I had so much to learn just then.

And I would cry all night until I got my way, waiting for the time when

I would be a man, but mother never saw that time, neither of us saw the apocalypse,

But before the end came, she had given me the kiss of life with her lips.

* * *

One day, five millennia ago, I was a boy who wanted something more.

But the end had come; the apocalypse was here and soldiers broke down the door

They took my mother and they killed her before my innocent eyes.

And my sister was taken as well and they raped her; I cringed at her cries.

Nobody saw me as I ran from Kuru Eruna until I was out of breath.

As death itself came to swallow me; giving me the accursed kiss of death.

* * *

One day, years after the apocalypse, I had battled my way through the pain.

But every time I slept I had nightmares coming to haunt me once again

And as I crept through the alleyways and thieved, robbed and stole

I knew a terrifying shadow had consumed the very core of my forsaken soul.

To the villagers I was deadly, and to the Pharaoh I was an interruption.

As anger, greed and jealousy gave me their alluring kiss of corruption.

* * *

One day, I was inside the Pharaoh's abode, and I was scheming up a plan

To rob him of his treasures; to get revenge in the best way that I can.

Grabbing his father's grand and old sarcophagus I took it with me as a threat.

Laden with gold; I had chains on my chest and on my feet a golden anklet

But I was caught, chained up once more, and taken to be made to disappear.

That was the first time that terror had given me its hollowing kiss of fear.

* * *

One day, when the dark entered my world and I felt so alone and cold

My very soul was captured and I was left inside the terror to grow old.

And in this curse; the Millennium Ring kept me looking youthful

But I was centuries old and then, to me, nothing would ever again seem beautiful.

I was taken into the darkness and left to fend on my own; with only sadness

As the shadows enveloped me and gave me their horrifying kiss of darkness.

* * *

One day, millennia after I'd been cast away in the horrid Millennium Ring

There was only one emotion that remained in my head after all else melted to nothing.

Anger raged inside me head, but soon after it became uncontrollable hurt and devastation

And I was caught inside anger for the Pharaoh and despair for my shadowed location.

So over this world I seemed to rule; over the Shadow Realm I cast my fearful reign

And as I was slowly given the swift yet empty kiss of eternity I slowly went insane.

* * *

One day, just years ago I was awoken when my item was placed around someone's neck.

It seemed that I could see again, and now I had a host who would follow my call and beck.

The sweet boy with albino locks like I used to have before I was trapped in that cursed insanity

He had chocolate orbs that looked so innocent; while I gained a new-found hate for humanity.

And though I hurt him, and used him and I took over his delicate body almost every dark night

He was always there to support me; for he gave me the dying yet lively kiss of his fading light.

* * *

I ended that on an odd note, but I think it went pretty well…Woah, long poem, seven paragraphs…over a page. Not often I get that much work done. Hey, I wrote a one-shot earlier yesterday which is called It's Too Late so can you read it? I really want some reviews for it! Anyway, I would like to thank:

Amme Atena –Even though you only wrote three words, that review really brightened my day! I am so glad you like my work! Thanks for reviewing!

Captainrose –Yes, a very large story indeed! It was the second story I ever wrote and besides; I can come up with lots of stuff about Bakura! I am glad it was very well though out. If you like fics about Bakura, read The Tale of a Thief, also by me. It's a biography of Bakura's life in Ancient Egypt! Thanks for reviewing!

Stormrose Dewleaf –I am glad you liked it! Aw, no more Inuyasha on Cartoon Network? Damn, I wanted to watch it. Oh well. Out of ten, how would you honestly rate it? Inuyasha I mean. It only costs twenty three dollars a season so I could buy it if I wanted to. Thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –Well everything is probably science, and if that is true then I hate everything! Yes…sugar suicide would be an amazing way to die…fading away in the clutches of sweet freedom…literally sweet! Thanks for reviewing!

Love Sami.


	59. Alive

Hi everyone! To the readers of Shadow Realm Karaoke Contest: I'm not updating till tomorrow because I joined Quizilla and I am focusing on that for today. Back to Thoughts…this poem is about…well, for some reason I can't explain it, but once you read it you will understand. Read on!

_Disclaimer: _Kazuki Takahashi owns YuGiOh, but I am in his will, so when he dies it shall become mine!

* * *

I felt myself being lifted up off the surface that I'd rested on

Later I sensed that I was in the air flying away from the Egyptian sun

And walked on foot to a place I'd never seen but would call home

Never knowing that my soul would then be a lot freer to roam.

Soon I could feel my ropes being placed around a neck of a boy

Who would become my tortured, lonely, depressed and _loyal_ toy

Suddenly I could feel my soul become released; set so completely free

And I was separate from the ring I'd been one with for all eternity.

I flexed my arms, but soon noticed that something was wrong

These arms were pale and delicate, mine were tanned and strong

Looking in the reflecting glass (called a mirror, I'd later learn)

I also noticed his face was porcelain and could easily burn.

What happened to my blue eyes; the colour of a cloudy day

And what happened to my scars; the one I gained on that cursed day

What became of my evil looks; this face seemed innocent and pure

What happened to the real me? I never found out; was never sure.

But there was an upside to this form; this lighter, sweeter body

Which my captured soul could never possibly possess or even embody

I could move! I could see! I could taste! And I could actually feel

I must have spent hours in front of that mirror to make sure it was real.

Even though his eyes were unlike mine at least they allowed me to view

The modern world as it had never been viewed before and I assure you

It was the most wondrous thing in the world to see those dazzling sights

And when night fell I gasped as the whole city was adorned with lights.

They illuminated the entire place, and made it seem so amazing; like magic

And for a moment I could forget what happened at Kuru Eruna that was tragic

I roamed the alleys smelling new scents unknown to me at that phase

Like sweets, chocolate, oil, exhaust, chips, soft drinks and ocean bays.

I heard noises unheard of by anyone back in the days that I was still living

Like cars, motorcycles, trains, buses, planes and other noises and unforgiving

I relished them all, for I was finally free of my torment; pain so hard to survive

Thanks to that one boy whose body I possess, I could finally feel alive.

* * *

He likes the modern day world, doesn't he? If any of you want to take a quiz to see if you are Ryou's (the Hikari's) dream girl, go to this address, but make sure you delete all the spaces first: www . quizilla . com / users / Sami-Hikari / quizzes and take my quiz! Shameless self promotion, how I love it…Thanks:

Calmhorizon –Yeah, the last line was nice…He's been through so much…Kuru Eruna, all sorts of stuff. It was imaginative? I didn't think so, but if you did then it must have been! Yep, Greenday are the best! Love and peace, thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –I liked the ending too! OMG, a fellow Jesse hater! You ROCK! I am so glad to have found a teenage girl besides me who hates him! I don't want him to die, but I want his pop career to end. I wrote a quiz called 'Do you like the same music as me?' and if you got the complete opposite of my music likes, then a pic of Jesse would be in the results! A poem about Sugar suicide? Maybe…thanks for reviewing.

Stormrose Dewleaf –I have finally registered at Quizilla! My user name is Sami-Hikari, so yeah, if you want to check out my quizzes feel free to do so! My first one that I made at five in the morning today has been taken fifty eight times already! Only six people voted though… Higher than 10? To me, YGO is higher than 1000! Nothing is better than YuGiOh! But I do agree, the storyline of YGO has drastically gotten worse since the end of BC. Yugi, you could never be replaced! There may be people better looking, taller, smarter and more sophisticated than you, but you have the biggest heart and the best personality out of anyone I have ever heard of, and that is what counts! Hi to Moriko! Thanks for reviewing!

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –I forgive you for missing the poems, don't worry about it! It was honestly fantastic and captivating? Awesome. Yeah, I figured 'one day' was a good way to begin each verse. Although it might have been inspired by the song 'For One Day'. I wanted it to be in chronological order so it would make sense. Mm, I thought Fire was a bit odd, but it was pretty good! Someone To Say Goodnight To was meant to be sweet, sad and depressing, filled with longing and yearning for companionship on Bakura's half…poor spirit. Thanks for reviewing!

Love Sami.


	60. Life doesn't matter

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating but honestly, I haven't found the time and everything's messed up lately… (Sighs) Life is way too harsh. Well, for me anyway! This poem is about life not mattering. Read on!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own YuGiOh, but I do own a life. Not that it matters…

* * *

Seconds pass and minutes fly by and hours end quicker than the blink of an eye

Days are finishing, weeks and months are turning into years and people die

Every three minutes someone dies; imagine the deaths as years turn to a decade

And decades become centuries even sooner than I can give up my ruthless façade

Broken skeletons turn to dust as from centuries emerges millenniums of years

I am the surveyor of these many time eras and now with you I shall share my fears

Watching the world grow in my resting place inside the cursed Millennium Ring

I have seen my thieveries and robberies slowly fade and turn to absolutely nothing

My legendary name is gradually being forgotten and no longer unanimously feared

Remaining in the caves are the empty places of the things I had previously stole

But my chaos is abandoned; no one fears me for I am now merely a trapped soul

I guess no one thinks it is possible for me to come back from my presumed death

For how can a lonely spirit come back from the Shadow Realm and take a breath?

Bleakness makes my head feel weak; my thoughts rush around unheeded and confused

Why am I so easily lost to Egypt? I don't know why my once terrorizing name is abused

Even if I come back to murder them all and force upon this nation a cruel genocide

Eventually that will be a myth once more millennia pass; once more my threat has died

If only life was less predictable; but it isn't: You're born, you live and then you die again

All existence is, is a single entity who over nearly a century feels happiness and pain

Before they grow old, weak, and feeble and death consumes their faintly beating heart

Or some die young, shot, drugged, drowned, killed or accidentally and their lives come apart

I was evil, but some say it would not matter if I changed my ways now and ended my strife

But plain to my eye is the fact I can see: The only thing that doesn't matter at all is life!

* * *

That is kind of how I was feeling today I guess, or last night. It's amazing how much inspiration you get when you're lying on your bed contemplating the mysteries of life, the past, present and future! Well, thanks to:

Stormrose Dewleaf –Yep, I am now at quizilla! I've made six quizzes so far, two of which are story quizzes. Moriko is a wolf demon? 0.0 Okay…backing away now…wait, Inuyasha is a wolf demon so why am I scared? Wait no, Inu is a dog demon, not wolf. So…run away! Thanks for reviewing!

Calmhorizon –Yep, I am on my way to 300, but at the current rate I will get there very slowly! Oh well, as long as I get there. But I am more likely to get three hundred for SRKC first… Thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –I may or I may not write the poem; but it seems like a humorous idea and I suck at humor! I am glad you liked the poem! Thanks for reviewing, from your other fellow Jesse hater!

Love Sami.


	61. Duel from ep 13

Hi! Look, I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a while, but I have had a lot of stuff on my mind. Like A) My fics Shadow Realm KC, Domino City KC and It's Too Late may be deleted because of the new fanfic law. B) I went back to school today. C) A lot of bad things have been happening to me lately. D) I'm upset because one of my best friends is leaving my school, and E) I was pondering life's mysteries and realized life is pointless and futile and nothing we do will matter once we are dead and rotting in our graves, ash tins, or cryogenically frozen states. So yeah, life sucks for me right about now. Anyway, this poem is random and includes many quotes from episode 13. Read on, my little hosts…my precious! (Gollum moment, had to do it!)

_Disclaimer: _I don't own YuGiOh or Gollum. Screw that, I don't WANT Gollum. The little LOTR fiend...

* * *

Before we get started in this shadow duel of ours

There's a little something I'd like to share with you all

You'll see soon that Bakura's no longer here

And after our duel I will remain strong and tall!

This duel started out as just a little bit of fun but

You have something I want, Yugi, and I aim to take it!

Let me introduce myself: I am a thief and a stealer of souls

And I am a cunning thief that will never possibly quit

I have done terrible things in my quest to possess

The Millennium Items that will make me unbeatable!

Hmm, I wonder if you shall make it out of this duel alive

For with that scared look on your face you look so defeat-able

This duel shall be mine! I will be victorious at last!

And with a new hand comes a whole new perspective

The game; ever shifting, new dangers surround every turn

And to be the winner is every mortal fool's pitiful objective.

A dilemma! Who shall win, and who shall lose their soul?

As my host cries: "I want to help but we must act quickly, Yugi!"

The Games King wouldn't attack him, and shook his head

For to assault would drain my host's life force and energy.

"I don't care, it's better than being enslaved by an evil spirit!"

Is what my yadonushi cried out with desperation and fear

But the Pharaoh drained his soul and replaced it with mine

So he was in my place; dueling, and I; helpless, was here.

Then the Pharaoh attacked me, and sent my soul away

But I am the shadows, and the shadows never ever brighten

So as I vanished temporarily into my abode in the dark

I save my soul for a time when it can finally start to lighten.

* * *

Not one of my best, I know, but there was a page of my fave quotes I'd written so I wanted to use Bakura's quotes from episode thirteen. Well, thanks:

ttSerenity –Yay, I finally learnt the story behind your pen name! So, what is your real name anyway? He was a psycho murderer? Is this for real? You lead a crazy life; you know that? Chasing cars, throwing confetti, spying on people. Are you a secret agent or something? My cousin and I spied on people. These people had a banner with odd letters on it and we turned it into the name of the 'supposed' organization they were running. You didn't like YuGiOh? Geez, I've watched it ever since the premiere was on! Teen Titans…I've heard of it but I haven't watched it. I took a quiz though, and I am most like Raven! Thanks for reviewing, Haters. (Traitors to the human race!)

Calmhorizon –Bakura isn't being that hard on himself! Life is very predictable; in fact I can predict your future right now: One day you will die. Simple, easy and true! Actually, I messed up the facts, it's not three minutes that everyone dies, it's three seconds. So 1, 2 and 3, and someone dies, and repeat basically. Same thing with birth; someone is born every three seconds. Love and Peace, thanks for reviewing!

Stormrose Dewleaf –Very true; I'm glad you agree with me! Yep, six! Wait, now it's eight; I updated TPTDF so now there are four parts! Why don't you go on Quizilla a lot? I go on it every day! I don't know which I like better, fanfic net or Quizilla. Don't you like Inuyasha, Moriko? I think he's cute! I still need to see the series. I wanted to buy the four seasons on DVD, and I would have bought the first one if it was in stock at my fave DVD store. I really want to see it now that I know a plushie of Inu is available! See ya! Thanks for reviewing!

Love Sami.


	62. Egypt

Hi everyone! I thought I better update this! I was gonna update BES, but I'm still waiting for people to review on that one, so here I am! Yay, life is good! Well, not really, but still. I'm so proud of my little sister! She turned four today! I have completed my mission to turn her into a YGO supporter! She watched YGO the Movie once a day now! And has a few cards. Youngest collector yet! Well, this poem is about…YuGiOh dot com radio! I'm listening to it again! He drives me crazy…he drives me out of my mind…sorry, weird song! Before the TMNT theme was on. Well, the poem is actually about Egypt of all things…the apocalypse is coming. OMG! The extended YGO theme is on the radio! I love it! It starts off all like Egyptian music and then the theme comes on! YEAH! But really, the world will end sooner than you think. But whatever, read on; death depresses me. Wait, I'm Gothic! Death should excite me! Oh well, screw the system, I am a unique Goth!

_Disclaimer: _Aw, the YGO theme just ended. Oh well, that song that goes: "It's hard to save the world, when you're falling in love' came on. Cool! I don't own anything with a copyright claim. OMG, the Pokemon theme is on! I love it! I'm singing in case you wanna know!

* * *

Sometimes I look out over Japan on cold and restless nights that seem almost illuminating

And recall a time when life was better, freer and the moonlight was always eternally resonating

The sun would softly set and leave traces of golden beams silently floating in my albino hair

While the sand blew in wisps of light that raced around like hurricanes were flying everywhere

Crouching on the sand at the edge of town, you could see as far as the distant horizon line

Even as the night would set it was bright as though a magic force made the paths look divine

Broken hearts were healed by the very tranquility of it all, and many minds were left un-closed

All your problems vanished; you could always find a solution no matter what problem was posed

I'd thieve the streets and rob tombs but at the end Egypt was always there to constantly support me

The almighty King of the Thieves was my title, and throughout Egypt I was known as deadly

Wanted in all the villages that our great Khemet had housed; either taken alive or taken dead

But I was always welcome to the caves of Egypt, where I was hidden so as to just rest my head

It swallowed me up and kept me safe and ready to attack all who would dare to even cross

My path; though dangerous, was kept secret from the sand Egypt never considered any loss

Having seen all the great treasures this amazing place has, I now long to live there once more

To explore the new caves and pathways; unearthed while I lay hidden within a locked door

Praying someone would find me and let me free onto the new world and its new traditions

But instead I was taken away from Egypt and brought to a new place of new superstitions

Missing in my heart is the place I grew up in; and though it caused me so much continuous pain

From the massacre of my home, to the people I murdered; but I'd do it all over again and again

Egypt is such a beautiful place; the sunsets there are like precious blood spilt on golden sand

And it has such a magic and mystical way of living that I will never even begin to understand.

From the Great Pyramid that foretold the coming of Christ and the Second World War fight

And that the apocalypse would come in the year 2971 AD when everything good becomes night

To the stone that depicts both Egyptian and Greek, meaning people could discover our talk

And the Sphinx that stands proud, with its lion body and human head on which I could walk

The oasis I almost drowned in, the Nile River that I swam in…so many memories consume my mind

Including the times at the Valley of Kings I robbed hidden tombs and left my footprints behind

When I climbed through the trap doors in the ceiling to get to the sarcophagus, and melted the gold

And the wood burned and the gold dried and I carried it out of the tomb leaving it ashen and cold

I wonder how many marks that I once made in Egypt so many Millennia ago are still remaining

Because Egypt left it's golden mark in my heart, and every shred of mortal fibre I have remaining.

* * *

Woah, that took a while to write; forty minutes! Oh well, it is cause I stopped and listened to music so many times! Speaking of which; TIME TO DUEL IS ON! Yeah! Oh, it ended. To Know the Unknown was on earlier and I sung it so loud. And more Pokemon songs were on. Now, I have thanks to make, so thanks:

Calmhorizon –Hi! Yep, I have the first twenty four episodes of YuGiOh on DVD, so I know what I'm talking about! I have the two best eps in Duelist kingdom! Bakura's duel with Yugi and the part where Kaiba stands on the edge of the castle wall. Cool! Yeah, I feel a bit better! Who else was feeling down? Love and Peace! Thanks so much for reviewing; you rock!

ttSerenity –I might watch the show. I don't know. Yes…you are a spy! Cele B-R-A-T-E! Time goes on and on, time goes on and on! Sorry, it's this weird song on YuGiOh-radio! Aw, you can't tell me your real name? You are publishing poems in a book? How do you get that done! Everyone tells me I should do that but I don't know how to get them published! It isn't easy. What does your real name have to do with a book you are writing anyway? I am Sami, yeah; that's my real name. Well, nickname, but still. If I had a cover name, it would be something cool like Hiriko, Hiraki, Hikari, Michiko or Mereki. I will keep getting inspired! Thanks for reviewing!

Stormrose Dewleaf –Aw thanks! Gah, it's that Mean Girls song! Sorry, but a really annoying song is on the YuGiOh radio. So you prefer fanfic net to Quizilla? Okay. I don't know which I prefer. Your review reminds me of the Sonic X theme song. Or maybe that's because it's playing now. So, you like him so you, Moriko? Oh, and Aurora, Maiana has given up Yami Marik; she is now with Sesshoumaru! So go back to Yami Marik where you belong, because Sess belongs to Maiana and you can be with your soul-mate Yami Marik now! See ya! Thanks for reviewing!

OMG! I Believe is on YuGiOh radio! I love this! But even better was the PKMN, Sonic X, TMNT and One Piece theme songs! And the To Know The Unknown song, the We're The Best At Being The Worst song and the We All Live In A Pokemon World song from Pokemon! I'll see if I can contact YGO dot com and get Oh Jenny, Oh Joy on there. Hmmm...  
Love Sami.


	63. Ryou and Bakura

Hi everyone! I am listening to YuGiOh dot com radio again! Yayness! Wow, I said "Yayness" and that isn't like me… I swear this radio is turning me hyper. I want to write the lyrics to the Pokemon theme song but maybe not…hey, the One Piece theme is on! Cool. It's about pirates, but it has the word bitch in the theme song. Weird. Anyway, this poem is about Ryou and all that. I got inspiration from something or other…can't remember what. This side of paradise is where I wanna be! Sorry, lyrics. Be prepared for every song I like that comes on to be mentioned here. POKEMON THEME! I love it! Pokemon, gotta catch em, our hearts are true! Our courage will pull us through! You teach me and I teach you! POKEMON! Gotta catch em all…gotta catch em all…GOTTA CATCH EM ALL! OMG, The Heart of the Cards was on! My fave! To Know the Unknown! To know the unknown, to know the unknown, don't want all the answers, but one thing is true, as long as my heart beats, I'll always love you…YAY!

_Disclaimer: _I own no YuGiOh stock so I own no part of YuGiOh.

* * *

We are the light that shines through the day and touches your hair with it's warmth in the morning

But we are also the dark that closes in on you at night and consumes you with all or no warning

And yet we are the sunset; the mix of colors that blend together that are filled with magnificence

Yet still both possessed by darkness and shadows of eternity and at the same time purity and innocence

There are two parts of us; the dark and light, coming together for that beautiful and unnoticed sunset

He is the pureness that resides within me, and I am the darkness in him that has killed without regret

With ivory hair so much softer than my own, which is sharp, tangled, rough and very uncared for

And his eyes so wide, innocent and chocolate brown, against mine, dark and consumed by terror

We seem so completely different to one another, yet in a rare and twisted way we are the same

I used to be as pure as him, and he is sometimes as devious as me, but neither of us is to blame

He doesn't want me to hurt people; I let him wake with blood on his hands just to see his reaction

I like to steal, thieve, rob and maim, while he wants me to give up this furious blood-lust attraction

Spare me the horror of having to share a body with this youth; he is too opposite for me to bear

My pretty yadonushi who goes against me even when there's nobody who, about him, would care

If one night his body was found in some abandoned alleyway lying blood-stained in the shadows

And then one by one I would possess another body and murder absolutely everybody that he knows

So as he sits unaware of my plotting, my sweet yadonushi, my light, my other half, my soul mate

He can never comprehend the fact that I will unleash my terror on the world and it will be too late

No one will do anything when I, possessing his body, will rampage their lives and commit homicide

From that I will destroy the entire race of men; finally succeeding in the world's largest mass genocide

But Ryou will still be there; trying to protect the world from me, while I try to break free of his hold

He knows I will destroy his very life and anything I can that would hurt him, and then leave him cold

Fear is not something he fears towards me, apprehension and rivalry is really what he expresses

Whenever I begin to taint his mind, he holds me back, but it is only his own sanity that he represses.

Here we stand, back to back, dark to light, life to death, and as one falls the other one goes as well

All of it repeats in a never-ending cycle that will lead both of our tainted souls straight to hell.

* * *

Well, that was the poem. I hope everyone liked it a lot! It took me a while to write, but probably because I was listening to music and writing messages to my other fans from Quizilla dot com. Well, thanks to:

Calmhorizon –I love that song! I emailed yugioh dot com to get them to play it on their radio place. That was yesterday, no luck yet. Pokemon… to get to the radio thing, go to www . yugioh . com (delete the spaces in the address; I have to do that so the URL appears) wait for it to load and click on the radio sign at the bottom of the page; go through the process and then you too can listen to anime music! Love and peace, thanks for reviewing!

Thorepedoo –OMG! You reviewed…awesome! I am so glad you like my poems and all that! Ryou is very mysterious, isn't he? Thorpie rocks so much and is the best swimmer in the world…even though his hair at the Logies was terrible. Yeah, Craig gave his spot up so graciously. Thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –I am Gothic! (laughs) Me? Happy and optimistic? No offence, but I am the complete opposite! I might seem optimistic because often I support others and all that…I don't know. Gothic people freak you out? Why do you get freaked by them? I wish to know, really. Unfortunately mum would kill me were I to dye my hair black; as would my hair dresser, but whatever. I might take up Satanism, I have a Satanist friend that I could learn from…nah! You'll lend me your publisher? For real; you aren't joking? Awesome! You're in tears? Woah…Yeah, die, Nazis, die! Thanks for reviewing, um…cholesterol? (?)

Sakina the Fallen Angel –It was a bit long? Oh well, you are into shorter poems, aren't you? It actually took you to Egypt? WOW! No, I've never been, but we've been studying it in SOSE class. Yay, you remembered the lyrics to Pokemon! I love it! Thanks for reviewing!

If I didn't answer (Stormrose) it is because I haven't gotten your review yet.

Love Sami.


	64. Inner voice

Hi! I am SO sorry about not updating in ages, but two of my fics were deleted, so I couldn't access my account! (cries) I want my Karaoke Contest fics back! No fair, why me? (And all the other people that wrote song fics with non-original songs) Well, this poem is about Bakura's inner child. Come on, you know he has one! Seto has one, Ryou has one, Joey has one, Serenity has one, Mai has one, Marik has one, so yeah, Bakura should have one too! So Nyah! (Nobody but nobody calls Joey Wheeler a nobody ya bunch of nobodies! LOL) Well, read on. I'm feeling generous, so every reader gets a plushie, so long as they review!

_Disclaimer: _Australians all let us rejoice, for we don't own Yugi. We've no golden mutts and pencil-like haircuts, and we don't own Yami. We really hate that Tea, and Mai is such a ho! We're glad to say, here on this day, we don't own YuGiOh! In joyful strains then let us sing, we don't own YuGiOh! (I also don't own this remake of the Australian National Anthem! XD, go Australia!)

* * *

This inner voice inside of me has grown in the time I've been trapped in the ring

It has sit and watched and cried in pain, and thought over absolutely everything

Crying in it's corner, with it's soft and silver hair strewn across it's gentle face

Hoping for a time when goodness shall, in my poor aching heart, have a place

Bleak is what it sees my distant future as, as it shakes me and screams in my ear

When it looks back on my life it shows in it's pure eyes, traces of anger and fear

No one is around, just me and the voice, and it endlessly screams inside my head:

"You are vile, you are horrid, you're a murdering thief, and you deserve to be dead!

You killed without mercy, your vengeance was never against those who you killed

And you never have cried over any of the blood you and your pitiful men spilled!

You didn't care whose lives you were destroying; they were in the way, obstructions

All those men of yours were eventually led to death by following your instructions!

Bleeding there while you constantly remained glorious, until that one day you fell

Was there anybody there beside you then, to make sure you were alright and well?

No there wasn't; that was because nobody cared about you; you were THAT cruel

Never letting anyone in, or sharing your victories, you were distant, uncaring; cool.

Raping people of their lives and destroy their way of living; their peaceful life-style

Broken now is their definition thanks to you, whose personality was so utterly vile

Can't you hear me? Don't you feel anything at all for their deaths? Any regret?

All these people will now haunt you until you die, and you were never even upset

Cry for once in your life, for their lost souls and their hearts you completely destroyed

Life is the most precious thing in the world, and with their innocent lives, you toyed

I've had to do all the mourning for you, deep inside your soul where you can feel

But now you should be the one to cry, and remind yourself that the past was real."

* * *

I am so glad I was able to write that! (wipes away tears) You see, ever since my fics got deleted, I lost inspiration and passion for writing, and I couldn't do anything but wait for a time when I _had _to write, because writing was more of a duty than a pleasure, really, but now I know I can write again! I really needed the break I got from my fics being deleted, and even though I mourn their loss, I am better for it! Thanks:

Stormrose Dewleaf –First, I want to say thank you SO much for messaging me and supporting me! You rock, and I really appreciated it! I love the Mew Mew theme song then, because I love that song on the radio! I requested the song "Oh Jenny, Oh Joy" from Pokemon to be put on there, but no luck yet… Yeah, Yami Marik and Aurora are meant to be! I declare them wed as man and wife and uh…psychotic geniuses! Thanks so much for reviewing! You rock times a million!

Dragonwing725 –I can't update SRKC because it got deleted because fanfic rules state that you aren't allowed to put song lyrics in you haven't written yourself; song fics everywhere were being deleted, practically hundreds! Two for me alone, and my friend had three deleted, so imagine how many were actually deleted! You make more chapters by writing the next chapter in a different Word document, then uploading that on document manager, then go to edit and chapter management, then go to submit chapter, and browse for the file you saved it under. It's best to number your chapters when you save them, e.g.: BlueEyedSoul 20 or something like that. Thanks for reviewing!

ttSerenity –I prefer to be an awesome Goth, and I don't act like a freaky one; I don't have black hair and do rituals. Once I went to a national park and all these full-on Goth's were sitting under a tree, dressed in black capes, and they'd tied a doll dressed like a Goth up in the tree by the neck. They were having lunch there like it was no big deal! It was fascinating, but a bit weird. Yeah, my friend Daisy is a Satanist. She's cool! She sat in a dark room and pictured Satan, and began speaking a different language unknown to most people. I won't take up Satanism, but I did try what she did, and I saw this really freaky image that scared me to death! Wow, you are really a devoted Christian! Don't worry, I won't be like Daisy at all! If she invites me I'd go along, but not really as one, just to observe. I'm trying to find what I believe in right now, so I can have a hope of some sort of afterlife at least! Nah, the K-club are non-existent in Australia. I'm glad you liked the poem! Thanks for reviewing, you rock!

Computerfreak101 –Yeah, I am so upset too! You can't update until September? Well, now I have something else to look forward to in September, cause then my room is being re-decorated all Gothic and Egyptian! It does suck. Well, review me when you can! Thanks for reviewing!

Sakina the Fallen Angel –Yadonushi means 'host'. I am very happy that my poems hold your interest! You rock! I can't wait till you can update! Mail me! Oh awesome friend who is a great writer, please don't be depressed, cause you rock! Thanks for reviewing!

Love Sami.


	65. White hair

I know that I owe everyone a big explanation for why I've been gone, so here it is: The person that owns this computer lost his job and our computer was taken away for a lot of weeks to have it's memory wiped clean. So I couldn't update. I did get some computer time, but it was all limited so there was no time to update. But I am back now, and loving it! I have found new inspiration, and believe me I needed the break; fanfiction was murdering me! Well, this poem is about… (so much for inspiration) um, it's about white. Bit of a random topic, but who gives?

Disclaimer: Me no own. Quiet, insolent slave!

* * *

Gazing into this lonely mirror, all my world has fallen down

Once a mighty King of Thieves I'd rather fade away and drown

I gaze into my eyes that are now brown; a dark hue to fit me

But cast my view upon my locks and loudly curse in ferocity

For upon my head, my hair is not a dark shade but is white

The color of truth, the color of pureness, of everything that's right

White is goodness, innocence, while I am evilness and corrupted

Why was I damned with such pure hair, that leaves me interrupted?

It holds me down, makes me look weak, and nobody can understand

Back in Ancient times the color meant death, but now it just means bland

Because when I begin to feel down, low and beaten, I begin to sicken

For when I see my tresses in the mirror, my mind is angered and stricken

By this accursed hair that isn't fitting. Dark hair would suit me more

But sadly I can't change my hair, because it was what I wore before

Black hair would do me well when I killed and maimed and hurt

For blood isn't seen on black, but on white it screams "ALERT!"

What would you know? I see no trace of white upon your head!

I'd trade my humble snowy locks for other ones instead.

Which kind of hair would make me look terrifyingly gory?

For anything I believe would be better than this pale ivory

But one night I came home after killing and walked into my room

And looked into the mirror after sealing that victims doom

And saw the blood ran down my hair and made it look devilish

That sight was the one thing about my hair that I extremely relish

So for now I think I'll keep my hair, which seems to be the best for me

But only if I'm wearing crimson, fresh blood as an accessory.

* * *

OMG. That was LAME! Geez, sorry; I did fine with BES, don't know what is wrong with my TFALS skills today…whatever, thanks:

Stormrose Dewleaf –You are welcome too! Why wouldn't I compliment you? You deserve it! Yeah, I can still write, but for some reason my inspiration died out on today's poem… Yep, Aurora and Yami Marik are together for good! They deserve it! Hey Storm, what about Yugi? What's going on with him, or have you moved on? You mean a bus? Thanks for reviewing!

Dragonwing725 –Ooh, Sakina rocks! Yeah, that rule is horrible, and so many people lost their fics that were worked on with so much effort. Ooh, Seto joining LP? Awesome, it would connect, seeing Chester was also abused like Seto! Except Seto was physically and emotionally abused, and Chester was…well, he was sodomized, let's keep it at that. I could probably read the whole HP series in about (calculates…) four days. One for the first two books and one day each for the rest. It's possible; I read HP 5 in fourteen hours. I'll read it when I get the time! Thanks for reviewing! And no, you are not nor will ever be annoying!

Calmhorizon –Yeah, they aren't all that different. HOW COULD I HAVE UPDATED SOONER! I couldn't possibly have! During that time I was banned from updating because two of my fics were deleted and I couldn't update until fanfic net let me back on! J.H.C, honestly… Love and Peace. Thanks for reviewing.

Casade –Well, I dunno what was wrong with song fics, but fanfic said if we didn't write the lyrics, goodbye song fics. Life sucks sometimes…Yep, the next one was gonna be Slifer. (cries) I feel depressed talking about SRKC… Here's your plushie. See ya… (sob)

ttSerenity –Yep, you are meant to be devoted! Woah, that's what happens when you're dying and you're a Satanist? What an awesome way to die! You go out with a bang. Or a roar, whatever. Sad about her dying though… Capes… I was gonna buy a cape once but I got this book about vampires instead. Yep, I will keep dreaming of Noah! Here's a secret, but to know it you will have to decode it: oHiGuY si laer! I have proof too! I really do! Thanks for reviewing!

Love Sami.


	66. If you think you know

Yo everyone! How are you all? Hey, I'm having a blast listening to YuGiOh radio again! We're an imperfection! Team Rocket's blasting off again! So I guess we're just cursed, and you heard it here first, we're the BEST at being the worst! Love that song! Well, this poem is about insanity, for some odd reason. Read on, my prettiful mind slaves!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh at all, because if I did, I'd be much more popular. Oh to own YuGiOh…

* * *

If you think you know insanity…

Why don't you put yourself in my place?  
Trapped inside an endless ring you can't erase  
Where you have no one but yourself to rely on  
And if you died inside you remained totally undone  
That was how I lived before, a shadow in silent denial  
Kept locked in his own memories that hurt after a while  
As a breeze passed through my transparency; I couldn't touch  
And I'm telling you this second; there's nothing I have feared as much

* * *

If you think you know vanity…

Being trapped in that circle made me vain  
For I admired my will to surpass all my pain  
And as there was no one else there to overcome  
I found that I was superior, I know now; I was dumb  
Making sure I was always at my best for anyone unseen  
I realize nowadays that in those old times I might have been  
Unstable, consumed by my own vanity and egotistical life-style  
But now I see that the only think I was back then was ignorant and vile

* * *

If you think you know maniacal…

I laughed at things that weren't even there  
And wondered why my victims were thin air  
Crowing as loud as a rooster over my conquests  
Never minding the lows; forgetting all the sadupsets  
Maybe I was truly insane back in the Millennium Ring  
Or perhaps it was a weird, soothing, calming sort of thing  
That kept me relaxed; on my guard, still remaining in the game  
But all I know is ever since I've been free of the Ring, it's not been the same…

* * *

Well, there is your poem; I hope you liked it! Thanks so much to:

Stormrose Dewleaf –I am very glad! AURORA! No thinking about Bakura; he is mine! Trust me, he's actually mine. OMG, I was gonna message you. Um, can you message me when you get this, cause I've been forgetting and later I won't have time to cause I only have time to update and then we're doing the prices for our garage sale and then I have to do work for my step-dad (10 bucks an hour) and then other stuff! So yeah, message me! Ooh, Yami Marik with blood in his hair… Hey Rik, I saw you in a scene where you were washing your hair under a tap in a bathroom on the Duel Blimp! You looked like something out of this world, with water streaming through your hair and that…nice! Dude, you should so be a model! Storm, I didn't think you'd moved on, but you'd hardly spoken about Yugi so I was wondering why. Yeah, Yugi is so awesome! Damn you, you don't have school! I have school for about four more weeks. Damnit… well, love you all, thanks for reviewing!

Calmhorizon –Hiya! Yes, long time no chapter; I think we all noticed that. I'm glad it's good. Yes, everything is fine. (anime vein popping out) I thought we went through the fact that it wasn't my fault that I wasn't updating! I had no control over whether I could update, good Ra! Sheesh! Well, love and peace! Thanks for reviewing!

Pirate Monkey –Okay, consider your message delivered! I totally agree with you! She will get the message for SURE! Thanks so much for it!

Casade – I'm sorry too for what happened to my computer! I was SO mad with fanfic net too! I was all angry at them, and almost considered terminating my account and not writing on it any more cause I felt so dejected. White Hair wasn't lame? Good! I thought it might be. Ugh, I never realized that I could cover every aspect of Yami Bakura in sixty five poems, so I am trying to take old subjects and look at them in new aspects… Thanks for reviewing!

Love Sami.


	67. Suicide

Hi everyone! Yay, I am doing a poem from school. Life is alright; I have SOSE next and that is so boring! Oh well. Um, here is the next poem, and it is about…suicide? I don't know; ideas are few in my intelligence sector. Oh, wait: **WE HAVE A 300th REVIEWER! CONGRATULATIONS TO**…Dragonwing725! You win a one-shot by me, two plushies and a YuGiOh badge! (hands you prizes!)

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, he's the King of Games! YuGiOh! King of Games!

* * *

I crawl away into the hole that I have slowly dug for myself

And make a mental note that if it caves in there's no dust upon your shelf

So now, rock by rock I dig at the sides to make them crumble in

To ease the pain and stem the flow of bitter lies and hated sin

Why, as the rock is crumbling, do I cease to feel any pain?

While all the little rocks and debris are striking me again and again

How can I emerge, unharmed, from this torrential rock fall?

When as the rugged stones were falling I expected to lose it all

Where that method ends, another begins to succeed where another fails

To drain me of my living presence and ease my anger while my face pales

I grab the gun from off the counter; raise it to my racing mind

Hoping, no, pleading! That my inner resentment will be left behind

And as I take the presumably final shot, I cry and say goodbye

Waiting for the resonating BANG that will tell me when I die

But alas, the noise has come and gone, and I am still here; still alive

I almost wish that in this life it wasn't so unexplainably hard to survive

And so as one final resort, all though there are many more I could attempt

This will be my final one; if this fails I'll give up and live in contempt

Walk into the imaginary abattoir and take the gleaming dagger away

This time I am the only beast that anybody has to furiously slay

I raise the dagger to my throat and make a plea of freedom and prayer

Slitted, gutted, but I'm alive, and no transparent difference is there

While I remain trapped to the bottom of my mind, which lies tainted, enslaved

And the screaming sound roars through my head; my soul could not be saved.

* * *

Cool; finally I have a good poem to read aloud to my English class! WARNING: Psychotic, depressed English student in this place! RUN AWAY! Thanks to:

AnimeLoverAngel –Aw, I don't want you to be sad… But to make you happy I'd have to write happy poems and I am physically and mentally incapable of doing that, so I guess you have no choice. Ooh, nice poem! Short, sweet and suicidal! Just the way I like them! The non rhyming scheme goes well! Thanks for reviewing!

Stormrose Dewleaf –It will take A LONG time to re-read them! I tried once and it took my more than an hour to read less than half! EVIL KURIBOH! AH, RUN! Hey Storm, did you know that Yugi was scared of that evil Kuriboh? HE WAS! Ooh, I love that song! It rocks now that I can play it anywhere I want! Yes, Rik, you are model-worthy. Very much so…(sighs dreamily) GAH! Bakura, Bakura, Bakura. Yay, I'm cured. Yeah, double show! Ror and Rik model! YAY! I'm planning at YuGiOh/Titanic cross over and Rose's (Seto's) mother is going to be called Aurora. Thanks for reviewing!

Atemu's Lover –Aw, thanks! Welcome to the fic! Is it really the best fic? Wow; I've said that so many times about other peoples work, I never thought anyone would say that to me…wow… I rock? Awesome! I try to right deep and emotional poems that express the person's pain, so I suppose I've grown pretty good at it…thanks for reviewing!

Dragonwing725 –(Hands you plushies and badges!) Well, there are your prizes, and tell me what you want for the one-shot! It will take a while, cause I still need to write the prize for Ceribi Motou from BlueEyedSoul, but I'll get it done as soon as I can! Congratulations! Gah, I hate computer errors too! My fave Linkin Park songs are Numb, In The End and I forget the name of the other one but Chester says "Shut up!" a lot of times in it. You mean psychiatrist? OMG, I've never known a real person who had an electroencephalograph before! What was it like? Well, see ya! Thanks for reviewing!

Casade –Did I really do a good job? Aw, thankies! Yeah, I think it would be impossible to write poems if I didn't take on old subjects and change them. Thanks so much for reviewing, you totally rock!

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –I suppose it was rather intriguing. It stood out? (rereads poem) Oh, I think it was too! Sorry about that; I have so many Bakura poems I get confused. I forgive you completely and utterly! Okay, well, I have to go, see ya! Thanks for reviewing!

Love Sami. (I am the Queen of Games, and anyone who opposes me goes down in the ultimate shadow game!)


	68. I've failed

Hi everyone! How are you all? No, really, I want to know. Life is alright; I'm typing this up at school and I'll send it to myself later. Damn, no CD's. Oh well; only two more lessons before home time! SOSE and Chinese… I hate both of them. SOSE is alright, I guess… we had an awesome English lesson to do with a book called The Outsiders. Anyway, this poem is about failing and not giving up.

Disclaimer: If you think I own YuGiOh, you need an electroencephalograph cause you are really stupid!

* * *

I'm sorry…

All I wanted was to challenge the Pharaoh

And defeat his reign so I could prevail

And gain the Millennium Items

But, alas, it was all to absolutely no avail

So you, my people, whose souls are trapped

Inside the items where there is no condolence

While tormented by loneliness and doubt

You are bound to hate me and my insolence…

* * *

I'm sorry…

I aw the Pharaoh and went up against him

And spilled the blood of his loyal High Priest

But still I feel as though my endeavours

Were performed by some merciless beast

When I failed I gave up all my hope;

Your souls that were so sacrificed

To create the Items of nightmares

Were desolate and remained non-sufficed…

* * *

I'm sorry…

Cause even though I let you down

At least then it was for a noble cause

But now my quest is mostly for power

Within my desires I see my aching flaws

I'll never gain the items and rule upon the world

I'll never free your souls that have thrashed and flailed

I know you'll all forgive me, in years that will soon pass

So why do I still feel like after everything; I've failed?

* * *

Aw, that was so touching! I can't wait to post this in a few hours! Well, I must thank these people:

Stormrose Dewleaf –Hiya Storm! Compare the faves? That's a good idea! Then at the end tell me which ones were your top five! And which one was best! My room is never ever tidy at all! Ooh, you SO have to watch the Titanic! It is so romantic and dramatic and climatic. And other adjectives ending in 'tic'. Rikky… OMG I am so falling for YM. This is bad. I blame Aurora! Oh well; Bakura is better. Hm, time to adjust my faves list and make Yami Marik number seven; Yugi and Yami have lost their place! See ya! Thanks for reviewing!

Dragonwing725 –I thought that was it, but I wasn't all that sure… Yay, Goldfish! Is that really what you want, cause I'll do it! Yami Marik…drools! I am getting a set of YuGiOh badges in three days! MWAHAHA! See ya, thanks for reviewing!

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru –Yeah, crumbling rocks falling on and scarring your body is a slow and painful way to die, but it is just one of many options! Ooh, I loved that last line! Thanks so much for reviewing, you rock!

Sakina the Fallen Angel –I am very glad it wasn't lame! Ooh, you rock! Email me later! I am so sorry that I worried you! I never meant to; the damn computer owner wouldn't let me check my mail on other computers. MANGA CLUB! Can I be an overseas member? Please! (Puppy-dog eyes) Don't be sad! (Gives you a plushie!) Be happy, friend Sakina! I have experienced a lot of those feeling, for sure. I don't know whether to act on them or not, though… Queen of games? You're on! Thanks for reviewing!

Love Sami.


	69. Dreams

Hiya everyone! I am listening to Evermore, cause that is all I know, and I'm quoting Hilary Duff songs, just because we can-can, and Moulin Rouge has a Lady Marmalade and my copyright quota is filling up as we speak! MWAHAHA, I am hyper, therefore I win! Hyper + Sami EVIL DEEDS! (Eminem shows up) Hey, don't steal my lyrics, bitch! Sami: (starry eyes) Em! Can I do a duet with ya? Please; you are my rapping idol! (Eminem disappears) OMG, he's dead! NOOO! Um, well, this poem is about dreams. Funny; 'Dreams' is also the name of the Evermore album I am listening to. Man, seeing Evermore live in concert a while ago was the BEST! Better than anything else; even the Idol concert! Well, poem time is now!

Disclaimer: I do not own YUUUGGGGGIIIIIIIIOOOOOOHHHHHH! He's the KOG!

* * *

I watched the fire burn down houses I had lived in once before

I saw the soldiers slay the people fleeing; breaking in the door

I watched them rape my sister, and take my mother's life

I saw them trap my father before ending it all with a knife

Watching it there on the cliff face, away from the danger

Seeing it all, I wished that I was just a wandering stranger

Instead of part of the village that was being slaughtered like meat

So I wouldn't care about the people that were falling to their feet

Because I was only young, I fled into a different world of pain

Hoping that I was never to see that sort of massacre ever again

Scared to fall down from that mountain top where I was sitting

Scared to open my eyes and see the necks that they were slitting

It wasn't anything any child should have to deal with at that age

To see the blood run down the clothes; what had once before been beige

Little did I know that in years to come I would cause similar things

All just for a little gold; jewels, crowns and glamorous rings

Setting my sights on the horizon, I watched the sun fade down

The night soon to take place; wrapping light in its veiling gown

And now every night as these nightmares consume my mind

Never letting me forget that day; never letting it be left behind

But these nightmares just won't go away; even though I've begged

A reminder of the mirage of screams which I, upon myself, have pegged

Un-sleeping, uncaring, un-relentless; an overbearing torrent; a scream

The lingering remains of the one nightmare that I wish was all a dream.

* * *

It's kind of short, but whatever; I like it! Especially the end; I wrote a better ending then I originally set out to do! Wow! Thanks to these reviewers:

Guardian Aeotos –Aw, it was really great? Thankies! I like people when they're hyper, unless they go beyond hyper and act completely stupid, like I did once…(grins) You figured out a tune for Used? Awesome; I wish I could hear it! I'm happy with my tune though. Technically you didn't write a myth if you wrote about Bakura; he was a real person! Well, thanks for reviewing!

Sakina the Fallen Angel –I don't think it's THAT boring; I just never took an interest in the study of languages; when I learnt Spanish at primary school I didn't care for that either, wo de peng you. Characters are a lot more complicated the hieroglyphs! Wo de Han Yu lao shi said that there are around thirty six thousand characters! She only knows nearly a third of that! Hieroglyphs are easier; the alphabet has less than the English one and numbers are easy; they look like little hills. He would say sorry; trust me; I know him personally! Which is how I write poems about him so well! Mail me! Thanks for reviewing!

Stormrose Dewleaf –Yes! It was our English novel for the term! Last term it was The Dreamcatcher by some one or rather…I really like The Outsiders; it being a true story and all! My fave character was Johnny for some reason. He reminded me of Bakura a bit, in some way. Well, you should like Storms; your name is Storm after all! We've been having a lot of storms too! I love them; today during lunch my friends Alex, Trilby, Erin and I all went out in the rain and danced around and splashed each other even though it was freezing and we didn't care! I don't feel the cold; Chelsea, this classmate of mine, reckons it's cause my heart is cold, but I take that as a compliment because it makes me seem like Seto! AURORA, share! Ooh, I love those lines, but I preferred I know you'll all forgive me, in years that will soon pass So why do I still feel like after everything; I've failed? They rocked! Thanks for reviewing!

Dragonwing725 –Life sucks then. Yay, gold fish story! I'll do it when I have time; maybe in a week or two; or during the holidays, which is in like two or three weeks. SOSE is Society and Environment, and I take Chinese because it was either that, or Italian or French. Besides; I've got the smallest language class out of the three; it's easier to work cause there's less noise! THE OUTSIDERS ROCKS! You're the second person to have commented on that! YAY! Thanks for reviewing, wo de peng you! (Chinese for 'My friend')

Casade –I'm very glad that I did a good job on this poem; thanks! Aw, you were grounded? I have never been grounded in my entire life. My dog gets in the way a lot too! Even though he is tiny. Thanks so much for reviewing; you rock!

Paladius –I have to say, even though you flamed me, I'm going to attempt to not be hateful or anything, because normally I don't react to flamers that way. I have not resorted to fan influence at all, because a lot of these poems reflect what Bakura is actually feeling; I have done my research on these things! I know! He went mad inside the Ring; he hated it there, which is what I say in my poems. Like you said; I never directly stated he was sent there as punishment. And any poems I write which pair him with his host, are because I like the pairing; but that is the only example of what you call 'fanism' in my work! By the way, for someone who also seems to regard grammar so highly, you should take note that 'fanism' isn't a real word. You make a big deal about one typo. I've only ever written the word grammar like five times in my life, so excuse me if I get it wrong; everyone is entitled to a typo now and then. There are no character inaccuracies; you have one way of how you perceive Bakura, and I have my way, and my way is what most people who read this fic agree with. There are many things to do with Bakura I have felt to personal or to unexplainable to put into poetry which I'm sure you would agree with, but I'm sorry if this isn't what you call 'good' work. I think you will find the majority of readers disagree with you. Goodbye and good day.

Anonymous –Hi, um, could you leave your name so I know who you are? You are forgiven for being distracted. I am very happy that you liked the poem! Well, he is sorry for everything; it's just he never expresses it on screen. You think he wants the world to know how he feels? He keeps his regrets deep inside his soul. Thanks for reviewing!

Love Sami.


	70. I want to die

Hi…I know I haven't written in ages. I apologize. I got caught up in other websites and everything that was going on in my life.. I can't promise to still keep writing here, not frequently anyway. But when I joined fanfic net I made a promise to myself. To not be like the other writers who never finish what they started. They leave a story or fic hanging. I don't want to do that. Therefore I will keep writing poems until each of my poetry fics has 100 poems in them. I'm still unsure about my other fics; I know that 'When YuGiOh characters Go Mad' will never be completed; I've been lost for ideas on that one for months and can't think of what to do… The Tale of a Thief is dubious, as is my fic Exorcism of Shadows…Tale of a Thief is more likely to not be continued, but we'll see.

* * *

Whispered words enter my ear

They take me by surprise…

There is nothing left to fear

But the pain in my own eyes

You cannot see it there inside

And no one ever will…

In my silent, screaming suicide

And vacantly lay still

But I am only pretending

I know that I can never die

I'm utterly sick of defending

My own mind from this lie

Possession; why did I do it?

I hate stealing this boy's soul

I'd rather just give up and quit

On this empty life I stole

"Forgive me!" No one listens

They've left me here to die

And watch as a single tear glistens

And trickles from my eye

It runs down my cheek and fades

Like a vision of the past

While I silently play my charades

That I'm proud of the time that has passed.

I could never be proud of myself

For all these things I have done

There's too much dust on my shelf

And my war has only begun

I wish to let go of poor Ryou

His soul has been battered and scarred

There is nothing he can do

His innocence shattered and marred.

Please just release me from this

I'd rather be dead anyway

Given death's sweet eternal kiss

And watching my life fade away…

* * *

That's all…and I think there's a new rule that we can't reply to review…correct me if I'm wrong..bye.


End file.
